


Frost

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Of Gods and Men [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki, Bottom Tony, Confident Tony, Depression, Dont Piss Tony Off, Eventual Smut, Everybody loves Tony, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kisses, Fluff and Angst, Happily Ever After, Hjartslattur Bond, IronFrost - Freeform, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loud Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OT3, Past Loki-harm, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Snarky Tony, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Threesomes, ThunderIron - Freeform, Tony Gets Powers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony is Healed, Top Loki, Top Tony, Understanding Thor, handjobs, shy loki, thunderironfrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 65,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Tony loves being in Asgard. He is healed and free from the physical scars left by years as Iron Man, and the emotional scars left by everything. And he loves being Thor's mate. So why is he drawn to Loki? Why does it seem like when he looks at the Trickster God, Loki is staring right back? Why is Tony intrigued when green eyes shift to red and pale skin flickers to blue?Loki doesn’t know what to do with Anthony Stark. The legends speak of the Thunder God and the Trickster God sharing a soul, a mate, a heartbeat– and there was a time when Loki believed in that. There was a time when the idea of sharing someone with Thor had thrilled some secret part in his heart. Before finding out about his true parentage. Before the wars and the deceptions and the anger.It seems happiness is out of Loki’s reach, especially happiness that includes Tony. So why is he unable to stay away? And when his glamour slips and Tony sees his Jotunn form,  why doesn’t he run like everyone else?Loki doesnt believe that he deserves happiness, and is terrified he will scare Tony away.But thats fine. Because if he is alone, he can’t hurt anyone with the Frost that flows through his veins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Frost picks up a few weeks after STORMS ended. It is not necessary to read Storms, but highly recommended! This fic will focus mostly on Loki’s mental health and healing and how his developing relationship with Tony and mending relationship with Thor helps him find peace. 
> 
> **Ignore the epilogue in Storms, it doesnt match very well with Frost, but when I wrote Storms, I had no plans to write a sequel. Basically Frost picks up after the last chapter of storms. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @not-close-to-straight for more Fics and to chat!

**Prologue-- Several Weeks Ago**

************************

_“Anthony.” Thor reached for Tony's hand and held it tight, joining Loki on the lawn of the Avengers compound. “Are you ready to leave with me then? To go to Asgard with me?”_

_Tony looked at the team gathered in front of the doors, rubbed uncomfortably at his chest and the reminder of_ Siberia _that he was always going to have.“Yes.” Tony said firmly. “I'm ready to leave with you. I'm ready for--for Asgard.”_

 _“_ Are _you?” Loki asked, and his hand pressed just lightly at the small of Tony's back, then slipped underneath his shirt to touch his skin. Loki’s hand was ice cold, then suddenly burning hot and Tony shuddered a little, staring up at the Trickster God, who was looking down at him with something unreadable in his green eyes._

_“Ye-yes.” Tony stammered, then glanced up at Thor who was watching them both with a curious, but pleased, expression._

_“My brother and I have shared many things, all the centuries we have been together.” Thor said then, and ran his fingers lightly over Tony's skin, smiling when the sparks jumped between their bodies. “Perhaps you will enjoy Asgard more than you think.”_

_“Indeed.” Loki's skin seemed to ripple blue, but it was gone before Tony could be sure. “Some legends, say that the Trickster God and the Thunder God share a heartbeat, and even though we are not truly family, we will share two pieces of the same soul, we will share the same heartbeat.”_

_“Oh.” Tony squeaked when Loki pressed lightly against his back again, the touch first blindingly cold and then hot._

_“Summon the bifrost.” Loki commanded with another curious smile down at Tony. “Lets us take your_ hjartslattur _home.”_

_Thor grinned, raising Mjolnir high, and with a roar of thunder and flash of light, they were gone._

***************

**Chapter One**

***************

“Anthony, _Elskan Min_ , what are you doing out of bed?” Thor came around a corner and swooped Tony right off the floor and into his arms, cradling him close to his chest.

“For the love of god---” Tony started to protest and Thor shushed him with a quick kiss.

“I have told you, my love, if you are going to call for a deity then call for me.”

“For the love of _Thor_!” Tony snapped and pushed against a completely immoveable chest. “I can walk! The healers released me two weeks ago!”

“Incorrect.” Thor started heading back to their room, huge steps taking him through the halls of the castle quickly. “They healed you two weeks ago, and suggested you spend several weeks in bed. So far, you haven't spent a _single_ day in bed.”

“That's ridiculous. You and I spent the entire day the other day in bed.” Tony insisted and then looked away immediately when Thor grinned down at him.

“Indeed we did. But unfortunately I am afraid that day did not count as resting either, so back to bed you must go.” Thor held Tony in one arm and opened the door to their huge room with his other hand, shutting it quickly behind and moving to lay Tony out on their bed.

“There.” Smoothing a piece of Tony's hair from his forehead, Thor stared down at him, blue eyes soft and adoring. “Anthony, please. _Please_ let the healing run it's course. They had to do so much for you.”  

Thor opened Tony's shirt enough to see his chest- his smooth, bare chest with no arc reactor and no scars, just perfect tanned skin and a strong, steady heartbeat beneath it- and spread his fingers to reach as much as he could. “My love, they had to work so hard to heal you, please don't jeopardize it by being impatient.” His voice was thick with emotion. “We have come so far, to lose you now would---”

“Alright.” Tony interrupted, and brushed his fingers over Thor's cheeks, through the soft beard. “Alright, I'm sorry, you’re right. I enjoy being healed, I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize it. I'm just bored, alright? Bored. I just wanted to explore the castle a little.”

“Soon enough, sweetheart.” Thor leaned over the bed and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Soon enough you will be well and I will show you everything. Just please. A little patience.”

“Fine.” Tony nodded and wound his fingers through the long blond hair, tugging Thor down until their mouths met in for longer this time, tongues slipping together until Tony could feel the sparks running across his skin, the way the air seemed to charge as Thor responded to him.

“ _Elskan Min_.” Thor rumbled and Tony shivered as the giant leaned further into him to deepen the kiss for a moment before sighing and trying to pull away. “I am needed elsewhere, I regret that I cannot stay and---”

“Just a few minutes.” Tony coaxed and held his lover a little tighter. “Stay with me.”

“I have duties that cannot go untended.” Thor whispered, and lay the gentlest kiss on Tony's forehead. “But tonight… we may continue this tonight. It has been more days than I would like since I have had you beneath me.”

“More days than I would like too.” Tony grumbled and sat up on the pillows. “Go on then. I have books to read.”

“Thank you.” Thor kissed him one more time, then got off the bed and left the room, cape swirling dramatically behind him.

Tony frowned at the closed door, then fluffed the pillows and reached for the book he had been reading last night.

It wasn't that he was unhappy to be here. Asgard was unbelievable, and being with Thor was…incredible. Tony knew that he wouldn't have survived the last year without the Demi god by his side, especially after the team had come home, and knowing that Thor wanted him _here_ with him was enough to make Tony fall in love with him all over again.

But he hadn't even _seen_ anything of Asgard yet. After the Bifrost had brought them here, Thor had rushed Tony off to the healers to see what they could do about the bar holding his sternum together, and about the lingering effects of the palladium poisoning, and the impressive amount of damage being Iron Man had done to various bones and muscle groups.

It had turned out, the healers had been able to do quite a bit.

Tony had lay in something like a cocoon, or perhaps one of those sensory deprivation tanks, for almost a week while the healers…did whatever it was they did.  And _whatever_ it was had worked. His bones were strong again, his liver healthy for the first time since he was twenty one. Assorted scars and scar tissue were wiped away, his hair dark and full. Most importantly, his heart worked better now than it ever had, and Tony woke up every morning feeling better than he had the day before.

When he had called it magic, Thor had lectured him for half an hour on why it _was_ in fact science, even if it was science that a Midgardian could never understand. Tony had rolled his eyes, announced it was magic all over again and kissed the healers in thanks. They had all blushed and laughed and congratulated Thor on having such a strong partner. A strong _Hjartsláttur_.

 _Hjartsláttur_ . Tony frowned in thought. That had been what Loki had called him back on Earth, telling Tony he was Thor's _literal_ heartbeat, the one who brought Thor's magic to the surface. Apparently there were stories of the Thunder God searching for his _Hjartsláttur_ , and once he found them, the Demi God would be nearly unstoppable in all he attempted.

Tony was a fan of that story. He enjoyed thinking that maybe he and Thor were meant to be, enjoyed thinking that his presence actually helped someone, after so many years of feeling like no matter what he did, it was always the wrong thing, always a hindrance.

But then of course, came the rest of the story, the part Tony wasn't quite as sure about, the part that spoke of the Thunder God and the Trickster God sharing two pieces of the same soul, sharing the same heartbeat. The same _Hjartsláttur_.

Tony wasn't…he wasn't sure how he felt about Loki. After all, it wasn't as if he and Reindeer Games had a great history. And Loki was… well he wasn't an easy person to feel comfortable around. Back on Earth, in front of the Avengers compound he had seemed completely unimpressed by Tony until he had seen the actual _sparks_ that lit whenever Thor touched him.

Then the dark haired god had been suddenly _over_ interested, a mysterious smile on his lips, touching Tony when he wasn't expecting it, urging Thor to hurry and get them all home.

It was almost as if Loki was... _excited_ about Tony and Thor's relationship, and Tony didn't know how he felt about that. He was apprehensive, partly because it was _Loki,_ and partly because the way his body had reacted to the Demi gods touch was… well. Worrying. Unexpected. Tony was...unsure about all of that.

“Thor has always been such a stickler for rules, so really him forcing you to stay out isn't all that unusual.” Loki glimmered into view on the bed next to him and Tony nearly fell off the other side in shock.

“What--what--” he glanced around, noting both the closed door and the closed window, and narrowed his eyes in a glare. “Why are you here? _How_ did you get in here?”

“Why hello then, Anthony.” Loki smiled, slow and easy, and Tony swallowed back the rush of warmth in his chest.

“Hi.” Tony readjusted himself on the bed, sliding a little further away from the piercing green gaze. “Um, why are you--” he swallowed uncomfortably and looked away. “What do you want?”

“That's very interesting, the way you do that.” Loki said, sounding amused.

“The way I do _what_?” Tony asked and folded his arms defensively.

“The way you do _that_.” Loki motioned to Tony's stiff posture, averted gaze. “When you are with my brother, you are a darling. Quippy comments and quick smiles. Always ready to jump that giants bones and drag him off somewhere for a quick fu--”

“Do you have a point!” Tony demanded. “Or are you just here to annoy me, because I have to say I'm all of two seconds from--”

“There it is again!” Loki laughed in delight and clapped his hands. “That lovely little spark of yours. When you are with Thor you are _this_ person, and when you are with me--” his eyes narrowed. “--or those other mortals that made up your precious _team,_ you spend half the time stammering and looking away and being defensive over things that don't matter. In fact the only time I see the other side of you is when you are angry with me. Tell me, Anthony of Midgard, why do you suppose that is? Could it be that your _team_ and I are a threat to you, perhaps we remind you of awful things? Is that why you turn into half the man you should be the second they or I even look at you?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Tony muttered and picked up his book, ostensibly turning pages and deciding to ignore the god.

“It makes you uncomfortable, does it? The idea of being the _Hjartsláttur_ of the Thunder God?” Loki was watching him carefully. “Of you being the one to magnify his power? It worries you, like when you created that silly AI that tried to take over your pathetic world.”

“Nope.” Tony turned a page, even though he hadn't read a single word. “Not at all.” He silently congratulated himself on hiding the flinch at the mention of _Ultron._

“Ah, then it's _me_ you are uncomfortable with. The idea that Thor and I are destined to share the same soul.”

“Nope.” Tony replied just as quickly, but he knew his voice shook a little, and he cleared his throat to cover it.

“So it _is_ me, then.” Loki stood from the bed so gracefully that Tony didn't even feel the bed move. “You are uncomfortable with _me_ , with the thought of someone like me being near you.” his voice softened, sounded...sad? “Ah, well perhaps that is for the best, Anthony of Midgard. It is just as well you have no wish to be with me.”

“Why do you say that?” Tony asked, startled by the sudden change in the demi-gods attitude. “Why would you assume that I'm uncomfortable with you?”

“But you _are_ , aren't you?” Loki pressed, raising an eyebrow. “That is why you save your wit and charm for Our King and keep that lovely nature of yours closed off from me.”

“I--I--” _Damn_ Tony hated how Loki made him stammer and search for words. But what was he supposed to think when Loki made it sound like he was… _upset_ that Tony wasn't as warm with him as he was with Thor?

“It's not that I'm keeping anything closed off, I just um--you just--” he groaned. “You know it's just--”

“I was simply curious, mortal.” The emotion was gone again from Loki's tone, the words mocking and haughty. “Do not be so vain as to think I actually care what you think of me. Happy reading, Anthony. I'm sure your lover will be back soon, and I will be sure to carry an umbrella during my walk. You two make the most _spectacular_ storms.”

One eye dropped closed in a wink and Tony hated--god he hated himself _so much_ for blushing. But he didn't have time to retort or anything before the god shimmered away into nothing, leaving him alone in his room.

“Fucking weird.” He snorted and flipped back several pages to where he had actually left off reading. “Demi-gods. _Weird_.”

******************

******************

Loki was stretched out on the chaise lounge on his balcony, his eyes closed as he willed his magic back to him.

He hadn't _actually_ been in Tony's room, had just projected himself onto the bed next to the genius, using his power to carry on the conversation through the non-corporeal form. He assumed with enough time on Asgard, Tony would learn enough of his tricks to recognize when the god was actually there or not, but for now, this would do.

Loki didn't trust himself to get any closer to the man, to Thor's _Hjartsláttur_ . He knew the stories, had heard the legends and had shrugged his shoulders, waving them off as ridiculous myths. Two brothers sharing a heart. Sharing a _soul._ And then when he was older and realized that _Hjartsláttur_ was a _person,_ he would admit to being intrigued but still had brushed it off.

There had been moments...over the years where he had caught Thor staring at him, or perhaps a time or two that Loki had let _himself_ stare, but nothing more. ‘Twas wrong, blood brothers having an attraction. Wrong and _filthy_ and Loki had pushed any thoughts he had had out of his mind. It had only been when they were younger anyway, and were easily dismissed as the product of too much testosterone and too close of quarters. As they had grown the thoughts had become less and less until they were gone all together and Loki had nearly forgotten about it at all.

At least he had until he had discovered he was _adopted_ . _Not_ Thor's brother, not even the same species. Just knowing there _was_ no blood connection had brought those long gone thoughts back to mind.

But then, before he ever really had time to process his true heritage, or these errant thoughts, everything had gone _so wrong_ and now most days Loki felt as if he was still lost, still reeling from it all. Some days he thought he could still hear that monsters voice in his ear and it was _horrifying_ . Every once in awhile, his glamour slipped and his skin rippled blue, his eyes a blood red, and he could feel the frost in his veins for a few horrible seconds before he was _acceptable_ again.

It was frightening, this feeling of not quite being in balance, of not quite having control over his mind and body.

Loki was uncomfortable in his own skin these days, both his glamour _and_ his natural Jotunn form. It was _all_ terrible. He didn't want any of it. So really, it was just as well that Anthony wanted nothing to do with him, that he was uncomfortable with Loki close by.

Loki wouldn't want someone like _him_ around either.

He let his magic linger, staring at the beautiful mortal through the eyes of his projection, for just a moment longer before pulling it completely back, sucking in a deep breath as it rushed through him and settled in his chest.

There was a banquet tonight, the official welcome home for Thor and the one he had chosen. Now that Anthony was recovering from his sessions with the healers, the kingdom was anxious to see the human that had stolen their Kings heart.

His _Hjartsláttur._

And Loki would be right there, applauding and cheering and toasting the Thunder God and his mate. He would sit right there, close but not too close, and try to perhaps bask in some of the warmth that flowed from the head table.

Loki rubbed at his eyes, wiped a tear or two from his cheek and ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back meticulously.

It was time to put on a show, and no one did that better than the Trickster God.


	2. Chapter 2

“Anthony!” 

Tony jumped when Thor's voice boomed across the foyer, but turned with a smile as the Demi-god strode towards him, letting Mjolnir slide from his hands to the floor as he went. 

“Anthony, my love.” Thor stopped just a few steps from him, then dropped to one knee and took his hand, pressing a warm kiss to his palm. “You are beautiful, tonight. Gorgeous.”

“I feel like a girl.” Tony complained and Thor smiled before standing and drawing him close.

“No,  _ elskan mín _ , not a woman. 'Tis simply different from Midgardian clothes is all.”

“I'm wearing a dress and  _ tights _ .” Tony said dryly, looking down at the dark blue tunic and wrinkling his nose.

“Just a tunic and leggings.” Thor corrected. “Completely appropriate for the meal.”

“It's cut down to my  _ navel _ .” Tony argued, and then blushed when Thor's eyes dropped to follow the neckline that  _ did  _ in fact travel nearly to Tony's navel. The silky material was loose enough to see almost all of Tony's chest, newly flawless skin looking golden against the dark blue.

“Such a cut will guarantee my eyes never leave you tonight.” Thor assured him, his big hand resting low onto Tony's hip, thumb stroking firmly over his hipbone. “You will have the attention of everyone in the room.”

Thor reached into one of the small pockets on his cape and pulled out a long necklace, smiling into Tony's eyes before looping it over his neck. 

“There. Now you are not showing quite so much skin, if it makes you uncomfortable.” He hesitated, touching the blue stones wrapped in delicate gold on the necklace. “Do you like it? I had it made especially for you for tonight. I would hope you will wear it often.”

“Blue for your eyes. And gold?” Tony questioned and Thor nodded, looking vulnerable and unsure of himself. It was rare look on the God of Thunder and Tony touched his cheek encouragingly. “Why gold, Thor? I don't usually go for the mob boss jewelry look.” 

“The Lightning that moves between us.” Thor murmured. “When we are together. The sparks. They move as gold against your skin. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

“Oh.” Tony grinned and stood on his toes to mash a kiss to Thor's lips. “I'll wear it all the time. I love it.”

“I love  _ you _ , Anthony.” Thor whispered and softened the kiss, holding Tony as close as he could for a long moment.

“I love you too.” Tony let Thor pick him up and pin him to the wall, legs winding automatically around his waist. 

“ _ Elskan mín _ .” Thor rumbled, and pressed their foreheads together. “My Beloved.”

“I don't have a name for you that's half as romantic.” Tony muttered. “I consider myself a smooth guy but you put me to shame. What can I call you that's as romantic as your name for me?” 

Thor smiled, rubbing their noses together playfully. “To hear my name from your lips is romantic enough, darling.”

“Oh my god.” Tony laughed quietly and closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth and  _ happy  _ he was still getting used to feeling. These moments with Thor were  _ so far away  _ from how awful his life had been after Siberia and some days he still felt like he was waiting to wake up from his dream.

“Perhaps it would be wise to release your  _ hjartslattur  _ and proceed to the banquet.” Loki's haughty voice cut into their private moment and Tony tensed in Thor's arms.

“Loki.” Thor sighed. “There wasn't another way for you to announce your presence?” He set Tony down carefully, brushing the wrinkles from his tunic and lacing their fingers together before turning to look at his brother.

“I suppose I could have cleared my throat obnoxiously several times, but that is such a strain on my vocal cords.” Loki answered, touching his throat mockingly. “And everyone is waiting for you, and apparently I have been demoted from Prince to  _ retriever _ , so if you two wouldn't mind---” he arched an eyebrow and Tony squashed the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Of course.” Thor brought Tony's fingers to his mouth for  a light kiss, then lay his hand over his arm. “Come, Anthony. The entire realm wants to meet you and I am looking forward to showing you off.” 

“Excellent. Being paraded about like a prize poodle sounds just excellent.” Tony adjusted the necklace and managed a nervous smile. “Shall we?” 

“Shall we?” Loki repeated with a sardonic smile, and bowed low as they passed. “My King. Sir Anthony.”

Tony let Thor lead him out of the foyer and into the banquet hall, but he glanced over his shoulder at Loki as he went, remembering their odd conversation earlier in the bedroom.

He was definitely uncomfortable with the way he was drawn to Loki. There was something underneath the thinly veiled insults, and and vain demeanor that  _ called  _ to Tony. And he knew- he  _ knew--  _ that it was because he saw a lot of himself in Loki. Or at least a lot of how he had been before Thor had saved him. 

And that made him sad, that maybe Loki was hurting just as badly as Tony had been, that maybe he was just better at hiding it. 

So he looked back, to see the god was watching him steadily, his hands clenched by his sides, and Tony could have sworn the pale skin flickered blue, the eyes maybe twitched red for a split second. 

But then Loki raised a perfectly arched brow and smirked and the moment was gone. 

*****************

_ God _ Loki hated these things.

All the fanfare, the ridiculous people dressed in their ridiculous outfits, each one pretending to be more important than the person before. Asgardians looked down on the mortals of Midgard, turning their noses up at their customs and societies, but when it came to scraping and bowing to win the favor of their King, both worlds were entirely the same. 

Entirely ridiculous. 

And one after another, sometimes two and three to a group, the nobles were all fawning over Thor and his chosen one, posturing and preening and tossing compliments around until even Thor-- giant, golden buffoon that he was-- was starting to look bored. 

Not that Loki was watching  _ Thor,  _ no he had cured himself of staring at Thor years ago. Centuries ago. Well before it came to light that they were neither brothers nor even family. Other than to be annoyed,  _ Thor  _ never even crossed Loki’s mind. 

But he had yet to take his eyes from Anthony, who sat at Thor's right hand, trying and mostly succeeding at hiding his anxiety at being in front of so many people, at being the center of attention in such a large group.

Only  _ mostly  _ succeeding because Loki could see the tremble in his hands, and the way he kept pressing lightly over his chest where the arc reactor used to be. Only he and Thor were at the high table, and from his position at the second table, Loki could see Anthony's leg bouncing nervously, despite the weight of Thor's hand on his knee.

The Midgardian was nervous, anxious, much like he had been in front of his  _ team  _ on earth, and that bothered Loki for reasons he wasn't quite ready to investigate. 

Then Thor turned and lay a gentle kiss on Anthony's lips, whispering something soft and the tremble disappeared, the anxiety left his face, and Anthony calmed almost instantly.

Loki looked away.

It was bad enough they had given the mortal a tunic in that particular shade of blue, cut down to an indecent point, showing off all that perfect skin every time he moved. And of course, the necklace Thor had ordered specifically made, the stones the same shade of blue as Thor's eyes, the delicate gold chain flashing and glinting against a nearly bare chest. 

Loki turned even further away, gripping his cup hard enough to make the stem crack. 

Those horrible,  _ stupid  _ stories. Two Gods sharing one mate. One soul. One  _ heartbeat.  _ It made him sick. The Thunder God and the Trickster God sharing a  _ hjartslattur.  _ Ridiculous. Ludicrous. Laughable. Especially now, especially after everything that had gone wrong, after how far he and Thor had come from the boys who had played pranks on the priests and tried to sneak past Heimdall. 

The idea that even now they were supposed to share this man, this mortal, this  _ Anthony--  _ it wasn't even worth considering. Not only would Anthony not want him anywhere near him, Thor would surely call his lightning and fry Loki where he stood if he so much as looked at Anthony with anything other than complete,  _ platonic _ , respect in his eyes. 

But none of that stopped the  _ interest  _ curling through Loki's body as he watched the necklace as it rested over Anthony's heart. It didn't stop the  _ want  _ from filling his eyes as he imagined the stones warmed from Anthony's skin, imagined the mortal wearing the necklace and nothing else.

Because as laughable as the stories were, Loki had always secretly hoped, had always secretly  _ wanted  _ them to be true. And it hadn't been until just a few weeks ago when he had seen, physically  _ seen  _ the sparks Thor and Anthony created, that he had realized that maybe the stories  _ were _ true Perhaps Anthony  _ was  _ the  _ hjartslattur _ \--the heartbeat-- that the two gods were meant to share. 

And while that thought made him happier than he had been in  _ years _ , it also terrified him to his core, made bile rise in his throat, and with his appetite instantly gone, he began looking for a chance to escape. 

Loki supposed one benefit to being viewed as a criminal still, to being watched warily for a malicious trick or a prank, was that everyone was fairly relieved when he left a party, so he simply drained the wine from his glass and stalked away before anyone picked up on the panic in his demeanor.

“Where is my brother going?” Thor demanded of a servant as soon as he saw Loki leaving. “Fetch him and tell him to return  _ now _ .” 

“Why does he have to stay?” Tony asked quietly, threading their fingers together under the table. Thor might not have noticed Loki staring, but  _ Tony  _ certainly had, and had been nervous about it all night. Not nervous because Loki had looked like he was plotting trouble, but nervous because Loki looked like he  _ wanted _ , and that made Tony… that made him… 

Well anyway, he wasn't upset that Loki had left. 

“It's is rude to leave before he has toasted to our bond, my love.” Thor frowned. “Loki knows this and has chosen to disrespect me anyway.”

“Maybe he's feeling unwelcome.” Tony pointed out, unsure of why he was even sticking up for the Trickster. “You were telling me earlier that most people still have a hard time accepting him back after… after everything. Maybe he can tell that he isn’t exactly wanted.”

“That doesn't matter!” Thor insisted. “And if I have forgiven my brother, so has Asgard. He has no reason to feel unwelcome.”

Tony squeezed his thigh gently. “Doesn't it though? Remember how much I hated to be around the team after they came home? They all stared at me like I was a criminal, like everything was my fault. You didn't fault me for not wanting to be around  _ them,  _ why is Loki’s situation any different?” 

Thor opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it thoughtfully. “I would never have considered your circumstances to be the same, but you are correct, Anthony. Very well. I will leave him in peace.” He brushed a kiss over Tony's lips. “My wise one.” 

“Go and ask the Prince if he is in need of anything for the evening.” Thor told the servant, who swallowed nervously, but gave a short bow and turned to do as he was told, nearly running after the younger Prince.

“My Lord.” The servant found Loki as he was headed up the stairs, and bowed low. “Our King has asked that I enquire as to your needs for the rest of the evening. Is there anything you want, anything I could acquire for you?”

“My needs.” Loki repeated and wanted to laugh. The servant would give him anything from a new glass of wine to his own body if Loki asked. He took a deep breath and looked the servant over critically. The young man was tall and thin, his hair a plain brown and eyes a light blue.

Attractive. But not what he wanted. All of that-- all of it was wrong.

“No. Tell the King I require nothing.” He was sure he didn't imagine the look of relief in the boy's eyes, and he  _ hated  _ that. It would be nice to be looked at as if he was still desirable at least every once in awhile. There had been a time, after all, when a night in his bed was a sought after experience. 

Once upon a time, it had been.

Loki swallowed his wounded pride and waved the servant off and set off up the stairs, content to be invisible and forgotten in his chambers.

********************

********************

Late that night, after the banquet had calmed and the musicians and jesters had completed their acts, Thor swooped Tony into his arms, carrying him quickly to their rooms, bolting the door behind them. 

Tony was drunk on wine and the constant attention of his lover, giggling as he watched Thor undress, biting his lip in anticipation as the last bit of clothing fell away and Thor stood naked in front of him.

“Come now, Anthony.” Thor coaxed, holding out a hand invitingly. “Surely you do not want me to be the only one unclothed?”

“Well I don't know.” Tony sank onto their bed, playing with his necklace absentmindedly. “You're just so pretty to look at. All  _ big  _ and you know…  _ big.” _

Thor laughed and stretched out on the bed next to him, tugging him onto the pillows and inching the leggings down over Tony's hips and thighs.

“I do believe everyone was quite taken with you tonight, and you don't seem too tired after a long night. Perhaps you  _ have  _ healed enough, and tomorrow you may start venturing out through the castle and grounds. I am happy to accompany you. You would enjoy the gardens.”

“I would  _ love  _ that.” Tony propped himself up on his elbows and gave Thor a long kiss. “But I would love it even more if you would hurry up and take my pants off.”

“It wasn't all that long ago I was the one who had to initiate all of our moments together.” Thor said teasingly and Tony shrugged self consciously.

“I feel-- lots better about everything now. About myself and  _ us  _ and--”

“And it make me very happy to see.” Thor finished. “I have missed the Anthony that was quick with a joke and a smile. I am glad to see you healing so well, my love.”

“I couldn't have done it without you.” Tony whispered. “You saved me, Thor. You just showed right up and saved me.”

They were quiet together for a minute, each remembering the months alone in the Avengers Compound. Thor's heart hurt, remembering how badly Tony had been hurting, the drinking and the eating disorder and the nightmares. It had taken  _ months  _ before Tony had been started acting like himself again, only to have the team come back and nearly destroy all the progress they had made together. 

Somehow they had survived though, with soft declarations of affection, creating wild storms with the magic that raced between their bodies as they made love, and the startling realization that Tony could lift and hold Mjolnir. Really the decision to bring him to Asgard hadn't been difficult at all, and Thor didn't think he had ever been this happy.

“I love you, Anthony.  _ Elskan mín, _ my  _ hjartslattur. _ ” Thor gathered him close. “My heartbeat.”

“I love you too.” Tony laced his fingers through long blonde hair and tugged lightly, grinning when Thor's eyes darkened with  _ want.  _ Thunder rolled outside their room as Thor moved between his legs, thick and  _ ready  _ against his thigh.

“ _ Yes _ , Thor.” Tony moaned. “Make a storm with me.”

“Always, my love.”

*****************

In a different part of the castle, Loki heard the boom of thunder and dragged a pillow over his ears to muffle the noise, pulling the blankets tighter around him to hide from it.

The thunder, the storms, the jealousy and the loneliness.

He lay in the dark, in the silence and tried to block it all out. 

But that was easier said than done, wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

“Forgive me.” Loki stopped in his tracks a few steps into the library and bowed stiffly. “I was not aware that you were in here.”

“No it's fine.” Tony waved him in, barely looking up from his book. “Come in. It's a big library, you won't even notice I'm here.” 

“I highly doubt  _ that _ .” Loki bared his teeth in something resembling a smile and started backing away. “I'll leave you to your reading.” 

“No, seriously.” Tony put his book down, frowning over Loki’s odd comment. “This is your library, not mine so--”

“As the consort of the King, it is in fact  _ your  _ library. I have plenty of books in my room to read.” Loki raised his eyebrows. “I will not intrude on your quiet. Good day, Sir Anthony.”

“Do you not like me?” Tony asked, sounding irritated and Loki’s eyes snapped shut, trying to hide the panic that filled them. 

“I'm sure I don't know what you mean.” he said through clenched teeth. 

“No?” Tony challenged. “Because the other day in my room you said that I reacted to you the same way I react to my--” his throat moved as he swallowed uncomfortably. “--to the team. And at first that made me mad but then I sort of-- well I don't like that. I don't like that I still react that way. I thought I was over all of it and it turns out I'm not. Not completely anyway, and I don't like that. But it's not that I equate you with them, I just-- we have a weird past, you know?”

“Yes, I was told it took months for you to even be comfortable around Thor, much less comfortable around your Avengers. However, I'm sure whatever I said can be ignored as I actually have no opinion either way about how you act around my or any other person on Asgard. I was simply trying to get a rise out of you, and it has worked perfectly.” Loki kept his tone cool, his posture relaxed even though he felt like screaming. 

_ Why  _ was the mortal so upfront about everything?  _ Why  _ did he seem to take to heart everything Loki said? And more than that,  _ why  _ did it seem as if he was upset that Loki thought he was uncomfortable when they were together?

“Look.” Tony sighed. “Look. All I'm saying is, I don't like that you said that. I don't look at you like I look at my team. If anything, I don't understand why I want to---”

_ No no no no no _ . Loki  _ did  _ start to panic then. The last thing he needed was this mortal bringing up the odd draw between the two of them, the way they couldn't seem to  _ not  _ look at each other. He did not need a question about the  _ Hjartslattur  _ bond and he did  _ not  _ need to be standing here talking about anything even remotely related to it. 

“Anthony.” Loki raised his voice to interrupt, then took a deep breath and lowered it again. “Sir Anthony. You may simply disregard anything I say or do that strikes you as unfavorable. Everyone else already does, and it seems to work perfectly well. I may be called Silver Tongue, but more often than not I simply say whatever is on my mind in a terribly blunt fashion to make someone uncomfortable. That is all I meant to do by bringing up your team. Pay no attention to what I say, there is no need to further delve into any sort of imagined tension between the two of us.

Loki gave a short bow. “Forgive me for interrupting your afternoon.” Then he turned on his heel and nearly ran from the library. 

Tony picked back up his book, staring down at the page without really seeing it, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought back over their conversation. 

Loki was good at that-- at deflecting any attempt at an actual conversation. With Tony he usually did it  by saying something self deprecating, but with others he seemed to be much more brutal, putting them on the defensive so he could walk away. It was a good trick. One Tony had used for years. Deflection. 

“Goddamnit.” Tony groaned and put his feet back into the soft slippers he had given--  _ slippers,  _ thank you very much Asgard- _ \-  _ and set out to find the dark haired god. He had just wanted a quiet afternoon in the library, didn't want to have to counsel a damn demi god but apparently that wasn't going to happen. 

Stopping to think for just a minute, trying to remember which way the corridor in the castle went, Tony set off after Loki, stopping to ask a servant or two if they had seen him, and following their directions. He didn't know what he was going to say when he found him, and he wasn't even quite sure why he was even chasing Loki down but here he went anyway. 

“Have you seen Loki?” he asked a doorman. “Tall, skinny, bad attitude?”

The servants were still getting used to Tony's sarcasm, and the doorman looked at him uncertainly for a few seconds. “Prince Loki is in the gardens.” he finally answered and pushed the massive door open to let Tony outside. 

Tony hadn't been to the gardens at all yet, and he was struck speechless staring down at it. From the top of the stairs, he couldn't even see the other end of the garden, and every inch of land for acres was covered in shades of green and thousands of colors. “How the hell am I supposed to find one guy in all of--”

“Your pardon.” The doorman bowed quickly. “But Prince Loki always goes to the Queen’s Rose Garden.” he pointed out a particularly bright spot of pink and Tony smiled in thanks before heading down the wide stairs. 

It took almost ten minutes of wandering and maybe a little bit of panic that he would actually get lost and die among the sharply scented flowers, but Tony finally found Loki, and he stopped in surprise at seeing the demi-god on his knees in the dirt, weeding carefully around a huge rose bush, humming under his breath as he sifted the through the soil before packing it back down carefully. Tony watched in silence as Loki retrieved a water can and watered the plant before moving to the next one. 

“If you were trying to sneak up on me, you might have stepped lighter.” Loki said after a few minutes and Tony shrugged sheepishly. 

“I just didn't expect to find you in the dirt, I guess.” 

“Yes well.” Loki still hadn't looked up from the flowers, his tone flat and emotionless. “It seems as if on my knees is an appropriate place for me to be, isn’t it?” 

Tony rubbed at the uncomfortable ache in his chest at Loki’s words, and kicked at the ground with his-- _ ugh _ \- slippers. “So this was… the Queen’s garden?” he asked, trying to change the subject, to maybe lighten the moment. 

“My mother, Frigga, yes. It was her pride and joy and we spent many days tending the roses together.” 

“Thor doesn't seem like the type to garden.” Tony offered, still scrambling for something of a conversation. “Was it just you two?”

“Our King would rather trod  _ through  _ the roses then step around them.” Loki said with a snort and Tony perched awkwardly on the bench in the clearing, running his hands down his thighs and looking around at the towering plants while he tried to figure out how to say what was on his mind.

“Hey look.” he finally said. “Um. What you said earlier, about how whatever you say should be disregarded? Or ignored because you are just trying to get a reaction? That's--” Tony took a deep breath. “That's bullshit. Alright? I call bullshit on that.” 

Loki finally looked up, his green eyes widening in surprise. “What--” 

“It's just that--.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. “I cannot  _ believe  _ I'm trying to counsel the Trickster God--Alright look. When the team came home, actually even before then, ever since  _ Ultron _ I felt like nothing I said was taken seriously. It was like everyone heard what I said and  _ dismissed  _ what I said because I had messed up. I'd made some mistakes, alright? And it  _ sucked _ . When it came to the Accords it was like no one even was even listening to me anymore and that was the worst.” he swallowed uncomfortably. “It was like talking into a wall and knowing I was wasting my words because no one thought I was saying anything worth listening to.It was frustrating and demoralizing and eventually, I just stopped. I stopped being an active participant in conversations and just let people talk around me because nothing I said was going to matter anwyay.” 

“I am… familiar with that emotion.” Loki said slowly and Tony nodded. 

“Yeah, and it sucks, alright? And it took a long time for me to-- to make it past that feeling. It took Thor just...listening to me and engaging with me, and making me talk to him. And even now, I mean even  _ now  _ I will start to tell him something and then stop because come on, no one wants to hear everything that comes out of my mouth, right?” 

“You don't talk nearly as much as you used to.” Loki countered. “When we met before I had to throw you out the window to shut you up, and honestly I don't think that worked either.” 

“I really feel like it didn't.” Tony grinned, and Loki’s red lips curled in the slightest smile. “But either way. I still struggle with feeling like maybe I just shouldn’t talk because no one cares. But  _ Thor  _ does. And--” he cleared his throat. “And things are weird between you and I, sure, but I wouldn't mind hearing-- hearing what you have to say. When you want to say it.” 

“You’re joking.” Loki sat back on his heels, finally meeting Tony's eyes. “I would think you of  _ all  _ people would not want to hear me speak.” 

“Why would you think that?” 

“Perhaps because most of what I have to say concerning you comes across as an insult to your ridiculous team, your tiny planet, or some sort of sarcasm regarding Our King and you as his  _ hjarslattur _ .” 

Tony coughed lightly, wondering why the hell he was about to say what he was about to say, and--

\-- “But aren't I your  _ hjarslattur  _ too?” 

****************

The garden went completely silent and Loki clenched his fists in the dirt, grateful for the physical reminder that he was in fact awake and not simply having a nightmare. 

His heart was pounding out of control and his skin flickered blue once, then twice as his grip as on his glamour weakened against his emotions. 

“Those are simply stories.” he ground out, the words like glass in his mouth. “Myths. There is no truth behind them.” 

“You seemed pretty sure they were true when we were on Earth.” Tony pointed out. “So was Thor.”

Loki watched the skin on his hands flash blue again, and buried them farther in the dirt to hide it. “I was simply trying to get a reaction out of you.” he forced himself to say, and tried to go back to gardening. “Trying to rattle you. It worked, apparently.” 

“You know, for a trickster god, I feel like you should be better at lying.” Tony said quietly. “You have about a thousand tells.” 

Loki tried not to smile, but  _ damn  _ the mortal had always been quick witted and funny, and he relaxed as his skin lightened to the preferred pale shade.  “Forgive me, Anthony. You are right. I will endeavor to lie more smoothly next time.” 

Tony laughed then, and Loki closed his eyes, the sound washing through him like warmth. It was unfair how much he was affected by everything Thor's  _ mate  _ did. 

“So.” Loki startled when Tony dropped to his knees in the dirt next to him. “So I'm definitely not weeding because… well I'm not doing that. But I can water?”

“Very well.” Loki nodded slowly, grateful for the change of subject, grateful that Tony had apparently picked up on his unease and let the moment go. 

He scooted over to make room for Anthony to kneel next to him and handed him the watering can. “Not too much water, now, the roses are spaced enough that they share the water with each other. Close to the roots so you don't weigh down the blooms.”

“Sure.” 

Loki kept weeding, moving down the line of rose bushes and Tony moved behind him, carefully watering each plant and then sitting back and watching as Loki worked, making quiet comments about the different colored blooms, asking questions about the different varieties. 

Loki kept his answers short, not to be rude, but simply because he was unused to someone wanting to talk to him, and he was relieved when Tony noticed and shortened his questions so Loki could answer with a simple yes or no. He really was much more in tune with the demi-gods feelings than either of them had realized, and it was surprisingly peaceful to be working side by side like this. 

At the end of one row, Loki stood to his feet, brushing the dirt off his knees and reached to help Tony up.  

“I'm sure Our King is looking for you.” He prompted, giving Tony a way out, a way to escape this moment between them, but the brunette just shook his head. 

“I'm sure the servants will tell him where I'm at. I had to ask about a thousand people where to find you. Next row then?”

“Why are you gardening with me?” Loki straightened to his full height and folded his arms, looking down at Tony. “What are you trying to accomplish by spending time with me? Did Our King  _ ask  _ you to be here?” He hated that he was insecure, but this sort of thing-- calm afternoons in his favorite place with easy company just didn't  _ happen _ . It felt all too much like a set-up, and Loki was just paranoid enough to believe it. 

Tony tugged at his hair in a way that Loki found just frustratingly adorable and shrugged. “No. Thor didn't ask at all. I just-- I don't like the way you---” he gestured vaguely. “I feel like I see in  _ you  _ what Thor must have seen in me last year and that-- I mean, it's awful.”

“I see. So it is pity, then.” Loki nodded. “Do not worry yourself, Sir Anthony. I am well and beyond capable of keeping myself entertained. You do not need to spend unnecessary time with me to ease your conscience or fulfill some sort of moral obligation.” 

“That's basically what I told Thor when he found me.” Tony lifted one shoulder in a half hearted shrug. “I mean, you speak a lot fancier than I do and I'm pretty sure I was drunk the entire first month Thor was with me, but I told him the same thing. I didn't want his pity because I could take care of myself. Turns out it wasn't true for me, and I feel like it isn’t true with you either. Not the pity part, the taking care of myself part.” 

He tilted his head back and met Loki’s stare head on, dark brown eyes flashing in determination. “Now are we gonna garden or are you going to say something rude and ruin what is sort of a cool afternoon?”

Loki stared back down at him, desperately trying to tamp down the fear he knew was showing in his eyes. He knew he didn't do a very good job of it when Tony frowned and reached up like he was going to touch him. 

Loki flinched away from the gesture, forced himself back a step, then another and held up the water can. “Gardening it is, then. If you insist.”

He was grateful for the dirt this time, grateful for a place to fall to his knees, because he was sure his legs had given out, and he barely managed to keep his hands from trembling as he started weeding at the base of another plant. 

Tony knelt beside him quietly, and when they moved on to another rose bush, Tony moved beside him just a little closer so their knees touched. 

Loki swallowed back the whimper on his lips, choked back the apprehension in his throat, and didn't say anything, just kept right on gardening. 

He fully expected Tony to leave at the end of that row as well, but the mortal didn't, just raised an eyebrow expectantly and waited for Loki to pick another rose bush to start on. 

Loki met his eyes for a long moment and then nodded.

“Very well then.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning-- Loki has a break down at the end of this chapter. Its nothing very descriptive or terribly triggering, but I just want you to be warned anyway!

“Why do you call Thor ‘Our King’?” Tony asked as they headed back into the castle when it was finally too dark to continue gardening.

“What else would I call him?” Loki sent him an odd look. “That is his title, just like you are Sir Anthony, though I will admit to having a more difficult time with that one.”

“Yeah, no I think we all know Sir Anthony sound stupid.” Tony agreed with a laugh and the tiniest smile creased Loki’s mouth. “I guess I mean, why don't you call him brother? Or  _ Thor?” _

“He is  _ not _ my brother.” Loki hated that the words sounded so bitter. “And I have no right to address him by his given name. Not only is he King, but he and I-- he and I--” Loki cleared his throat. “Addressing him as ‘Our King’ is just prudent.”

“That's fair.” Tony nodded. “Well, since I'm never going to refer to you as ‘Prince’, feel free to never call me Sir Anthony.”

“You never even refer to me as  _ Loki _ , I certainly don't expect you to address me as  _ Prince _ .”

“Yeah, well Reindeer Games, you threw me out a window once. So you know.”

“I would ask your forgiveness for that.” Loki stopped halfway down the hall and grasped Tony's wrist. “I am not sure if you are aware of all that preceded those events but--”

“God you guys talk like you're out of Knights of the Round Table.” Tony rolled his eyes. “It's fine. Thor has tried to explain it, it's all very Norse Mythology and I can't say I understand it but I do know you weren't really acting under your own power or whatever alright? No harm no foul.”

“Anthony.” Loki's grip tightened and he stared down into deep brown eyes. “I would ask your forgiveness.”

“Uh sure. Sure.” Tony stammered, surprised by the amount of emotion in Loki’s gaze. “It's fine, it's all fine.”

“Thank you.” Loki kept looking at Tony, tracing the lines of face with his eyes, the pink of his lips, and his hand curled around Tony's wrist, feeling the pulse speed up beneath his fingertips. “Anthony, today was--” he hesitated, then didn't say anything else, just watched Tony for a long moment, the silence growing weighted between them. 

“Loki.” Tony tugged at his wrist gently and Loki came back to the moment, dropped Tony's wrist as if he'd been burned.

“Forgive me. I forgot my place--I was --I was lost in thought.” Loki straightened his tunic with a jerk and bowed stiffly. “Good night, Sir Anthony.”

He was gone just that quickly, heading up the stairs to his chamber, leaving Tony standing in the hallway alone. 

Tony rubbed his wrist, where he could have sworn he could still feel Loki’s fingers, and went looking for Thor.

*******************

“Thor?” Tony knocked on the door to the study. “You in here, babe?”

“Come in, my love.” Thor looked up from his desk and smiled. “I haven't seen you all day. Come here and sit with me.”

He took Tony's hand and pulled him onto his lap, kissing him sweetly. “What have you been doing?”

“Did you know that Loki doesn't consider you his family? He calls you ‘Our King’.” Tony frowned and tucked his head beneath Thor's chin. “And he spends all day out in your mother's garden because he doesn't want to be in the castle.” 

“Nonsense, Anthony. This castle has been Loki's home for centuries. He is just as comfortable here as he is anywhere else. To suggest the Prince of Asgard is feeling---”

“Thor.” Tony tugged at the long blonde hair irritably. “Stop thinking like a thousand year old god for two seconds and think like a  _ brother _ and a friend.”

Thor sighed. “Anthony, I do not understand why you insist on thinking this way. I will admit that the other night you were correct about Loki being uncomfortable but this is---”

“Thor!” Tony got off his lap and folded his arms. “Look, alright? I don't know why I feel like I need to stick up for Loki or whatever, alright? To be honest, I'm still a little pissed off about the whole ‘throwing me from a window’ thing. But  _ you _ need to--” 

“I need to  _ what _ ?” Thor crossed his arms, eyes flashing dangerously and Tony glared right back at him. 

“You know, when  _ I _ needed help you basically followed me around and force fed me and told me I was beautiful and  _ valid  _ and worth having around. And I didn't believe you for ages, but now I do. And now we are here together.” Tony's voice softened. “And I'm so happy.”

“I'm happy as well.” Thor relaxed and held his hand out, motioning for Tony to come back to his lap. “Forgive me for raising my voice.” 

“It's fine.” Tony stayed on his feet though. “But Thor,  _ something _ is going on with Loki. I don't know enough of your history to even begin to know where to start with it. But  _ you  _ do know everything that's happened, and why he feels the way he does. So  _ you  _ do something.” 

“It is not my place, Anthony.” Thor shook his head. “Loki and I grew up together, but our relationship is not what it used to be and he would not welcome my prying into his personal life.”

“Thor.” Tony whispered, placing his palm over Thor's mouth so he would be quiet. “Loki is so used to being hurt that he flinched when I tried to touch him.”

Thor's eyes closed in pain, the memory of  _ Tony  _ flinching away in fear from  _ his  _ touch still all too fresh. 

“Remember how bad that hurt?” Tony pressed, and his voice shook a little. “Remember how upset you were when you tried to comfort me and I screamed? And I'm just a man.  _ What happened to Loki _ ? What happened to a demi god that scarred him so badly that he flinches away from human touch? That he feels like anytime someone is nice to him they have an ulterior motive? What happened? And why aren't you trying to help him?”

Tony signed. “How can you be so insightful when it comes to me and so blind when it comes to your brother?”

“Very well, Anthony. Perhaps you are correct.” Thor nodded and reached for him again, and this time Tony came willingly, snuggling back into his lap. “You are correct. Everything I saw in you, I refuse to see in Loki. It is difficult for me to imagine my brother as anything other than the proud, strong, silver tongued Trickster he has always been. It is difficult for me to see him as a victim.”

Thor kissed Tony's head, closing his eyes and breathing in the familiar scent of his beloved. 

“I am not the right one for this job, sweetheart. Yes, I have been lax in my duties to Loki, and yes of course I will help as much as I can, but it is  _ you  _ who must help him.”

“What do you mean?” 

“ _ Elskan mín _ .” Thor rumbled and kissed Tony's forehead, then his nose, cupping his jaw to bring him up to kiss his lips. “My Love, my Storm, my  _ Hjártslattur.  _ Perhaps the reason you are so drawn to Loki is because the two of you are linked already. You have heard the stories. Two Gods sharing the same  _ hjártslattur _ . Perhaps it has to be  _ you  _ that brings his heart peace.”

“But the stories-- the ones I've read at least, they sound as if I am meant to be with  _ both  _ of you. Shared with  _ both  _ of you.” Tony said slowly and Thor peered down at him. 

“Yes?”

“Does that mean Loki and I are meant to--” Tony cleared his throat. “Are we supposed to--I mean you and I are together and-- and Loki is--”

“Anthony.” Thor held him closer, hiding his smile at seeing the man trip and stammer over his words. “An ancient story does not dictate  _ how _ you may go about your interactions with Loki. However, I am not blind, and I have noticed that while my brother cannot seem to keep his eyes off of you,  _ you  _ are drawn to him as well.”

“I am.” Tony admitted, trying to hide his face. “I'm sorry. I don't get it. I feel like I should hate him and instead I can't seem to stay away. I'm sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, my love. Our hearts cannot help what they want.” Thor tilted Tony's chin up again until their eyes could meet. “I have always told you I will give you anything you need. Everything you want. If you, my  _ hjartslattur,  _ are pulled towards Loki then so be it.”

“You're surprisingly alright with the idea of sharing me.” Tony said quietly and Thor ran his thumb over Tony's bottom lip.

“I have grown up with these stories. Hundreds of years of myths of how the Trickster God and the Thunder God are destined to love the same soul, to share the same heartbeat. It never occurred to me to be jealous of such a thing if the day ever came.”

“I'm not saying he and I are going to---” Tony chewed at his bottom lip. “I don't want him. I don't think I do. Well, maybe I do? I don't know. I don't know about  _ any _ of--”

“I am aware.” Thor interrupted. “Of course you cannot know how this bond will manifest itself, nor can you be sure how you will feel about Loki by the end of tomorrow, or the end of the week or the end of the season. But know that you do not have to feel any guilt or trepidation or uncertainty as to what will happen to  _ us _ if something occurs with Loki. I will love you just as much on that day as I do today. You are my  _ hjartslattur _ and the very Lightning that moves through me. Nothing will change that.”

“Thank you. I love you.” Tony leaned in and kissed Thor lightly, then harder when the demi-god pulled him closer, a big hand landing low on his hips. “You know, we haven't christened this room.” Tony mumbled against his lips. “Could be fun, a little afternoon delight.” 

“Forgive me for not understanding.” Thor frowned. “To christen something means to--”

“Actions speak louder than words, Thunder Thighs.” Tony teased and started pulling at the ties of Thor's pants. “Maybe let's skip the discussion on what  _ christening  _ means in this instance and just  _ do _ it.”

Thor grinned, thrilled that Tony had become comfortable and secure enough to  _ demand _ these moments together, and started pulling on his love’s clothes as well. 

“Actions speak louder than words.” He repeated with a chuckle as Tony started mouthing kisses across his jaw. “And your actions are so  _ very _ eloquent.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Tony insisted and Thor laughed out loud as Thunder started rolling around them.

“Whatever you say, my love.”

*********************

“Hey.” The very next day Tony joined Loki in the garden first thing in the morning, wearing something much more practical than the silk and slippers from the day before, his necklace wrapped twice around his neck to keep it from the dirt. “Can I water for you again?”

Loki was startled to see him, but was feeling much more in control of his emotions today so he simply nodded, moving aside to make room, and kept right on working. 

“Don't you have servants to do this sort of thing?” Tony asked after a few minutes.

“Yes.” Loki replied quietly, patting the disrupted dirt around the base of a plant.

“But you do it. Because it is your mother's garden?”

“Yes.”

“Having your hands in the dirt, it keeps you centered right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you garden every day?”

“Yes.”

“More when you are upset though.”

“Ye--I'm sorry, what did you say?”

Tony shrugged. “You garden more when you are upset.”

“I can assure you, I am not upset, Sir Anthony.” Loki narrowed his eyes and moved to the next rose. “I simply have no wish to be confined to the castle.”

“I see.”

Loki bit his tongue against the impulse to ask exactly what is was Anthony  _ saw _ , and kept weeding determinedly.

“You consider Frigga your mother, but Thor isn't your brother?”  

“That's correct.”

“Care to explain why that is?” Tony raised an eyebrow and Loki shook his head.

“I have no such inclination.” 

“I see.” 

They fell silent again, and Loki told himself to absolutely  _ not _ start another conversation. It seemed as if the beautiful man had serious topics on his mind and Loki was not willing to talk about anything like that. 

Honestly he didn't want to talk about  _ anything  _ with Anthony. He was scared of letting something of his new and entirely confusing feelings slip, was terrified of letting his emotions get the better of him and having his glamour flicker. 

He was worried that the mortal would see his blue skin and red eyes and look at him with the same level of horror and disgust that the Asgardians did.

And that fear kept his mouth shut, his emotions tightly leashed, his eyes trained on the dirt. 

Unfortunately,  _ Sir Anthony _ had no such problem and kept chatting away as they worked, asking questions that Loki could answer with a short yes or no, and  _ touching  _ him.

Their knees brushed as they worked, Tony's arm moved against Loki's as he reached for the water can, and every time Loki had to swallow the scream climbing his throat because Tony did it so  _ casually _ , because after months with Thor, he was used to being touched and  _ loved _ and Loki--- Loki hadn't ever really known what that was like. 

Maybe he almost had, when Frigga was alive and when he thought Thor was his brother. Maybe he had before he had realized he was the monster from the scary stories they told the children at night. Before people started staring at him as if they thought the Frost in his veins would bleed out and hurt them.

Maybe there had been a short time where Loki had felt as if he was loved, when he had been proud to be  _ himself _ with his magic and his charm. He had even been content enough to be in Thor's shadow, back when he could look in the mirror without nearly drowning from the self loathing.

But that had been so long ago, he had forgotten what it felt like. 

“Hey.” Tony's voice rose in alarm, and Loki startled when a warm hand choked his cheek. “Why are you crying? What is that?”

“ _ Don't _ .” Loki jerked away, falling onto his rear in the dirt and wiping at his eyes. “Don't touch me.”

“Sorry.” Tony dropped his hand. “Just-- why are you upset?”

“I'm not.” Loki cleared his throat and stood to his feet. “Excuse me, please. I will be retiring to my room for the remainder of the day.”

“Loki. Just wait a sec--” Tony grabbed at Loki's wrist. “Tell me what's going--”

“ _ Don't touch me.” _ Loki’s voice broke, and he turned and ran, covering his face with one hand and after a few seconds of shock, Tony started jogging after him, trying to catch up to figure out what had happened. 

He hadn't  _ meant  _ to upset Loki, he had just started the day determined to try and get…  _ closer _ . With Thor's blessing, Tony was trying to reach out, and for about fifteen seconds he thought maybe they were going to have a nice day again. It had been fine-- some talking, some touching. He has started relaxing and feeling like this was going to work.

And then Loki had gotten quieter all the sudden and tears were trickling down his cheeks and Tony had touched him, wiping them away without even thinking about it.

And then Loki had ran. 

********************

“Please.” Loki stared into the mirror above the dresser in his chambers, watching his skin shift towards blue, watching the green in his eyes darken and shade red. “Please stop this.”

His emotions were running so wild that his grip on his glamour was slipping and he had barely made it into his room before he had lost his glamour completely, his body temperature dropping as his Jotunn form revealed itself. 

“Please.” He closed his eyes against the picture in the glass. “I don't want to see you. I don't want to see you.” 

He didn't remember crawling into bed, wrapping as many blankets as he could around himself to quell the shivering, but he lay there hiding his face, trying to muffle the sobs and muttering to himself.

“So stupid. Can't even have someone be nice to me. Can't be touched. Can't have anything good anymore.”

“I don't want to be like this. Don't want to be like this, so tired of being like this. Don't want to be me anymore.”

It seemed like forever but emotionally wrung out, absolutely exhausted, Loki finally fell asleep on tear-stained pillows. 

And outside his door, Tony sat on the floor in the hallway with tears running down his face, the demi-gods quiet pleas breaking his heart. 


	5. Chapter 5

“What is this?” Loki looked down at the plate in front of him. “What are you doing?”

“It's roast beef.” Tony answered with a frown, poking at the sandwich. “Even though, I haven't seen any cows here, so I will admit to worrying that it isn’t roast beef at all and just  _ looks  _ like roast beef which is frankly terrifying.” 

Loki stared at him blankly and Tony coughed nervously. “It's my favorite sandwich. So I made one for you too.” 

“ _ Why _ ?”

“Because you haven't been down to eat in the hall for three days.” Tony said quietly. “And that worries me. So I made you something to eat. Please just eat.” He pushed the plate a little bit closer and Loki raised an eyebrow. 

“Sir Anthony, I am the Prince of Asgard, and beyond that I am god. Do you honestly believe I have let myself go hungry for three days? I can simply snap my fingers and summon food before me in an instant.” 

“Well that's a neat trick--” Tony said around a mouthful of whatever type of meat was on his sandwich. “--but all it sounds like is an excuse. So why don't you take a bite or I'm never going to stop bothering you.”

“Yes, you do talk an  _ awful  _ lot.” Loki narrowed his eyes and Tony sent him a look right back. 

“And  _ you _ tend to be--”

“Anthony, my love.” Thor was passing by the small sitting room, and stepped in long enough to give his lover a kiss. “How are you this day?”

“Hi.” Tony blushed the slightest bit, swallowing his food quickly and kissing Thor back. “Just trying to make tall and skinny over here eat.” 

Thor glanced up at Loki, blue eyes flicking over his slender frame, and Loki pulled his cloak a little tighter around himself with a scowl, readying himself for a comment about how terrible he looked.

“Loki has always been far more muscular, far more fit than anyone realizes. He simply hides it beneath layers of clothing.” Thor said thoughtfully and Loki’s eyes widened at the sort-of compliment. “But if you are concerned, beloved, simply feed him the way I fed you. It worked so well, didn't it?”

“I suppose it did.” Tony grinned, thinking of all the meals he spent on Thor's lap, letting the giant spoon feed him dinner, or licking dessert off of Thor's thick fingers. Then he flushed dark red, because the mental picture of Loki on  _ his  _ lap licking dessert off  _ his  _ fingers was… was…

“Maybe not like that.” he blurted and Thor laughed out loud, even though Loki looked on in mild confusion. “Um, no, I'm thinking not.” 

“Whatever you think is best.” Thor lay one last kiss on Tony's lips, then sent Loki a pointed glance. “ _ Eat _ , Loki. You may not be wasting away as Anthony seems to believe, but if he was kind of enough to make you food you need to be thankful enough to eat it.” 

“Um-- of course.” Loki was so surprised by the direct conversation from Thor that he picked up the sandwich without thinking, taking a big bite. 

“Thank you.” Thor nodded to both of them and strode from the room, leaving them in quiet behind him. 

Loki ate a bit more and then reached for a glass of water. “We do have cattle on Asgard.” he offered after another moment and Tony sighed in relief. 

“Oh thank god. This is delicious, so I wasn't going to stop eating it but I was worried about exactly what animal it was.” 

Loki smiled the tiniest bit, and they finished their meal in silence. 

******************

“I feel like you weren’t impressed with what was sort of roast beef, so I tried something chicken today.” Tony startled Loki so thoroughly that the book on his lap slipped away from him and hit the floor. “Oh sorry. I assumed you had super hearing or something and knew I was coming.”

Loki rubbed a hand over his face, trying to even out his breathing. 

He felt as if he had barely survived lunch the day before, sitting across from Anthony and eating as if they were friends or something along those lines. Everything the mortal did was entirely distracting and Loki was just petty enough to believe Anthony was distracting on purpose- taking extra long drinks from the water so Loki could watch his throat move. Sighing in soft satisfaction after finishing his food. Licking drops of dressing from his fingers. 

Entirely, distracting, whether the mortal had meant to be or not. 

It had been such a relief when Anthony had finally left and Loki could relax.

But here he was again, finding Loki in the library and bringing him food, settling in to share lunch together.

“Sir Anthony---” he began and Tony shook his head. 

“It's just Tony.”

“ _ Anthony.”  _ Loki started again and this time Tony grinned.

“Why is it always  _ Anthony _ ?”

“Because Tony is a boys name.” Loki answered with a sniff. “Are you a  _ child _ , then?”

“Not last time I checked.” Tony mumbled and Loki hated how much he liked the irritation from the mortal.  _ Anything _ was better than the fear and disgust he usually encountered from the other inhabitants of the castle.

“Anthony.” He said again, and Tony sighed. “Why are you here?”

“I brought you lunch.” Tony explained as if that was the sort of thing that made perfect sense. 

“ _ Why?”  _ Loki demanded. “I am aware that you are uncomfortable around me. I also am aware that after our last unfortunate interaction in the rose garden I was less than cordial. I cannot understand why you insist on--”

“It bothers me to see you like this.” Tony interrupted. “I don't know your history and I don't know what went so wrong between you and Thor or you and everyone else but you and I-- we have a bond right?”

“I--I--” Loki was speechless, shocked that Tony was being so direct with him, and more than a little impressed by the spark in those dark eyes, the strong set to shoulders that used to droop in defeat.

“The heartbeat thing.” Tony continued. “ _ Hjartslattur,  _ right? And I don't know  _ all _ the stories but I know we are linked somehow. And  _ you _ can't keep your eyes off me and honestly…” he cleared his throat. “Honestly I have a hard time keeping my eyes off you. But whether that means anything or not I can't--I can't see you like this and not do anything about it.”

“See me like what?” Loki finally asked and Tony made a vague gesture with his hands.

“See you how I used to be. When Thor found me all I did was drink, and I was starving myself and--” he shook his head, closing his eyes against the memory. “And he saved me. I wouldn't have survived without him. And I realize you're a Demi-god and maybe it's different for you, but you look like I used to.”

He looked up to meet Loki's gaze. “You look like you're screaming and don't understand why no one can hear you.  But I--I hear you. I  _ hear _ it.”

Loki looked away first, clenching his fists and forcing himself not to react. Any burst of emotion and his tenuous hold on his glamour slipped and he didn't need that right now. Couldn't deal with it right now.

“Anthony. I am not sure why you think there is anything wrong. I am a god and my ways are simply beyond a mortals grasp of--” Loki started to deny, to deflect, to  _ lie _ but Tony held up a hand.

“Loki.” Tony said gently. “It's fine. Maybe I'm wrong, alright? Maybe whatever happened in the garden wasn't as big of a deal as I'm making it. But just sit and eat lunch with me anyway.” 

Tony purposefully didn't say anything about what he had heard from Loki's bedroom, about how Loki had sobbed that he didn't want to be  _ him _ anymore, how the demi god had cried himself to sleep.

He also didn't say anything about how he had gone running to find Thor and spent the rest of the day dealing with flashbacks to his time alone in the compound, the nights  _ he  _ had cried himself to sleep, the times he stared in the mirror and couldn't find a reason to go on.

Thor had held him and let him cry, shedding some tears himself for the pain Tony had gone through, for the pain Loki was going through now. 

It had been a rough day and it had taken Tony a few nights to start sleeping again, to be able to eat again, and as soon as he was feeling better, he had gone looking for Loki.

One of the first things Thor had done back on earth was sit down and make him eat, so that was Tony's plan for Loki.

Sandwiches wouldn't heal hearts, but they were a good starting point.

“ _ Eat. _ ” He demanded and pointed at the plate. “You're practically wasting away to nothing.” He forced his voice to be light and teasing, his smile just this side of a smirk. “You heard Our King. If I'm wonderful enough to make you food--”

“--I should be grateful enough to eat it. Yes, I heard.”

Loki picked up his sandwich and took a tiny bite, trying not to let the pleased expression on Tony's face affect him.

“Thank you.” He said after a minute. “I like chicken.” 

“You're welcome.” 

********************

“Do you guys wear capes because it's dramatic? Or is there an actual reason?” Tony asked, taking a sip from his water and Loki swallowed before answering. 

“I suppose for the dramatic flair.” He admitted, and set his salad down, reaching for his drink. 

“I knew it.” Tony chuckled and kept eating, glancing around the solarium. “I've never seen this room before.”

“Because it is  _ mine _ .” Loki replied. “This is part of my chambers and no one is allowed in. I had hoped by keeping to my room perhaps you would cease these luncheons but alas, you have found me anyway.”

“Rude.” Tony snarked. “Besides, it's been almost two weeks, haven't you started expecting lunch everyday?”

Loki didn't answer and Tony's lips twitched up in a smile because he knew he had won that point.

It had been a slow two weeks, having to search for Loki everyday just to bring him lunch. The dark haired god was always somewhere different, and always had a long suffering sigh when Tony found him. They ate quietly, but not necessarily quickly, letting an easy silence settle between them and if Tony did ask any questions, Loki would answer them with one or two words.

Tony wasn't  _ discouraged  _ by how slow things were moving, in fact Thor had told him things seemed to be going much smoother than when  _ he  _ had tried the same method with Tony. 

Tony had frowned, remembering Thor's well meaning attempt to spoon feed him the first time. Thor had forced him to eat too much and Tony had been sick, crying and retching into the toilet. 

But Loki didn't  _ seem _ to have an eating disorder, even though Tony supposed there was no way to really know. But the demi-god at least cleaned his plate and was never running off somewhere to purge after, so Tony felt better about it. 

And there was  _ some  _ progress. 

Loki’s short answers were starting to become longer, and he had even started initiating a he conversations. He had a wicked sense of humour when he was willing to show it and Toy found himself laughing more than he thought he would. Their talks were still only about general topics, but at least they were  _ talking _ . 

And just the other day for the very first time, Tony had caught the smallest smile when he found Loki in the library, and something inside him had warmed thinking of the Demi god being happy to see him. 

And Loki  _ had  _ been happy to see him. He would never admit it, but every day he was afraid that  _ that day _ would be the time that Tony didn't come looking for him. Even as he moved around the castle, unwilling to be found  _ waiting  _ for the mortal, he was afraid each time that Tony would give up, would skip lunch together.

And it's not as if he would go looking for Anthony. No, he was  _ far _ too proud for  _ that _ . Far too insecure to ask in the morning if lunch was still going to happen. And far too lonely to not be completely elated as soon as Tony appeared holding lunch for two.

Thor had even started joining them every once in awhile. The first few times had been awkward, at least for Loki. Honestly he didn't even know what to say to Thor in a one on one situation, not without reverting to sarcasm at least. 

But Thor simply came and sat, stealing bites from Tony's plate and listening as Tony chatted about his day. Thor had even asked Loki's advice on a matter with the council and for a few minutes they had talked easily, with Thor thanking him with a big smile before he left.

Tony had seemed overly pleased with that moment, and Loki had had to squash the urge to grin over it.

Ridiculous. To get excited over something as mundane as council matters.

But it had been so  _ nice  _ to be included, to have his input sought after like it used to be. Nice enough that he had appeared for dinner in the hall that night, sitting at the second table with the fearsome Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, ignoring the whispers and looks and just watching the head table. 

Watching  _ Anthony _ . 

It wasn't wise, giving in to his feelings, to any hope that perhaps Anthony was feeling something as well. But sometimes during these lunches, the mortal would look up and smile or say something just to try to make Loki laugh. Sometimes Anthony would meet his eyes and wink, or make a quick comment about how the couch he was sitting on was big enough for two. 

So Loki thought… maybe.

_ Maybe _ .

So today, almost three weeks since the incident in the garden, Loki took a deep breath and gathered his courage and moved from the wing backed chair he had been reading in and over to the sofa where Tony ate.

He sat down slowly, pressed against the arm of the couch to give Tony space and kept eating, trying to slow his heart rate and act as if he was  _ fine _ with this, as if something like sitting next to each other was normal for them.

But then Anthony shifted in his seat, spread his legs a little further and their knees were suddenly touching. And then he moved a little more and their thighs were rubbing together. 

It was almost ridiculous how much just that simple touch affected him, and Loki nearly bit through his lip trying not to react. 

“Is this alright?” Tony asked quietly and Loki nodded shortly, just once. 

“Good.” The mortal kept right on eating as if nothing was wrong, and Loki kept right on eating as if he wasn't edging between a panic attack and feeling dizzy from relief and happiness and a dozen other emotions he couldn't quite name.

And when Thor came to the door later, looking to join them, he decided against it.

Because his Anthony had the most content look on his face, calmly eating his salad. And even though Loki looked halfway to panicked, he was still sitting there quietly, their thighs pressed together, a small smile on his mouth.

So Thor backed away and left them alone.

Only good things would come from moments like this.


	6. Chapter 6

“Is there a reason for this particular banquet?” Tony asked, adjusting the necklace he wore every day so it lay better against his shirt. “It seems like you people do an awful lot of feasting.”

“And whatever could you mean by ‘you people’?” Thor teased, coming up behind Tony to help. “This color is lovely on you, Anthony.”

“Yes well, your servants seem to think you and I need to match at all times.” Tony rolled his eyes. “But we do look good all decked out in red, don't we?”

“You shine brighter than I, my love.” Thor turned him from the mirror and brushed gentle fingers through Tony's hair. It was getting longer and starting to curl and it made him look soft and young and Thor adored it. “Red might be my favorite color on you.”

“I thought blue was your favorite color.” Tony teased, and stood on his toes for a kiss. 

“I rather believe  _ nude  _ is my favorite color on you.” Thor murmured into his lips and Tony laughed.

“I believe you.” 

Thor sighed, more of a growl than anything, and lifted Tony into his arms before turning towards the bed, pushing the covers down to lay Tony out across the soft sheets.

“I thought we had a banquet to go to.” Tony protested half heartedly, feeling the electricity between them already rising to the surface, and when he ran his hand down Thor's chest, sparks jumped between them. “Do we have time to--”

“Do you know my favorite thing about you being healed?” Thor questioned. “Besides knowing that you are whole again, of course.”

“What's that?” Tony's eyes snapped shut when Thor pulled his pants off, when a big hand circled his cock.

“That you have the libido of an adolescent.” Thor's eyes lit wickedly. “Which mean I can bring your release within a matter of minutes if I so choose.”

“Oh my god.” Tony dropped his head back into the pillows. “ _ Minutes? _ I'd like to think I'm not  _ quite  _ that fast. A guys gotta have  _ some _ staying power.”

“Oh, I was not saying it was a problem. I am  _ complimenting _ you, my love. For I can please you now, and then later tonight, and again in the morning and--”

“ _ Thor!”  _ Tony yelped when Thor's mouth, hot and wet came down around him. 

Thor just hummed, and set to work pleasing his love.

************************

They were only ten minutes late to the banquet and Tony blushed furiously when Thor pointed out that no one had even started eating yet.

“See?” He teased gently. “ _ Minutes  _ my love. Our lightning was crackling through the room within  _ minutes.” _

“I hate you.” Tony mumbled and hid his red face in Thor's shoulder. 

“Anthony,  _ Elskan mín.” _ Thor was trying not to laugh at him. “All is well. I told you, ''twas a compliment. And tonight we may go again, and  _ again,  _ so how could such a thing be embarrassing? It pleases me to please you.” 

“Fine.” Tony pulled away so they could sit. “But we’re going again tonight. And if it takes you less than half an hour to come I'm never going to--” Tony burst out laughing as Thor choked on his wine.

“We are in  _ public _ my love.” Thor chastised, but his eyes were heated and Tony leaned in to kiss him lightly. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*******************

*******************

“I feel like lunch tomorrow will be banquet leftovers.” Tony said, coming to stand beside Loki as he stood watching couples glide by on the polished floor. “How does wild boar sandwiches sound?”

“You realize you are at an Asgardian banquet.” Loki answered without taking his gaze off the dancers. “Just the lovely Lady Sif and Warriors Three can devour a boar between the three of them. I dare say I have seen Our King eat an entire deer. There are no such thing as _ left overs _ .”

Tony ignored the snarky tone and leaned against a column casually. “I want to call bull shit on Thor eating a deer but I can absolutely see that.” 

“Speaking of our King--” Loki finally glanced down at Tony, taking in the dark red tunic, the ever present blue and gold necklace, the pretty flush in his cheeks, nearly groaning as  _ want  _ moved through him. “Why aren't you by his side?”

“Some members of the council wanted to talk to him. And apparently even though I am cute to look at, I am not actually useful for real things, so I wasn't allowed in.” Tony sounded completely offended and Loki bit back a laugh. 

“The High Council is open only to elders and the King. Even as Prince I have rarely been accepted into the council room. As darling as you are, Anthony of Midgard, you will never be let into that room.” 

“Two things.” Tony looked up at him. “I think that might be the most you have said to me in weeks. And um, did you just call me  _ darling _ ?” 

“You will forgive me, of course.” Loki answered smoothly. “Spending too much time in the company of you and Our King has given way to unfortunate phrasing.” 

Tony cleared his throat. “I liked it. It's fine.”

“Of course your ego requires yet  _ another  _ person fawning over you.” Loki replied with a soft snort, but there was no heat behind his words, not after weeks of shared meals and quiet talks, and yesterday’s few moments where they had sat next to each other on the sofa.

“Uh, nope.” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Just like it cause you said it.” 

“I see.” The demi-god didn't say anything else, but his hands tightened into fists at his side, his posture stiff and Tony wanted to kick himself for pushing things too far. He was never quite sure what would set Loki off, whether it was a glib comment or something along the lines of flirting. But after yesterday, after Loki had been the one to move to sit next to him, he had thought maybe…

Well, he didn't have much else to lose, so he supposed it wouldn't hurt to ask---

\---“Would you like to dance?” He blurted and he could see Loki tense even further, that lean body so still it nearly seemed made of marble.

“Your pardon, of course, but I must have misheard you.” Loki finally said and Tony shook his head quickly. 

“No. No, lets dance. You’ve been watching everyone, I know you know the steps. Come on.” he elbowed Loki playfully. “I'll even let you lead.” 

“Absolutely not.” Loki said flatly. 

“I bet that ridiculous cape of yours looks great if you twirl.” Tony coaxed, and wanted to cheer when the barest smile passed over Loki’s face. 

“I am not particularly welcome in this hall, much less on the dance floor, and I imagine even  _ less  _ in the company of our Kings chosen love. Apologies, Anthony, but I will stay here.” 

“Loki.” Tony reached for the demi gods hand, shivering at the ice cold touch before sliding his fingers into Loki’s palm. “ _ Dance with me _ .” 

Loki looked down at their hands then into Tony's eyes and Tony smiled encouragingly. 

“ _ Why _ ? Why do you want to dance with me?” He made as if to pull his hand away, but Tony just held tight and looked Loki up and down, over the white silk shirt and fitted black pants, the ornately stitched jacket that fell to his knees, the dark green nearly matching Loki’s eyes. 

“Why  _ wouldn't  _ I want to dance with you?”

********************

Dancing with Loki was… surreal. 

Tony wasn't even sure if his feet were touching the ground as Loki swept him around the room. He had noticed, of course, how gracefully Loki always moved, but  _ dancing  _ was a whole other thing. Tony didn't know any of the steps, but he didn't stumble once as Loki moved them across the floor. And he certainly wasn't used to  _ not  _ leading, but following Loki was the easiest thing he had ever done. 

One of Loki’s slim hands rested on Tony's waist, the other linked through Tony's hand and held aloft as they moved in traditional dancing posture. Tony hand was on Loki’s shoulder, and he let his thumb rub over the gold stitching thoughtfully. 

“I was right about the cape.” he said after several minutes, and Loki blinked down at him, a fond expression on his face.

“And what might that be?”

“It looks great twirling around the floor.” Tony grinned, and the look in Loki’s eyes softened, his lips lifting in a smile. 

“It has been years since I last danced. I have forgotten how much I enjoy it.” 

“Well, you are good at it. You make me feel like I know what I'm doing, which is saying something, because I don't even know what this dance is called.” 

“Tis not unlike your waltz.” Loki said, raising an eyebrow. “Have you never waltzed, Anthony? I would think being raised in a privileged household would yield lessons in the finer arts.” 

“Honestly.” Tony laughed. “You talk like someone out of a Renaissance fair! Yeah you’re right, I grew up rich and I suppose I had to learn to dance for a cotillion or something like that, but that was decades ago.” 

“And you never danced after?”

“Well sure.” Tony shrugged. “But not waltzing. More like, slow dancing as a prelude to taking someone to bed with me.” 

“Slow dancing.” Loki repeated, and his hand tightened on Tony's waist, bringing him closer until their chests were nearly touching. “ _ We _ are dancing slowly. Am I to understand that this is a prelude to you inviting me to bed?” His eyes sparked and Tony swallowed hard, shocked speechless by the words, by the way Loki’s voice lowered, by the  _ look  _ in his green eyes. 

“Are you-- are you  _ flirting  _ with me?” 

“No.” A shuttered look fell over his face almost instantly and Loki looked away. “I forgot myself. Forgive me.” 

The music ended, and Loki stepped away, bowing stiffly over Tony's hand. “Thank you for the dance, Anthony. Shall I escort you off the floor?”

“What just happened?” Tony laced their fingers together and tugged lightly. “I thought we were having fun, why are you---”

“Anthony.” Loki’s voice dropped again, and not in the sexy way from before. “Do not create a scene. People are watching. Our dance is over, please release me.” 

“What did I do wrong?” Tony asked,  but he let his grip loosen and Loki stepped away. 

“The problem lies with me, Anthony.” Loki straightened his jacket, bowed again, and walked away. 

Tony stared after him for a full minute, only leaving the dance floor when another song started and he realized he was in the way of the other dancers. 

He could just barely see the top of Loki’s head disappearing around a corner, heading for the gardens, so Tony glanced around to make sure Thor was still gone, and took off after him. 

No one had ever said patience and tact were among his best attributes, so Tony was about to be a whole lot less subtle with the demi god. 

It was high time they figured some things out. 

*******************

Loki wasn't even in the gardens, just leaning over the railing of the balcony overlooking them. 

“Anthony.” he said quietly as Tony closed the big doors behind him, shutting out most of the noise from the party. “Our King will be looking for you, and it will cause talk if you are found out here with me.” 

“I can definitely say I have never cared a whole lot what people say about me.” Tony shrugged and stood next to Loki. “You never struck me as the type to care either.” 

“Perhaps at one time I wasn't.” Loki’s hands tightened on the railing. “But it is entirely different to not care what people say about me. A completely other thing to tarnish the reputation of Our King’s love.” 

“So it's my reputation that made you leave me on the middle of the dance floor, like a girl dumped on prom night?” 

“I do not understand that reference.”

“Um.” Tony chuckled. “I was thrilled to be dancing with such a handsome man, but then he went and left me for someone prettier.” Tony motioned to the garden. “Her name was Rose and my innocent heart was left broken.” 

“I have my doubts as to the innocent of your heart.” Loki said dryly, but he looked like he wanted to smile. “But I will apologize for leaving you, I simply--”

“I get it.” Tony nodded. “It's hard to feel as if everyone is judging you when you are in a room, harder to feel as if they are judging you because you are smiling. As if you don't have anything you should be smiling about.” 

“Yes.” 

“I get it.” Tony repeated, and then he took a chance and reached for Loki’s hand. “Will you dance with me again?” 

“I do not want to return to the banquet.” Loki shook his head. “I would prefer--”

“We can dance out here. I'll show you a thing or two about Earth slow dancing.” Tony pulled him away from the railing, and looped his arms up around Loki’s neck. “Hands on my waist.” he instructed, and Loki watched him warily for a moment before tentatively placing his hands on Tony's waist. “There you go.” 

Tony looked up at him and grinned. “Now we are just gonna sway. Just nice and slow. Think of some nice, slow tune and just move with it.” 

“Very well.” Loki still looked entirely unsure, but he began moving, taking slow, short steps to move them in a circle for a few minutes. “Anthony, this is barely dancing. Is this honestly how you mortals woo a lover to your bed?” 

Tony didn't answer, just stepped closer and rested his forehead on Loki’s shoulder, and their slow dancing stopped when Loki froze up. 

“Anthony what are you---”

“This is usually the part where you hold me a little tighter.” Tony interrupted. “If I get closer, you are supposed to take the opportunity to maybe cop a feel. That means--”

“I am  _ aware  _ of what that phrase entails.” Loki said, and his voice sounded strangled, like he wasn't quite breathing right, but he slid his arms around Tony, holding his lower around his hips, tighter against his body. 

“See? You got it.” Tony quieted again, letting Loki move them again in a slow, easy circle, turning his head to place his ear over Loki’s heart. “Your heart is pounding. Relax, slow dancing is easy.”

“Yes, well, I feel as if I am only a moment away from panicking.” Loki surprised himself by admitting. “This is… I am not sure what to do right now. I cannot remember the last time someone was willing to…” he cleared his throat. “I am simply unused to interactions like this.” 

“You know, if you quit doing things like making me hunt for you to have lunch, or making me beg you to dance with me, these sort of things would happen more often.”

“You are serious?” Loki asked. “You would wish to-- to be with me in this way?”

“This way. Probably other ways.” Tony closed his eyes and let himself sway closer. “But only if you stop treating me like I have the plague.” 

“Anthony, surely you understand why I try to keep my distance.”

“I  _ do _ understand.” Tony nodded. “But I'm just saying it doesn't have to be like that. There’s a lot more going on with you than I know about, and I get that. And nothing is fixed in a day and I know it will take time and all, but it doesn't mean you and I can't… do this. If you want.” 

“What do  _ you  _ want, Anthony of Midgard?” 

“I kinda want to kiss you.” Tony leaned away enough to meet Loki’s eyes. “Will you kiss me?” 

“Our King would have my head.” Loki whispered, and his voice shook. “I would never  _ dream  _ of taking such a chance.”

“Our King has given his blessing.” Tony whispered right back, and smoothed a piece of hair from Loki’s face. “You gonna kiss me or what?” 

Loki lowered his head, sliding their lips together and leaving a barely there kiss on the corner of Tony's mouth, lingering at the soft spot before pulling away with a shaky sigh. 

“Can we keep dancing?” his voice was hoarse and Tony nodded, stepping right into his space and cuddling into his chest. 

“Thank you.” Loki left the lightest kiss on Tony's hair and held him closer, one hand at the base of Tony's neck, the other low on his hip. “Thank you, Anthony.” 

Loki was grateful for the dark, the way it hid the tears on his cheeks and the red of his eyes. With too many emotions rolling through him, his glamour slipped entirely, and when Tony shivered, Loki knew his hands had gone cold, the frost in his veins bleeding through the layers of clothing. 

He made to pull away, but Tony just held tighter. 

“It's fine.” he mumbled. “It's  _ fine _ . Lets just keep dancing.” 

Loki took a deep breath. “Very well, then. We will just… keep dancing.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you aware of what occurred at the banquet last night?”

“Surely you, Our King, wishes to address such a thing?”

“The Prince simply cannot be allowed to carry on like this with your Chosen Love, it is not acceptable.”

Thor rubbed a big hand over his face and sighed. His three oldest advisors, men who had counseled even the All-Father Odin, stood in front of him in his study, each angrier than the last about the banquet.

“There is no harm in Loki and my Anthony dancing.” He finally said with a shrug. “I would think you would be thrilled to see the Prince joining in with our festivities instead of lurking on the side lines.” 

“Forgive me--” one of the advisors eyed the others nervously. “But Sir Anthony was seen  _ chasing  _ the Prince out to the gardens and then they were seen… embracing.”

“ _ Embracing _ .” Thor cocked an eyebrow, then raised his voice so the servant at the door could hear. “Fetch me Sir Anthony  _ now.”  _

It took only a few minutes for Tony to arrive, breezing through the door in a silk shirt in a….  _ shocking _ shade of orange, grey pants showing off his log legs and the curve of that ridiculous, perky butt.

Thor tried not to smile, tried not to let his interest show in his eyes, but the way Tony smiled, playing with his necklace-- he  _ knew _ .

“Anthony. Come sit here.” Thor pushed back from his desk and patted his leg and Tony perched on his lap, running tender fingers through long blonde hair and tugging lightly until Thor dropped his head to kiss him. “How are you today?”

Tony flicked a bored look at the council members and leaned up to whisper in Thor's ear-- “ _ I would be doing better if you'd acknowledge how great my ass looks in these pants” _ . 

Thor cleared his throat, his hand squeezing around Tony's thigh. “Later, my love.”

“Promise.” Tony urged and Thor shook his head. 

“You are   _ feisty _ today, beloved. Whatever could be on your mind?”

“Why don't you move your hand a little higher and find out.” Tony wiggled on Thor's lap invitingly, and Thor was bending to kiss him again when a council member cleared his throat loudly.

“If you would, Our King, return to the issue at hand.”

“I hate them.” Tony muttered but he eased off Thor's lap and sat on a chair anyway. “What did you need me for, then?”

“Anthony, the council members are…” Thor spread his hands in a vague gesture. “...suggesting that perhaps your behavior with Loki last night is cause for concern.”

“My behavior last night.” Tony repeated. “Dancing with Loki.”

“Not just dancing, apparently.” Thor tapped his fingers on his desk. “Some saw you follow him out to the gardens.”

“ _ Really _ .” Tony sent the councilmen a look, then looked at Thor innocently. “Now, does that sound like me? Doing something in a public setting that would cause people to talk?”

“No my love, doesn't sound like you at all.” Thor agreed, blue eyes twinkling. 

“It  _ also  _ doesn't sound like me to do anything to cause a scene, right?”

“Absolutely not.” Thor nodded, a smile curling around his lips. “You are the  _ picture _ of discretion, my Anthony.” 

“Picture of discretion. Exactly.” Tony leaned forward in his chair, clasping his hands between his legs loosely. “Now then. Don't I also strike you as the type of man to make sure that any of my actions are completely okayed by my love, by my King?” His voice softened, a fond look towards Thor. “And you know I wouldn't do anything without telling you.”

“I am aware.”

“Well then.” Tony looked back at the councilmen, eyes flashing in annoyance. “Maybe you three have better things to do than to annoy Thor with bogus reports of me getting frisky with the Prince!” 

“I believe my love is correct.” Thor added. “Your grievances are unnecessary as I am entirely aware of what transpired between Anthony and my brother. As you are my advisors and considered  _ wise _ men, I suggest you stop listening to rumours and spreading lies.”

“Your forgiveness.” The council members all bowed low, murmuring soft apologies to both Thor and Tony as they left.

As soon as the door closed, Thor was turning in his chair, folding his arms and staring at Tony.

“Anthony. My love, you are the light of my life, but you are also the  _ most _ likely to not only cause a scene but  _ also  _ to purposefully do something to make sure people talk about it.”

Tony grinned and scratched at his neck self consciously. “I might be.”

“But--” and now Thor leaned forward, reaching one hand out for Tony. “You wouldn't ever do anything that you knew I wasn't alright with. Not because I demand that you ask but because we trust each other.” 

“Of course.” Tony took Thor's hand, let himself be pulled back onto his lap. “I love you.”

“And I love  _ you.”  _ Thor kissed him. “I haven't seen you since dinner last night, forgive me for not seeking you out before now, as obviously something happened that perhaps you and I should talk about.” 

“I kissed Loki.” Tony said, lacing their fingers together. “We danced and then he sort of… flirted with me and it freaked him out so he ran out to the garden and I followed him. We um… we danced again outside and I asked him to kiss me.” 

“And he kissed you? Or you kissed him?” Thor prompted and Tony shrugged.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it does.” Thor brought Tony closer against him, rubbing slow circles on his back. “There is a difference between  _ you,  _ my head strong, impetuous perfect love, just kissing Loki, and another thing all together for my perfectly composed, rarely spontaneous brother to kiss  _ you.  _ I remember you kissing reporters because they complimented your tie. Loki has never been one to give  _ or  _ receive physical affection easily.”

“I asked him to kiss me.” Tony amended. “And he did. But barely. I mean, just  _ barely _ . I mean, I've met  _ nuns  _ who kiss more enthusiastically. And then we danced some more.”

Thor decided to ignore the  _ nuns  _ comment, because he absolutely believed his love had kissed nuns.  __ “And that is all?”

“That's it.” Tony tapped Thor's chest anxiously. “Are you upset?”

“Of course not. I told you, wherever the  _ hjartslattur  _ bond leads you and Loki.” Thor shrugged. “It will change nothing between you and I. In fact, if you could bring my brother  _ back _ , if you could give me back the Loki I remember by virtue of your bond and love--- Anthony, I would love you even  _ more. _ ” 

“Hmm.” Tony relaxed against him. “I like the sound of that.”

“I do like these pants on you.” Thor changed the subject, his voice softening, patting Tony's ass playfully. “I will have to commend the tailor.”

“Yeah they don't leave a whole lot to the imagination, do they?” Tony turned so he was straddling Thor's thighs, rocking down against him suggestively. “Does My King have some time for me?”

Thor stood to his feet, bringing Tony up off his lap and laying him out across his desk, stepping between his spread legs. “Anthony.” He bent far over, leaving a heavy kiss on Tony's lips before mouthing over his jaw, down his neck, bringing Tony's legs up over his broad shoulders.

“If you call me  _ My king _ I will give you every moment of the rest of my life, for whatever purpose you wish.”

“ _ Whatever  _ purpose?” Tony teased. “I imagine a King shouldn't spend  _ that  _ much time on his knees.”

Thor laughed and yanked Tony's hips to the edge of the desk, letting him feel the thick line of his cock through his pants. 

“First over my desk, then I shall worship you on my knees.”

When Tony's voice rose in a scream, the servant at the end of the hall quickly closed the doors to block off that part of the castle.

The King and his Love were not to be disturbed.

*******************

“Lunch!” Tony was still high off his time with Thor, and practically danced through the door to Loki’s solarium. “I told you it would be wild boar today. Your whole speech about Asgardians not leaving leftovers was completely wrong.” 

“Good day, Anthony.” Loki said, setting down his book and reaching for the plate. “How are you-- _ oh _ .” He startled when he looked up and Tony was leaning over, their lips just a few inches apart. “Oh.” he said again, quieter this time, and lifted his mouth to brush against Tony's. “How are you?” 

“Better now.” Tony's eyes were soft and Loki swallowed back the urge to reach up and kiss him again, and instead made room next to him for Tony to sit if he wanted. 

Tony sat immediately, wedging their legs together comfortably and digging into his lunch, and Loki watched him eat for a moment before picking up his own food. 

“Anthony, about last night. I---”

“I know.” Tony shook his head and lay his free hand on Loki’s thigh. “I know. You were wrong about the leftovers, but it's alright. Everyone is wrong everyone in a while.” 

“But about our dance--”

“Don't worry, I will practice not stepping on your toes.”

“Anthony.” Loki sighed. “Please I am trying to--”

“I know.” Tony winked at him. “These sandwiches are amazing.”

Loki blinked at him a few times and Tony put his sandwich back down. “Loki. I'm not going to let you say anything that happened last night was a mistake. I'm not going to let you say that it shouldn't happen again. Mostly because you already kissed me when I came in, so you know… already ruined that point.” 

“But Our King--”

“Has given his blessing that you and I pursue whatever this…  _ hjartslattur  _ bond is and where it might lead.” Tony hesitated. “I--I want to. I don't understand it, but I want to see where it goes. Even if nothing comes of it, even if it is strictly platonic and all it accomplishes is you and I… maybe working through some of what's going on with you.”

“You want to…pursue our bond.” Loki repeated slowly. “You are aware of what the  _ hjartslattur  _ bond entails. The sharing of one heartbeat, one  _ soul,  _ between two gods.”

“I am aware.” Tony replied, and then rolled his eyes because he had sounded  _ very _ much like Thor at that moment. 

“And you would wish to… involve yourself with me. In that way?” Loki sounded vulnerable, like he was waiting for Tony to laugh at him and call it a joke. “Even if it's not… platonic between us.”

“Yes.” Tony didn't even hesitate to answer, and just the one word, the instant agreement warmed something deep inside Loki's soul. 

“But only if you are open to it.” Tony added. “I realize that from an outside perspective it's  _ you  _ who has everything to lose if this… if we don't work out. And I know that's scary.”

“And how would you know this, then?”

“Because that was always me.” Tony said quietly. “With a  relationship back home, if I committed to someone I was taking a  _ huge  _ risk that they weren't just in it for the money or the fame. If we broke up, they were the lucky person who got to date me and I was villain who broke another heart, or was too spoiled to ever give love a chance.”

“Is that they said about you?” Loki sounded amused and Tony chuckled. 

“Either that, or horribly vicious rumors about my sexuality, or lack thereof. But even with my team, you know? I always had the most to lose. They survived just fine without me, but without them--” he swallowed and looked down. “Without them I was nothing. I lost everything.”

“And what was different with Thor? If you have such a long line of disappointments why were you willing to risk everything else all over again for  _ Thor?” _

“Because I--” Tony cleared his throat, but he still sounded choked up. “Because I didn't have  _ anything else to lose _ . If Thor hadn't showed up, I would have--I would have--” his hand on Loki's thigh tightened. “I didn't have anything to lose, if Thor let me down.” 

“I see.” Loki took a deep breath. “I have nothing to lose either, Anthony of Midgard. I have nothing now, and if whatever bond we have doesn't come to fruition, then I will have nothing then. So it couldn't possibly harm me to try, could it?”

“That was the least romantic way in the world for you to say yes.” Tony teased. “For a Silver Tongued God you are terrible at this sort of thing.”

“Forgive me.” Loki put his plate down, and turned to face Tony more directly on the sofa. “I am out of practice I suppose.”

“It's fine. I was only teasing.” Tony tilted his head curiously. “Did you… you didn't enjoy our dance?”

“''Twas the most pleasant thing I've done in years.” 

“Then why did you start this conversation like you were regretting it or something?”

“I did not want to…” Loki hesitated. “...get my hopes up, as it were. Many people do things beneath the cover of stars that they regret in the daylight. I was simply--”

“You were trying to give me a way out.” Tony finished for him. “But I kissed you when I walked in, so why would you think I wanted a way ou?”

“Everyone always wants a way out.” Loki stated and Tony shook his head.

“Not me. Not with this.” 

“Could I kiss you again, Anthony?” Loki asked softly,  _ so  _ softly, green eyes wide and unsure.

“Please do.” 

Loki leaned in close, his long fingers cold on Tony's jaw before warming as he slid them up to his ear and then down his neck, only to bring them back up to tangle in his hair.

Tony sucked in a quick breath when Loki's other hand landed on his thigh, his thumb rubbing slowly on the seam running up the inside on his leg, and Loki moved closer until their noses were bumping together, until their foreheads nearly touched--

\--and kissed him, lightly once, and then again once more. 

A noise at the door interrupted what would have been a third kiss, and Loki stiffened when he saw Thor standing there.

“Do not allow me to interrupt.” Thor shook his head, crossing the room and going down on one knee next to Tony. “Anthony, my love, I will be back by the evening meal. I look forward to seeing you.”

“Bye.” Tony leaned down and kissed him. “Have a good rest of the day.”

“You as well.” Thor turned to look at Loki, and reached to cover Loki's hand, the one that still rested on Tony's thigh. “Take care of our Anthony, hm?” 

“Of course.” Loki nodded. “Always.”

“Very good.” Thor squeezed Loki's hand lightly, dropped one last kiss on Tony's forehead and left the room. 

“Um--” Loki looked speechless while Tony just looked pleased. “Shall we continue our lunch then?”

“Shall we?” Tony repeated with a wink. “Wouldn't want your leftover sandwich getting cold.”

They separated, but as Loki went to take a bite, Tony abruptly lay a kiss on his cheek. 

“What was that for?”

“No reason.” Tony shrugged and went back to eating, and Loki smiled to himself before doing the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing changed right away between Loki and Tony, or at least not in any  _ obvious  _ way.

Perhaps their daily lunches were a little longer now, and Loki had definitely stopped changing wherever he hid. Now they ate every day in his solarium, their legs touching as they shared the couch, quietly talking about whichever book one was reading, or something that had happened the day before.

Tony still would join Loki in the gardens a couple times a week, following behind him with a watering can as Loki weeded the plants, or clipped roses to put in various vases around the castle.

At least once a week Thor would sit with them, usually on the floor by Tony’s legs so he could see both of them, and always left with a kiss to Tony’s head, and a soft word and hand on the shoulder for Loki.

It was nice. It was  _ different _ , but it was nice.

And being able to kiss Tony was more than Loki had ever hoped for.

Just quick kisses of course, barely there brushes against his mouth, a hand on Tony’s thigh or cupping his jaw for a few brief seconds before they parted.

Loki never pushed for more, and Tony never initiated it, but as the weeks wore on Loki was having a harder and harder time keeping himself in check, having a harder time pulling away when he should or keeping his hand from wandering up Tony’s thigh.

But that was fine.

Because he hadn’t had a moment in  _ weeks _ where his skin shaded blue or the frost ran through him. Not since their dance when he had been so afraid of what was happening. And that was… encouraging. Loki felt calm around Tony, he felt at peace for the first time in years as they ate their lunches and shared light touches and gentle embraces.

Or at least he felt calm and at peace until Tony would shift closer and give that little moan that he did whenever  Loki pulled away, or when he would just casually let his hand rest on Loki’s leg, usually higher than necessary, and then wink in that entirely distracting way.

And it had been happening more often this last week, so Loki had risen this morning with one goal in mind– To speak to Thor about taking things further.

And he was  _ terrified _ .

***********************

“I would have a word with you, My King, if you have the time.” Loki stood in the doorway of Thor’s study, grateful that the Thunder God chose to spend most of his time in  this room.

It was by no means small, but so much less intimidating than the throne room, and right now Loki was thankful for such a mercy.

“Loki.” Thor looked up immediately from the map on his desk, a warm smile splitting his face. “Come in. Sit.” He motioned to a chair. “How are you? It has been some time since you have come to speak with me.”

“I suppose.” Loki said cooly, and sat stiffly in the chair. “I came to speak with you about Anthony.”

“Is something wrong?” Thor was instantly on guard, protective and nearly bristling at the thought of any harm coming to his love.

“Leash your dog.” Loki said with a half smile, and Thor relaxed again, laughing at the old phrase from their childhood. It simply meant  _ calm down _ but from the lips of brothers it had always been something of an insult and a sure way to start a fight, and he was delighted that Loki had chosen to use it.

“How many times did you say to me just before I thoroughly beat you, Loki? Surely you have learned your lesson after these centuries.”

“One would think.” Loki agreed, and then changed the subject, unsure of how to react to a smiling, friendly Thor. “Nothing is wrong with your  _ hjartslattur _ , My King, I simply wish to–”

“You will call me  _ Thor _ .” He interrupted, pointing at Loki sternly. “This ‘My King’ business is irritable and unnecessary. Under the eyes of others of course our titles are used but like this, we are simply men.  _ You _ will call me Thor.”

“There are no  _ men _ like us.” Loki replied loftily. “Do not demote us to that level.” When Thor just looked at him, he sighed. “But very well, Thor. I wish to speak about Anthony.”

“What about our Anthony?” Thor queried, and Loki was struck by how easily Thor used that word.  _ Our _ . As if sharing Anthony was something he had always expected to do.

The thought was equal parts exhilarating and terrifying.

“Anthony and I have been–” Loki bit his lip, searching for the right words. “Getting  _ closer _ , as you know. And I would ask your permission to engage him further. To spend time with him outside of our lunches and few afternoons in the garden.”

“Has he expressed any interest in doing the same?” Thor leaned forward. “Have you had this conversation with him?”

“No.” Loki flushed and looked down. “No, I haven’t. I thought to speak with you first. And he has shown interest in furthering our… dalliance, even though he has not brought the topic up. Anthony is allowing me to move at my own pace, slow as it may be.”

“Calling the  _ hjartslattur _ bond a dalliance is insulting to all of us.” Thor announced. “It is far beyond a dalliance, and if it  _ isn’t _ on your part, you will face my anger. I will  _ not _ have Anthony led along as if he is one of your many conquests.”

“You always had many more conquests than I.” Loki argued good naturedly and Thor frowned, managing to look completely offended.

“I beg to differ. When I would return from my travels to the other realms, every woman in the kingdom was speaking of your bed. The  _ men _ too.”

“I may have played more in those days, without the god of thunder as a distraction.” Loki grinned, surprised by how easy it still was to tease Thor, to rile him up with no more than a few words.. “But worry not, what I want with Anthony is not a dalliance, however I am not sure what to call it, at this moment. And I would rectify that, with your permission.”

“It is not my permission you need. Anthony is his own man, it is his body and his heart to give. However, you do have my blessing to continue. I told Anthony weeks ago that however the  _ hjartslattur _ bond came to be between the two of you, all would be well.”

Thor stood to his feet to come around the desk and Loki stood as well.

“Thank you. Your approval and blessing means– _ oh _ !” Loki startled when Thor stepped into his space, one big hand on the back of his neck, bringing him forward until their foreheads touched. Then his other hand wrapped around Loki’s bicep, keeping him close in the way he had when they were younger, almost a hug but not quite, and all together more  _ intimate _ .

“Thor–”

“It has been good to have you back, Loki.” Thor muttered. “I know there is still much healing to be had, especially between you and I, but we will get there. Even just this, even simply talking without fighting, without the anger, is a step forward. I am not aware of all you have suffered since–” Thor shook his head. “I will never know all you have suffered, but please. Please allow Anthonys love to heal you, to heal  _ us _ . We will make it through this. We  _ will _ .”

“We will.” Loki repeated, and closed his eyes, believing for the first time that maybe it was true.

*****************

*****************

Loki was late to lunch that day, and Tony looked up at him from their couch, holding out his plate with a smile.

“Hey, there you are. I thought maybe you were going to ditch me.”

Loki didn’t answer, just took the plate from Tony’s hands and set it on the table before tangling his fingers in Tony’s hair, slipping his other arm around Tony’s waist and pulling him closer.

“Loki, what—” Tony’s words were lost as Loki kissed him firmly, his lips first cold then so warm Tony could have melted into the couch.

He made a noise of protest when Loki made to lean away, and the demi god chuckled quietly before tightening his hold on Tony’s hair and surging forward into a longer kiss, their mouths meeting and parting, tongue darting out to sweep along Tony’s lips before withdrawing, teasing little nips with sharp teeth, until Tony was whining and trying to get closer, but Loki held him firmly still, close but not too close, until he finally broke the kiss.

“Oh my god.” Tony’s eyes were still closed, and when Loki lay one last kiss on his mouth, he sighed. “Why haven’t you kissed me like  _ that _ before?”

“I never would have been so presumptuous to kiss you quite like that without permission first.” Loki answered quietly. “But I will confess to dreaming about it.”

“Yeah?” Tony smiled a little, pressing their foreheads together. “Since when?”

“Longer than I care to admit.” Loki kissed him again, then one last time before easing away so he could see the pretty flush on Tony’s cheeks, the heat in those dark eyes when they finally opened, the frustratingly adorable way he bit at his lip.

“So um–” Tony cleared his throat. “Is that why they call you  _ Silver Tongue _ ?”

“There are  _ many _ reasons why I have that nickname.” Loki teased quietly. “Several have to do with this sort of activity.”

“Oh my god.” Tony said again and Loki smiled, slow and seductive.

“Anthony, if you are going to call for a deity–”

“What is it with you guys and that?” Tony said a little breathlessly, tugging at his shirt collar because  _ wow  _ he was hot after that kiss. “Thor says the same thing.”

“Just seems rude to not call us by name.” Loki said, raising an eyebrow.

“ _ Oh _ my god.” Tony rolled his eyes this time, and Loki cupped his jaw.

“Again, darling, if you’re going to call for a  _ deity _ –” Loki took his mouth again, his tongue pressing at the seam of Tony’s lips until he opened on a groan, then dipping inside to lick and taste every inch, every corner until Tony was moaning and clutching at Loki’s shirt.

“Loki.” He breathed when they parted, and his eyes fluttered open, dazed and unfocused. “ _ Loki _ .”

“Anthony.” Loki whispered. “You are  _ beautiful _ like this.”

It was perfect between them right now, and Loki’s guard was down, his magic relaxed–

–and then his eyes widened in horror when Tony shivered away from his touch, because Loki’s hands were the dark blue of his Jotunn form, and he knew when his eyesight changed and sharpened that his eyes had turned as well.

“Forgive me.” Loki wrenched away from him and stumbled to his feet. “Anthony, forgive me, I thought I had better control over–”

“Stop. Stop, don’t go.” Tony jumped up to and grabbed Loki’s wrist, grimacing from the overwhelming cold but not letting go.

“Anthony, please–” Loki snapped his eyes shut. “ _ Please _ just–”

“I like the blue.” Tony cut in and Loki’s eyes opened wide. “The red is a little shocking but I can get used to it. The blue is pretty, I–I’m a fan.”

“If you hold too long I will burn your skin.” Loki said, his lips barely moving, still unable to believe that Tony hadn’t run away. “Let go, for your sake.”

Tony let go, only to pull his shirt sleeve over his hand and reach for him again. “Why does your skin do that?” He sat back down and pulled Loki back with him. “I’ve seen it before, like you fade blue, what is that? You can’t control it? And the cold, like when we danced? I assumed it was the wind turning cold but it was… you?”

“It is my Jotunn form.” Loki was still staring down in shockk at where Tony was holding his wrist. “I am a frost giant, and the form you know is my glamour.”

“There was a lot of words there I don’t understand, but keep talking.” Tony reached for one of the blankets on the settee and placed it over Loki’s arm before grabbing him tight again, the cold soaking through even those layers after a few minutes.

“My control over my glamour weakened considerably after my time with…” Loki’s throat jerked as he swallowed. “After my time away from Asgard, and now if I am feeling anything too strongly, it slips entirely.”

“So you were kissing me and–”

“And lost myself.” Loki finished, looking down at his hands. “And here we are.”

“Um–” Tony was trying to figure out what to say, how to say it, but he was shifting around on the couch as the cold from Loki’s form soaked into the cushions, and frost started creeping up the windows. “Loki I–”

“Forgive me, Anthony.” Loki pulled away, turning his collar up and hiding his hands in his cloak. “You shouldn’t have to see this.”

He was gone before Tony could say anything else, disappearing through the doorway to his bedroom, shutting the door and sliding the bolt.

Tony sat there, rubbing his hands together uncomfortably, trying to get rid of the chill that had settled in his bones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for mentioned past sexual assault.   
> Discussed (not in detail at ALL) for a few paragraphs near the end of the chapter, I put a ***** before it starts and right as it ends, just a few paragraphs, nothing graphic, but please be careful.

“You have been avoiding our Anthony, and it is hurting him.” Thor said disapprovingly as he fastened his warm cloak over his riding clothes.

“Your forgiveness.” Loki murmured, staring down at the ground. “Things did not go as planned and I--”

“Anthony mentioned your change. He also said that you ran from the room before he could even try and understand what had happened. Your brief explanation only confused him more.

“Yes. Well when he came running to you, did you tell him of the demon that lurks within me?”

“Your Jotunn form is not a demon, Loki.” Thor said patiently. “You have hated it for so long, but it is not as monstrous as you believe. And it has no bearing on your personality. ''Tis just cosmetic. Our Anthony does not care about such things.”

“Easy for you to say.” Loki retorted. “You have poems written to your beauty. I am the thing that lurks in the night, what we tell the children in horror stories.”

“ _ You  _ are not.” Thor shook his head. “And by denying Anthony to chance to see you, to even talk to you, is hurtful to both of you. It pains me to see you miserable. It has been a long few days.”

“Yes well.” Loki folded his arms, shook his head in defeat. “While I have missed Anthony, I am at a loss as to how to talk to him again. We were close and then I--” he closed his eyes. “I changed and I couldn't--”

“He mentioned you were  _ close _ .” Thor agreed, a curious light in his eyes. “I take it after our conversation, you were eager to further your relationship with our Anthony.”

“I  _ attempted _ .” Loki emphasized. “And look what happened. Obviously Anthony and I are not meant to--”

“You need to talk to him.” Thor insisted. “You are doing him a disservice by assuming that he will reject you over something cosmetic, something you have no control over.  _ What _ you are has no bearing on  _ who  _ you are, and it is high time you realized that. Our Anthony is only a man and yet he is stronger of will than most immortals that walk our realms. What if I had discounted him because of  _ what  _ he was? I would have missed out on my love and I cannot abide that.” 

Thor frowned at him. “Do  _ not  _ leave our  _ hjartslattur  _ lonely, wondering why one who shares his heart is trampling so thoroughly on it by hiding himself away. Go to him.”

“I will be gone for several days, and if I return to hear that you have avoided him, I will be very angry with you.”

“Thor--”

“ _ Loki.”  _ Thor grabbed him in their almost-hug, their arms clasped, their foreheads touching. “Swear it. Swear you will go to him. I will not leave while you two are at odds with each other. 

“I swear.” Loki agreed, even as he fought against the panic in his chest, the thought of facing Anthony again enough to make him tremble. “I swear.”

“Very well, then.”

Thor held him for another moment before pulling away. “I have already said good-bye to Anthony, left him sleeping in our chambers.”

“I will find him when he wakes.” Loki promised. “Safe travels. Return home to us.”

Loki didn't think anything about his words, it was a standard enough thing to say in parting. But this time something flickered in Thor's blue eyes, something Loki didn't quite catch before the giant turned and headed out the door.

But whatever it was left Loki feeling… warm.

*********************

********************

Tony was stretched out the most comfortable chair in the world, flipping through his book of old legends, searching for more information on the  _ hjartslattur  _ bond, as well as anything about whatever a frost giant was. It actually wasn't a chair, it was a chaise lounge, but Tony had claimed it for his own and had definitely kicked Thor's giant ass off it a time or two when he wanted to lay down. It was a full nine feet long, way too long for Tony but he didn't care, just stretched out as far as he could and enjoyed the space.

Honestly he couldn't believe he hadn't had one of these on Earth. Would have kept his stress levels much lower.

Anyway. There was depressingly little information on both things, nothing more than fairy tales or horror stories in most of the books he had been able to find, but he stretched out even further and kept reading.

From what he could tell the  _ hjartslattur  _ bond was something like a happily ever after, and the frost giants were something like the boogeyman under the bed. 

Not surprisingly, Tony was more than okay with one of those things, and troubled by the other. 

He tossed that book away and reached for a bigger one, an older one, and started scanning the pages for anything Frost Giant related. Frost giant and  _ Jotunn  _ or whatever Loki had called himself. Thor had been stubbornly scarce with his information, pushing Tony to go and see Loki and ask the questions himself. 

Easier said than done, when Loki was apparently the best at hide and seek and Tony hadn't been able to find him once in the last few days. Stupid, stubborn Demi gods and their mood swings. 

A quiet meow and Tony looked up to see a sleek black cat peeking around the edge of the doorway. He sat up curiously, staring at familiar bright green eyes in the little face.

“Hey kitty cat.” He said quietly. “What are you doing?” 

The cat came closer, winding it's way through the legs of the various chairs before rubbing up against Tony's leg with a plaintive little whine. 

“Yeah? Need some attention? Come on.” Tony lay back down and patted his stomach invitingly until the cat jumped and landed feather soft on his chest, curling into a tight ball and closing it's eyes. 

“So I'm reading about the  _ hjartslattur _ bond.” Tony scratched the cat's ears idly as he talked. “Seems alright. Sort of a guaranteed happily ever after for myself, Thunder Thighs  _ and  _ our resident shape shifter. I'm a fan. Little old me with a hunky blond and mysterious brunette? I'm not really sure how my being human plays into all that, but I suppose I could cross that bridge later. I've read something about like, golden apples? Should solve the mortality problem.” 

The cat stretched a little and Tony ran a hand down it's back, smiling when it arched into the touch. “Not gonna say anything about the shape shifter comment? Alright then. That's fine. You're cuddly anyway, and there are worst ways to spend my day then with a cat and a good book, hm?”

He picked back up his book, propping it up on his knees, and kept petting the cat, playing with it's tail and rubbing it's tummy when it rolled over.

Eventually the green eyed thing snuggled close and started purring and Tony just grinned.

Demi gods. Ridiculous. Not fooling anyone.

********************

It was lunch time before the cat stirred, stretching dramatically, claws digging into Tony's chest like sharp little knives until Tony grimaced and pried them off.

“Don't gotta be all pokey with me, kitty, come on.” He sat up on the chaise lounge, pushing the cat to his lap. “Do you want lunch? Some Meow Mix? Friskies?” He raised his eyebrows and the cat looked back at him with a somehow completely offended look in his eyes. 

“Yeah. Didn't think you would think that was funny. Thor would have been rolling in the floor laughing. At least  _ he  _ thinks I'm funny.” 

Tony bit his lip in thought and then reached for a blanket, spreading it out over the cat before laying back down.

“You know, um, you don't have to be a cat to spend time with me. I mean, the fur is cute and all, but I'd rather hold  _ you _ , huh? If you want, I mean. I know you're all freaked out after the other day, but…we can do this sort of thing without you needing a litter box.”

Under the blanket the cat huffed angrily and Tony grinned.

“I'm just saying. If you want to, maybe change up and we can lay here together, huh? Otherwise we can keep doing this. But don't leave, because I've missed you these last few days.”

He called for a servant, having to raise his voice to nearly yelling since the servants had finally learned to leave him alone while he was reading. The first few weeks in the castle, a servant was popping in to check on him every fifteen minutes until Tony had finally thrown a book at someone and yelled at Thor to mark the library as a no fly zone. He didn't need to be catered to, he just wanted to read.

So now of course, he had to shout just to catch someone's attention, which was just how karma seemed to work.

“Sir Anthony.” The young man bowed quickly. “Forgive my tardiness, we have been told to--”

“I know. It's fine.” Tony waved off the apology. “But could I get a sandwich? Roast beef? Or something like it? And there was some really good grain bread yesterday? Put my sandwich on that.” 

“Of course. Right away.” The servant bowed again and ran off and Tony settled back into his chaise lounge with a smirk. Yeah. There were  _ perks  _ to being Thor's Chosen Love. Perks like sandwiches on fresh bread. 

“You are adjusting to life as royalty faster than you let on.” 

Tony looked down in surprise when the cat spoke, Loki's deep voice too loud for such a small animal, then his eyes widened further as the air seemed to shimmer and heat, the room going blurry for a minute.

When his eyes refocused, Tony found himself with all six feet plus of Loki laying between his legs, one long arm braced above his head, the other hand pressing into his chest. 

“Uh,  _ hey _ .” Tony looked down then, at pale skin and lean muscles and a bare chest that led right down to where their bodies met, the blanket riding low on slim hips, looking like it could fall onto the floor any second and Tony-- Tony's fingers were practically itching to pluck it right off. “Look at  _ you _ .” 

“Forgive me for the shape shifting.” Loki said softly. “I wasn't sure how to approach you to speak with you after our last time together and this seemed like the easiest way to break the ice.”

“It's fine. The cat was cool.” Tony nodded quickly, licking his lips. “But um, this is fine too.” He shifted his hips against the chaise lounge, Loki's weight pushing him further into the cushion and he took a deep breath, trying to reign himself in so they could just  _ talk.  _

Because  _ talking _ was important. More important than miles of pale, perfect skin slotted  _ naked  _ between his thighs. Loki didn't seem disturbed by it, didn't even seem to notice that he was nude, so Tony certainly wasn't going to bring it up and ruin the moment.

“You are uncomfortable.” Loki was searching his eyes, misreading the struggle he saw there. “Not ready to talk with me yet about what happened. I should give you more time. Shall I shift back?” 

“That's not it at all.” Tony shook his head. “No. That's not--”

“Then why do you look---anxious?” Loki frowned. “I should leave. I--”

“ _ Don't.” _ Tony's hands came down on Loki's waist, his eyes closing as he finally touched smooth, cool skin. “Don't leave. Just wasn't prepared for you to end up naked on me when you shifted. I honestly didn't think that through. My bad.”

“I will get dressed, then.” Loki made to sit up but Tony shook his head again, eyes still closed.

“Nope. This is fine. Don't leave.”

“Anthony, I think perhaps--”

“Loki.” Tony finally opened his eyes, put one hand on the back of Loki's head to urge him closer. “This is  _ fine. _ If you're fine, I'm fine. Just come here.”

“Very well, then.” He said slowly, and slid down the lounge until he could rest his head on Tony's chest, wishing he could purr in  _ this  _ form as Tony started running fingers through his hair. “This is alright as well?”

“Definitely. Are you okay?” 

“Yes.” A sigh of relief from Loki, and Tony was struck by just how tense the Demi-God had been, once he relaxed and nearly melted into Tony. “I have… missed you, Anthony. Our time together.”

“Yeah, well you're about the best at hide and seek because I've been looking for you for days.”

“A benefit to glamour I suppose.” Loki shrugged against him. “''Tis a simple trick to be invisible for a moment if I don't want to be seen.”

“Hm.” Tony kept tugging through Loki's long dark hair, the silky strands gliding effortlessly across his skin. “You could be in a hair commercial.”

“Your pardon-- what did you say?” Loki started to lift his head but Tony chuckled and rubbed his other hand across Loki's bare shoulders. 

“Nothing important.” 

They fell silent, Loki closing his eyes and letting himself fall deeper into the light touches across his back, the gentle pressure on his head as Tony combed through his hair. 

“Will you tell me about the skin thing?” Tony asked after a few minutes. “You don't have to tell me everything, but… does it hurt? To turn like that? Can you feel it? And I guess I don't understand how it's linked to your emotions?”

“It isn't truly a… change.” Loki started slowly. “It's my natural form. This form is my glamour. It just covers me so no one is afraid when they see me, and so I can mute the… unacceptable aspects of my Jotunn form.”

“Unacceptable aspects.”

“Yes. The way my touch is so cold it could burn you. The red eyes. Blue skin. When I am angry in that form, I can bring the ice from the air and use it as a weapon. It is… undesirable.”

“Who told you it was undesirable?” Tony wanted to know and Loki started to answer and then stopped and hesitated before speaking again.

“Frost giants are… the villains to the Asgardians. Cold and cruel even to their own, more to their enemies. I am guilty and undesirable by association. Even though, now I am simply guilty by my own actions. Still. Being of Jotunheim-- I do not belong here, and I have never been able to forget it.”

“How old were you when you--”

“I had lived many centuries before discovering my heritage. I am not sure how time works between our worlds, but I know it is  _ different _ , so I could not give you an accurate timeline.”

“I see. And you… hate it.”

“My Asgardians form is beautiful, isn't it? But once my Jotunn form was discovered, this glamour didn't matter. Everyone knew I was hiding, and even though I still wear the mask, it isn't doing me any good.”

“Does it hurt? To change?”

“Actually.” Loki hesitated as he tried to find the right words. “It is… a relief. Like releasing a deep breath. To not hide. To just  _ be.  _ But I cannot touch anyone, or anything without causing it harm. I cannot even look in a mirror. What sort of demon has red eyes? And the markings on my skin.” He shook his head against Tony's chest. “I look as if I belong in one of those circus shows you enjoy on Midgard.”

Tony was quiet, keeping his touch light, his breathing even as he tried to digest Loki's words.

Really this was the most Loki had ever opened up, the most he had ever said that was more than just small talk. 

It was both encouraging, and overwhelming, and Tony didn't really know what to say.

“Is that why you wear so many layers? To hide in case your… glamour slips?”

“And because I am always cold.” Loki admitted. “It moves like frost through my veins, through my bones. I am  _ always _ cold.”

Tony automatically reached for another blanket and settled it over Loki's body. “Is that better?”

“Thank you.” 

“So when your glamour slips--”

“There is a reason I am always calm and collected. Magic is only as strong as the person behind it, and I am not… I am not as strong as I once was. Any sudden emotion, being caught off guard, anything in that manner and my hold on my magic weakens and my true self shines through.” 

“So when we kissed?”

“I wasn't concentrating on my magic.” Loki smiled a little. “Not at all.”

“And when we danced?”

“You surprised me with your willingness to be held by me, to be close. I was… unprepared.”

“Hm.” 

They were silent again, Loki letting one hand rest lightly on Tony's hip, and with a murmured question to make sure it was alright, he slid the other up and under Tony's back to his shoulder, pressing their bodies together tightly. 

“I know this isn't easy, opening up.” Tony whispered. “I know how hard it was for  _ me _ , and you have so much more going on, I can't imagine--”

“It is easy with you.” Loki interrupted. “Easier than I ever would have imagined it could be.” He lifted his head, staring deep into Tony's eyes. “Thank you. For your patience with me. For not running like so many else have. For seeing past…  _ me _ to try and heal me. With you here, even Thor and I are able to speak again, and that is something I never thought would happen.  _ Thank you _ .”

“Of course.” Tony's voice was rough, his eyes full. “Lo, I-- um--I'll do anything to help, whatever you need. I'm just glad that we are--”

Loki hushed him gently, his gaze dropping to Tony's mouth. “Might I kiss you, Anthony?”

“You don't have to ask.” Tony shook his head. “Anytime. Seriously.”

“I'll always ask.” Loki's hand left his hip, knuckles brushing over Tony's cheek. “Never should you think I take you for granted.”

The kiss was soft and slow, Loki's lips cool on Tony's until they warmed against him, his tongue, twisting and slipping into Tony's mouth, teeth tugging at a full bottom lip until Tony was panting and shifting, his fingers digging into Loki's back. 

“Loki, we should--” Tony forgot what he was going to say when Loki moaned into his mouth, when he rolled his hips in an easy motion that had Tony's back arching and his eyes slamming shut, both hands landing on Loki's hips to coax him to do it  _ again.  _

“ _ Anthony.”  _ Loki's voice deepened, nearly rumbling in his chest and Tony surged up against him to deepen the kiss, hooking a knee between Loki's thighs and forcing him up until the demi-god was practically straddling him. 

The blankets slid down Loki's back, Loki remembering at the last minute to secure them at his waist and Tony sent him a fake pout before lifting his head for another kiss, swallowing every sweet sound Loki made, every little desperate pant and quiet sigh, and when Tony lifted his own hips, pressing his cock into the soft curve of Loki's ass, they both shuddered, their kiss broken as they tried to breathe. 

“Hey, can we--” Tony glanced down to where Loki was covered by the blankets. “I thought it would be a while for us but I am just…  _ all _ about you right now. You feeling… you feeling good? We alright?”

“You won't regret this tomorrow?” Loki murmured, and he seemed to withdraw a little, to maybe hold the blankets tighter. “Or when Thor returns home? I will say yes, if that's what you want, but I am not strong enough to--- I cannot handle having this, having  _ you  _ and then having it taken away.” something like panic filled his eyes. Panic and fear and  _ self loathing  _ and Tony sat up, swinging his legs over the lounge and sliding his arms around Loki’s waist.

“Hey Lo. Look at me, look at me.” He waited until Loki could meet his gaze. “Why don't we just lay together? It's a big step going from barely kissing to doing this, my bad for trying to rush it. We obviously need to talk about some more things, and trust each other more before this can happen. Let's just lay together, hm? Just hold each other?”

“Just… lay together.” Loki repeated. “Anthony, if more is what you want, I will not tell you no. Just… tell me to say yes, and I will. If  _ this _ is what you want, you do not have to settle for less.” 

Tony opened his mouth to protest, and then  _ what  _ Loki had said hit him and his mouth shut with a snap, his eyes going wide. 

Loki mistook his hesitation for agreement, and moved against him, grinding down into Tony's lap and leaning to kiss him. 

“Stop.” Tony jerked away at the last second and Loki stilled.

“I don't understand. I thought you wanted me to

\--”

“No. No.  _ Stop _ .” Tony's eyes were closed, his hands holding Loki's wrists tightly, and he felt the instant Loki's mood changed, the instant his glamour slipped.

The air around them seemed to freeze, the skin he was touching dropping cold so quickly his teeth started chattering, and when Tony opened his eyes, horrified red was staring back at him. 

“You don't want me.” Loki whispered and pulled free of Tony's grasp, gathering the blankets around his waist and pulling them to his chest. 

“That's not-- God  _ dammit _ .” Tony ran a hand over his face. “Loki, if you don't want this, why would you say yes?”

“Because  _ you _ wanted it. Or I thought you did.” 

“No, I was trying to tell you that we could just lay together and it would be fine. I was just getting a ‘not ready’ vibe from you. And then you said--  _ you said _ \--” Tony took a deep breath, staring right into Loki's red eyes. “You said you wouldn't tell me no.  _ Why  _ wouldn't you tell me no? Why would you say yes if--”

**********TW********

“Sometimes no isn't an option.” Loki's voice was flat and  _ terrible _ . “So I've learned to say yes.”

“Jesus Christ.” Tony wanted to  _ scream _ , wanted to put his fist through a wall, wanted to wrap Loki in blankets and carry him far away from anyone who had ever hurt him. “Jesus  _ Christ _ , Loki. No is always an option. Between you and I, you can say  _ no  _ to anything. Everything. I don't care. Just  _ please  _ say it. Please don't ever say yes because you think no isn't an option.”

Loki just kept looking at him with that awful blank expression. 

“I don't even want to know why that option was taken from you.” Tony was shaking his head, running his hands through his hair. “I don't, I  _ can't  _ \--”

“There are ways to break even the gods.” Loki answered dully, and Tony thought he would be sick, wrapping his arms around his waist and rocking back and forth on the couch. 

“Loki, I'm so sorry. I'm  _ so sorry. _ Loki, Jesus  _ Christ _ .”

“You are… distressed because of me.  _ For  _ me.” Loki said after watching him for a minute, and he sounded completely astonished. “You are… upset for me. Because of what I went through.”

“Sick to my stomach thinking that you are only telling me  _ yes  _ because you think I won't accept  _ no. _ ” Tony said through gritted teeth. “When did that change? When did you go from kissing me willingly to  _ letting  _ me kiss you? When I asked for more? You just decided to keep going because I suggested it? Even though you didn't want to?”

“You obviously wanted more.” Loki pointed out. “And your concession to just  _ lie  _ together was obviously just--”

“It was  _ true!” _ Tony snapped. “I was being serious! For the longest time all Thor and I did was share a bed and kiss and it was the safest I'd ever felt in my  _ life.  _ I wanted to share that with you because I  _ knew  _ you weren't ready for more and then-- then--” he covered his mouth when his stomach turned. 

“I would kill them for you if I could.” Tony was  _ furious _ , and Loki could only stare at him in surprise. “I would rip them apart and feed them to the  _ dogs _ .” 

“Anthony.” Loki took a few steps in his direction, kneeling down close to Tony's feet. “You aren't angry with me. You are angry with… them?”

“Of course I'm not angry at you!” Tony yelled, then he forced himself to quiet. “I realize that me yelling is sort of counteracting that point, but  _ no _ not angry with you. A little peeved that you would have gone through with this even if you didn't want to but--- no.” He seemed to deflate, his shoulders drooping. “It's not your fault. I just…it makes me hurt for you. All I could think about was  _ you _ on top of me. You're beautiful and I  _ want  _ you and it didn't occur to me that maybe you didn't want me too---”

Cool fingers then, on the side of his face and when Tony looked up, Loki's eyes had returned to green and a tremulous smile was hovering on his lips.

“All the times I thought to speak of what happened, I never thought someone would be angry  _ for  _ me. I assumed that I wouldn't be believed, or perhaps I would be shunned. Most people would think I deserved it, after all the things I have done.”

“ _ No one deserves that.” _ Tony snarled, and Loki inched closer. 

*******TW END*******

“Anthony of Midgard.” He cupped Tony's chin, rubbing a thumb over Tony's bottom lip. “Would you take me to bed and lie with me? I think falling asleep in your arms would heal something inside me.”

“Are you sure?” Tony asked hoarsely. “Because we don't have to--Loki  _ no.  _ Don't do this if--”

“Yes.” Loki pressed a soft kiss to Tony's lips. “Yes, darling,  _ please _ . I cannot think of anything I would want more than to lie with you, to be held by you.”

A hand through Loki's hair, settling at the base of his neck. “I'm not going anywhere, Lo.” Tony said firmly. “We have all the time in the world to figure this out. I don't care if it takes  _ years,  _ I--”

“I can't imagine it taking  _ years _ .” Loki smiled. “Because I want you as well, Anthony. But for right now, I would love to just…  _ be  _ with the one who eases my pain, who takes my hurt onto himself, the one who is strong enough to keep me right.”

Another kiss, lingering over each other's mouths with soft sighs.

“May we go to bed, darling?”

When Tony finally nodded, Loki pressed their foreheads together and snapped his fingers, sending them directly to his chambers, directly onto his bed.

And the servant who had finally showed up with a sandwich, apologizing over and over for it taking so long, saying something about the bread Tony had  _ specifically  _ requested needing to finish baking before they could use it, or something along those lines-- he walked into an empty room, with just a few blankets on the floor, and the lingering shimmer of magic in the air.


	10. Chapter 10

“The teleport thing is cool.” Tony commented over his breakfast the next morning and Loki looked up from his tea with a short smile. 

“I suppose so, if you are unused to it.” 

“Thor can't teleport.” Tony pointed out. “I mean, Mjolnir can fly or whatever, but his giant ass has to walk every where without her or a horse.” 

Loki’s smile grew. “Yes well, perhaps I do have an advantage over him in that way. I require neither a hammer nor a horse to move myself.” 

“How far can you go? Teleporting, I mean. Is it actually teleporting? That doesn't seem like a cool enough word for it.” Tony scooted closer on the couch until their legs were touching. “But, could you get us to the other side of the kingdom?”

“Asgard is more of a realm, less of a kingdom.” Loki corrected. “And yes. In a heartbeat. When it comes to traversing the realms, it's not actually teleporting, but more…  _ jumping  _ I suppose. I am simply pulling myself from one place and landing in another. It is useful when moving  _ between  _ the realms as well. The jump to Midgard is harder on me, but I can do it if needed.”

“So you don't have to use the bifrost? And the blind guy? But you used it when you came us.”

“Heimdall.” Loki sounded amused. “And no, I mastered moving between the realms without assistance  _ centuries _ ago. I used the bifrostnto find you and Thor because I cannot move myself and two other bodies easily. It hurts, someon could get lost in the between and torn apart. It is safest to do when it is just I, or when I am moving familiar places, such as the garden to my chamber.”

“Amazing. That's all just… amazing.” Loki blushed at the awe in Tony's voice. “That's why one of your names is Sky Traveller. Because you can just  _ poof _ and arrive places.

“I prefer to think I don't  _ poof _ , darling.” Loki answered, and then his eyes widened when Tony leaned up and kissed him. 

“I like when you call me darling.” 

“Then I shall continue to do so.” 

***********************

***********************

“Thank you, for staying all night with me.” Loki murmured later, as they walked towards the stables. “And for spending the day with me. I have missed your company.”

“I actually didn't realize we slept most the day and all night.” Tony admitted. “But I wouldn't have left either way. And I've missed you too. You and I--- we have something different than what Thor and I have and it's.. It's nice.” 

“Would you explain that?” Loki held the gate open so Tony could walk ahead of him, smiling when the beautiful mortal headed straight for the winged horses, clucking and cooing softly as he held his hands out. 

The giant beasts trotted towards him eagerly, and Loki smiled wider when Tony pulled sugar cubes and pieces of carrot from his pockets to feed them. 

“You realize, “ Loki came up behind him. “The pegasus does not need to eat, that they are nearly more mythical than the gods themselves.”

“Mythical or not, what pony doesn't want sugar cubes?” Tony leaned further into the corral, reaching to pet the velvety noses. “Just because they are some sort of… higher version of an earth horse, who’s to say they don't want the same love and attention mortals do?” 

“Anthony.” Loki reached for him then, turning him so they were face to face, backing him up against the fence so they could press together. “Tell me why you and I are different from you and Thor?” 

“Because Thor is perfect and I am not.” Tony shrugged. “I can take everything from him because he has everything to give. But you and I--” he looped his arms around Loki’s neck, huffing in annoyance as he pulled Loki down to him. “--tall bastard-- you and I are both broken souls. And when we heal, we heal  _ together _ . Thank god we have Thor to keep us right, because we would be a mess.” 

His dark eyes warmed, softened, and Loki thought he could feel it down to his soul. 

“Thor  _ chose  _ me when I had nothing to give him and that is amazing. But you and I  _ need  _ each other, and that's…” he shook his head. “That's a whole other thing, you know?” 

“So.” Loki touched their foreheads together. “Would you rather be chosen? Or needed?”

“I'm a high maintenance guy.” Tony teased. “I require both of them.” 

********************

********************

“Tell me, Anthony.” Loki started, as they ate their lunch in the brightly lit parlor off of the main dining hall. “Do you miss Midgard? The people? The way of life?”

“I miss real shoes.” Tony looked down at his slippers in disgust. “I don't know why you guys insist on making me wear slippers but I don't love it.”

“You are given slippers, because as the Chosen Love of Our King, you are not to do any work.”

“And if I need to walk?”

“You could simply snap your fingers and someone would carry you.”

“That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.”

“And yet you claim to be high maintenance.”

“Oh I'm high maintenance as hell.” Tony agreed. “Meaning I like my shoes to coordinate with my outfit and my sunglasses and that's difficult to do when wearing  _ slippers.” _

“Ask for shoes.” Loki pointed out. “Thor wears sandals and I wear boots. There is no reason you couldn't request shoes. Though I will say, slippers make it easier to simply deposit you in bed as we wish.”

Tony choked on his salad and Loki his his smile behind his water. “ _ Deposit me in bed? _ ”

“How else would you describe the way Thor simply carries you off and proceeds to darken the sky with your Storms?”

“Alright, I can't argue that.” Tony nodded. “Sure. So um, are you going to make a habit of also  _ depositing me in bed _ ? Once we get to that point?”

“Darling, I would much rather snap my fingers and take us somewhere versus throwing you over my shoulder and stomping away like some sort of marauding Viking.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” Tony's eyes widened. “So Thor is the marauding Viking and you are just… much smoother than that.”

“I have always aspired to be, what did you call it?,  _ smoother  _ than my hammer wielding, thunder calling golden haired brother.”

“I see.” Tony reached over and wiped a drop of dressing from the corner of Loki's mouth. “Well to answer your earlier question, there is not much I miss of Earth. Actual roast beef maybe. Real shoes. Maybe knowing what time it actually is because apparently in Asgard, time is irrelevant.” 

“But nothing else?” Loki promoted and Tony shook his head. 

“I'm happy here.” He said matter of factly. “Why would I miss earth?”

“I'm glad, Anthony.” Loki said softly and Tony grinned, licking the dressing from his thumb.

“Me too.”

*********************

*********************

“So do you shift into anything besides a cat?” Tony chewed idly on a piece of grass as they walked through the gardens, Loki directing them away from the roses to show Tony more of the grounds, of the orchards and the river that ran through it.

“Of course.” Loki trailed his fingers through the leaves of an apple tree as they passed. “Anything at all. Any animal. Any gender.”

Tony tripped right over his feet, landing in an undignified sprawl on the cobblestone path. 

“Are you alright?” Loki reached to help him up, but Tony just stared at his hand and then up at him.

“You said  _ gender _ . You can shift between a man and a woman?”

“And the others.” Loki added with a little smile. “That intrigues you, does it?” 

“The  _ others _ ?” Tony's eyebrows flew up. “Nope, my brain might explode if I think about that. But seriously? You are… gender fluid? Is that the right word?”

“That is one way of saying it.” Loki grasped his wrist and pulled him to his feet. “Mortals might say non binary I suppose? My Jotunn form is male, and that is how I keep my glamour, but with being able to shift…my gender is not a permanent characteristic, if I do not want it to be.”

“ _ Oh _ .” Tony squeaked, and they kept walking. “So I might turn around one day and you won't be Loki, you could be...Loren?” 

“Yes.”

“With all the… coordinating parts.”

“Yes.”

“ _ Oh _ .” Tony said again. 

Then after several moments, Loki-- “Would you like to spend time with… Loren sometime?” 

Tony coughed hard, bending over to try and clear his lungs, the image of a  _ female  _ Loki enough to make him nearly pass out. 

“That's shockingly tempting, but I'd rather spend time with Loki.” He finally said and it was Loki's turn to be surprised. 

“You would not prefer a shifted form? Something you are more comfortable with? Perhaps your Captain--”

“I'm gonna beat you halfway to hell if you finish that sentence.” Tony warned and Loki clucked his tongue sympathetically. 

“I was simply curious. Your reaction tells me all I wanted to know. I thought perhaps one of the reasons your silly  _ team  _ abandoning you hurt so badly was because you and the Captain had been involved.”

“No. No Cap and I weren't ever--” Tony scratched at his neck uncomfortably. “It was hard enough losing him a friend and teammate. If it would have been anything more… I wouldn't have survived it. Period.”

“Anthony.” Loki reached for him, slipping an arm around his waist and tugging him close. “Forgive me for bringing it up in such a glib manner.”

“It's fine.” Tony shook his head and changed the subject. “So if I ask nicely do you think they would make me peach pie tonight? This whole fresh fruit thing is amazing.” He plucked a peach from a branch and took a bite right out of it, laughing as the juice ran down his chin.

Loki’s eyes tracked the juice as it fell from his lips to his chin and nearly down his neck, forcing himself to not lean forward and lick it off the tan skin. 

“Or maybe cake.” Tony said thoughtfully, not even noticing Loki's intense gaze. “Chocolate? Do you like chocolate cake? Or are you gods above such mortal cravings?”

“I would think  _ gods _ would understand how strong a craving can be more than mortals.” Loki pulled Tony even closer as they walked, reveling in the freedom to  _ touch  _ without worrying about Tony pulling away. “After all, isn't everything you enjoy on earth just a product of a gods whim?”

“Jesus, I could choke on your ego.” Tony rolled his eyes but leaned in closer. “But that's what I get for falling for another god, isn't it?”

Loki jerked and stared down at him. “And have you in fact  _ fallen  _ for another god?”

“Well, I certainly don't meander through gardens with people I hate.”

*****************

*****************

“So do you believe in the  _ hjartslattur  _ bond like Thor does? I mean he throws the word around like it's a valid… thing. I know you and I have sort of talked about it but do you believe it is real?” 

“Why wouldn't I believe in it? I have seen the surge in Thor's power since he brought you here. And Our King has had no shortage of lovers over the centuries, but there have  _ never  _ been physical storms until he met you. That is proof enough for me.”

“So you believe that I'm his  _ hjartslattur.” _

“Without a doubt.”

“Then you believe I am  _ yours  _ as well.” 

“....there is an unexpected bond between us Anthony. Something physical  _ and  _ emotional, otherwise a day like today would never have happened. Because of who you are to Thor, I have to believe that you are… you are  _ mine  _ as well.”

“But that bothers you.”

“It terrifies me.”

“Because of  _ me?  _ Because I'm mortal?” 

“Because of  _ me.  _ Because I have searched for happiness my whole life, through magic and tricks and skipping through realms and here it is right here in front of me. All I have to do is reach out and claim it as my own.”

“So why don't you? I'm trying to be as obvious as possible about my interest. I realize there is a lot to work through between us, and between Thor, and all that. But-- I mean, I'm  _ here _ , you know. Not going anywhere. Why don't you just reach out?”

“That, Anthony, is a question I ask myself daily.”

******************

******************

They ate dinner sitting on the floor in Loki's solarium, their legs folded and their knees touching as they shared the plate of meat and cheese and a cold sort of pasta salad. 

“You are truly not scared of my Jotunn form.” Loki said after a few minutes. 

“Nope.” Tony grabbed a slice of tomato and popped it in his mouth. “I've seen some weird shit in my day. You turning blue doesn't even top the list. You've met Hulk, right?”

“I  _ vividly  _ remember meeting your Hulk.” Loki narrowed his eyes. “But I do not understand why you aren't more apprehensive about it.”

“Lo.” Tony reached for another piece of whichever meat they were eating. “Only Asgardians are terrified of Frost Giants right? Why would I, a mortal, be afraid of you? Why would I treat you with disgust?”

“My kind are monsters.” Loki argued and Tony shrugged. 

“Not to me. The idea of Frost Giants being these horrible things is an Asgardians idea. I have never heard the tales, so why would I be afraid? If no one told me snakes were poisonous why would I avoid them?”

“So.” Loki said slowly. “You are not afraid because you have no reason to be.”

“Exactly.” Tony shrugged again. “We can work around the cold thing. But it's maybe a little neat that you have such an obvious tell.”

“A tell.”

“Yeah, I'll always be able to tell when you're cheating at poker. You'll just flash that pretty blue and I'll know when to fold.” 

Tony was teasing of course, but Loki still watched him for a long moment, simply awed by this man who wasn't afraid of him. This man who didn't think his Jotunn form was horrifying. This  _ mortal _ who was somehow meant to be his. 

*****************

*****************

“I can't believe they actually made me cake.” Tony laughed as he dug into a huge slice of chocolate cake. “I fully expected them to say no.”

“You are Our Kings Chosen Love.” Loki reminded him with a chuckle. “You could ask for  _ anything  _ and the servants would make it for you.”

He patted the dirt around the base of a rose plant, glancing up at the sunset before deciding it was getting too dark to continue gardening. Brushing his knees off, Loki stood and joined Tony on the stone bench. 

“And how is your cake, Anthony?”

“You want some?” Tony offered and Loki shook his head. 

“Sweets are not really-- it has been a long time since I enjoyed them, I'm not sure I would still find them desirable.”

“Well you won't know until you try?” Tony scooped up a glob of frosting with two fingers and held it up to Loki's lips invitingly. “Come on.”

Loki glanced at him and when Tony nodded encouragingly, he leaned forward and opened wide, swiping his tongue across Tony's fingers and drawing them between his lips into his mouth, sucking and nipping at them to get every last bit of frosting, his tongue thrusting between the two digits before withdrawing.

“Oh my god.” Tony stammered when Loki finally let him go. “Oh my  _ god.” _

Loki smiled, slow and easy and  _ wicked _ . “Darling, if you are going to call for a deity--”

“Wait before we get too-- before I beg you to eat more frosting off my fingers, Lo let's just slow down and--”

“I don't need to slow down.” Loki shook his head. “Maybe yesterday I wasn't quite ready for… for this between us, but now I am.”

“It's only been one day.” Tony pointed out. “If this is you saying  _ yes  _ again because you think I want--”

“No. No.” Loki shushed him, scooting closer on the bench. “No, darling. I am saying  _ yes _ because we have spent the last two days together and it is the first time in years that I have felt like I am… home. Like I am at peace. Anthony, I am not saying that I am healed entirely or that I won't have awful days or that I won't have a relapse or  _ something _ .”  

Loki tilted Tony's chin up, bumping their noses together as he slid one hand up Tony's thigh. “I am saying that when you and I are together-- I'm not cold. And my heart beats--”

He smiled then, tenderly, lovingly. “Anthony, my darling, my heart beats as if it was never broken when we are together.”

Tony grinned, his cheeks flushed beautifully, and Loki lowered his head until their mouths nearly touched. “Will you take me to bed and stay with me again tonight? Perhaps we might do more than… sleep.” 

“After all that romance, I think my legs are too shaky to walk, so you might have to do that cool teleport thing.” Tony's eyes were shining, biting at his lip eagerly, and Loki brought him close for a long kiss.

“Whatever you wish, my love.”

A snap of his fingers and a shimmer of magic--

\--and they were gone.


	11. Chapter 11

“God  _ damn  _ there's a lot of you.” Tony teased as he ran his hands up Loki's chest, waiting impatiently for him to shed his long jacket and step out of his boots. 

“Yes, well wouldn't you be disappointed if there wasn't?” Loki said mildly and Tony outright laughed at him, dragging him down for a kiss as they each tried to undress the other, hands wandering to every patch of skin they could reach. There was only a few candles lit in the room and even Tony was frustrated at not being able to see  _ more,  _ he knew Loki was more comfortable this way, where it wouldn't be as obvious if his skin changed. 

“Isn't there magic for this?” Tony complained, laying his necklace carefully on the table, and working at the ties of his own pants. “You can teleport us but you can't whisk our clothes away?”

“Are you this impatient with Thor?” Loki was slipping his own shirt up and over his shoulder, and grabbed Tony, yanking him against his body, grinning at the soft moan the mortal gave. 

“Thor has mastered getting undressed in less than a minute.” Tony retorted. “We are never wasting time with  _ this  _ sort of thing.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Well then.” 

A lazy wave of his hand and Tony  _ shrieked  _ when they were suddenly naked together, completely unprepared for  _ so much  _ of Loki to be pressing against him.

“God  _ damn  _ there's a lot of you.” He said again, except this time his voice shook, and it was Loki's turn to laugh, soft and slow and entirely too pleased with himself. 

“But Anthony, wouldn't you be disappointed if there  _ wasn't _ ?” He crooned, and started urging Tony back towards the bed,  _ thrilled  _ when he came willingly because even  _ now,  _ even naked together-- Loki was still… still unsure. 

But Tony followed him onto the bed eagerly, crawling up the mattress, greedy hands stroking and scratching over Loki's chest and sides, tracing the lean muscles, skipping over ribs with light fingers. 

Once they were close enough to kiss, Loki lifted his head to meet him, mouths and lips and teeth and tongues all clashing together, slipping and curling into each other's warmth, nipping and biting and teasing until Loki arched his back, moaning softly for  _ more _ .

Then Tony grinned, dotting little kisses over Loki's jaw and down his neck, stroking a thumb over the pulse point at the base of Loki's neck, feeling how hard his heart was pounding with a satisfied smirk. He leaned in and sealed his lips just  _ there _ , sucking lightly and then  _ harder _ , teeth worrying a purple bruise onto the pale skin, and Loki cried out, hips moving restlessly against the mattress, fists clenched tight into the sheets. 

“Touch me.” Tony whispered. “Too dark to see you properly, at least touch me, come on.” 

He lay a last, gentle kiss over the bruise, knowing it wouldn't be there in the morning and moved lower, humming contentedly when Loki's hands finally landed on him. 

“That's right.” He encouraged, and Loki sighed, relaxing even more as he let his hands wander down Tony's back, around to press over his heartbeat,  _ lower _ over hips and thighs. 

Tony drew a quick breath when Loki's fingers were close,  _ so close, _ but then he moved again, and Tony went back to licking and tasting his way down Loki's flawless body, flicking his tongue out to tease at a nipple, coming back to it when Loki's breath caught.

“Like that?” He asked, and did it again, groaning when Loki's hips lifted, cock pressing into Tony's stomach. “Yeah, we can do this.” 

Tony moved so he could place his knees on either side of those long legs, but Loki shook his head. “No, Anthony. I would have you here.”

Loki parted his thighs, spread them wide and urged Tony between them and Tony nearly bit his tongue off when their bodies lined up, when his cock bumped against Loki's entrance.

“ _ Yes _ .” Loki’s voice was hoarse and his entire body shuddered when Tony rocked into him. “Anthony,  _ please _ .”

“Are you sure?” Tony asked, even as he tried to get closer, even as he reached down and circled Loki’s cock with his hand, stroking from base to tip, feeling the demi god tremble beneath him. “I was definitely going to let you--”

“No, darling.” Loki reached down to wrap his hand around Tony's, moving him exactly how he liked. “I would prefer you to be the one in control.”

“Are you alright?” Tony kept stroking him, but lay soft kisses everywhere he could reach. “Is this--”

“This is perfect.” Loki's hand dropped away and in the the near dark, Tony could see him stretch up, hands above his head, gripping tightly at the pillows. “ _ Please _ .”

“Lo, want you to touch me.” Tony leaned up to reach for one of his hands. “Let go of the pillows and hold on to  _ me.” _

He tried to tug at Loki's wrist, and Loki froze beneath him. “ _ Don't.” _

“Okay.” Tony stilled his hand, pulled away so they weren't touching in  _ quite  _ so many places. “What's wrong? Do we need to stop?” 

“No, I just--” Loki's voice was strained, embarrassed, his eyes shut. “Anthony I have not done this since before I discovered my heritage and I'm afraid--”

“You're afraid that since your glamour slips, you'll get carried away and change.” Tony finished. “And freeze my dick off or something.”

“I would have phrased it differently.” Loki said dryly, but the embarrassment was gone from his tone and he seemed to relax a little. “But yes, that is correct.”

“That's why you aren't touching me.” Tony ventured. “Too much um… like a sensory overload. Too much going on and you can't concentrate.”

“Exactly.” Loki reached for his hand then and laced their fingers together. “Thank you. Thank you for understanding.”

“It's fine.” Tony rubbed his thumb over Loki's fingers thoughtfully. “I get it. Too much input and everything else shuts down.”

“Yes.”

“So if this is too much…” Tony sighed. “Lets slow down. Go back to just sleeping.”

“No. No.” Loki protested. “Anthony,  _ please,  _ just because I cannot be as involved as I wish--”

“I don't want to be  _ doing  _ things to you and you just-- not our first time at least.” Tony said adamantly. “Lets just lie down and--”

“You are correct. That would be uncomfortable.” Loki sat up, trying to draw his knees up to his chest. “Perhaps we should not do this after all. I thought I was ready and I am not, apparently. I want you, Anthony, but with these… limitations, with my past and with needing to control my magic-- I fear it may not happen at all. Forgive me.”

“No apologies. Not needed.” Tony moved off of him and scooted up to sit against the headboard so their shoulders were touching. “Um. So you said… you said you preferred if  _ I  _ was the one in control.”

“I could hurt you.” Loki was shivering, and Tony grabbed at the comforter, pulling it up and over his knees, tucking it around his shoulders. “Whether with my frost, or my  _ strength _ or if my magic pulsed. So many ways for me to hurt you. If you are in control, I can keep my glamour and my Magic locked down.”

“But then you wouldn't enjoy it as much.” Tony pointed out. “And I am a lot of things, but I have  _ never  _ been someone to leave a partner less satisfied than I after a night together.”

“Then I suppose we are back to  _ not  _ doing this then.” Loki's voice cracked, his words broken. 

He was  _ lonely,  _ even with Tony next to him. Lonely and  _ cold  _ because he had been so close this time. Close to being held, and  _ loved _ even if it was just for a few minutes. He had only wanted it for a few minutes. Just long enough to forget.

And Anthony had been  _ ready.  _ Hard and  _ eager  _ against him, his body so warm and soft above him. 

And then he had panicked and now things were ruined. 

“Can I sit behind you?” Tony suddenly asked and Loki jumped, lost in his thoughts.

“Your pardon?” 

“Can I sit behind you? Unless you want me to leave, I mean. I'd like to stay but--”

“No.” Loki wiped at his eyes and scooted forward on the bed. “Please don't leave.” 

“Just gonna sit right here, okay?” Tony slid behind him, then wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him back against his chest. “Is this alright?”

Loki seemed to melt against him, his tall frame relaxing and curving to touch as much of Tony as he could, head falling back onto Tony's shoulder. His arms rested on Tony's thighs and knees, and Loki could feel him in the small of his back, still not  _ entirely _ uninterested, even though Loki had called such an abrupt halt to their activities. 

“Alright?” Tony asked again, and Loki realized he hadn't answered yet, so he just nodded, turning his face into Tony's neck and breathing in deep. 

“Yes. Thank you. Thank you for not leaving.” His voice was heavy with relief, and Tony nodded. 

“Not going anywhere, Lo. I told you. But I still really want to touch you, can I touch you?” Tony asked. “I'm going to ask before I do anything, and you can just tell me yes or no and we can stop anytime. Or tell me no, right now, and I'll-- yell for cake or something and we can hang out like this.”

“Yes.  _ Yes _ , touch me.”

Loki kept his eyes closed, tried to slow his breathing as Tony's hands started wandering over him. 

First fingers lightly over his shoulders, then firmer, digging into the muscles to work at the knots. Then-- “can I touch your neck? That's a weird spot for me, is it alright for you?”-- and when Loki nodded again, Tony kissed his hair and went to work on his neck, whispering something about how perfect his skin was, and Loki bit his lip to hide a whimper. 

“Good?” Tony asked. “Can I touch you here?” He smoothed his hand over Loki's chest, pushing the blankets down, brushing over little nubs that had Loki jerking and cursing under his breath.

“ _ Yes. _ ” 

Tony spent a few minutes in that particular spot, smiling to himself as Loki started panting, started arching into his hands, and he tried to remember what  _ he  _ liked when Thor played with him, and trying to do the same. He alternated between light and rough touches, his nails scraping just barely and then harder when Loki moaned something into his ear. “Next time--” he whispered. “Next time I'll use my tongue and my  _ teeth _ .” 

“ _ Anthony.” _ Loki was twisting against him now, his legs falling open beneath the comforter and Tony couldn't help the flex of his hips, a jolt of  _ interest _ had his cock digging into Loki's back. 

“Can I touch you here?” Fingers down Loki's stomach, over a sharp hipbone and Loki squirmed, whispering  _ yes yes  _ as Tony inched towards his cock. “Do you have lube? Or lotion or--”

“Table.” Loki managed, swallowing a protest as Tony pulled away to reach towards the table. He wasn't ready for this to stop yet, and he sighed in relief when Tony was right back with in seconds, easing Loki's head back onto his shoulder. A gentle hand at his hips to slide him up a little further against Tony's chest and then  _ finally finally finally _ a hand slick with lotion stroking down his length and Loki nearly came off the bed, a sharp cry from his throat.

“Oh that's  _ good.” _ Tony groaned. “Come on, babe, make that noise again for me.” 

“Anthony!” Loki gasped. “ _ Please _ , please touch me.  _ Oh---” _

“Oh my god.” Tony wasn't  _ about _ to stop, barely able to close his fingers around Loki’s cock, but squeezing lightly and pulling over him in slow, sure strokes. 

With his other hand he was rubbing down Loki's thighs, pressing at his waist, sliding his hand underneath to palm and knead at Loki's ass, tugging one of those long legs up and over his own knee to open Loki up further.

The he did something, maybe something with his wrist or his fingers-- Tony wasn't quite sure  _ what  _ he did but Loki was suddenly cursing, grabbing at him, hips thrusting into his fist and Tony could have come just from  _ that-- _ just that perfectly deep voice  _ pleading  _ and swearing and that beautiful body twisting and moving against him.

“ _ Again.”  _ Loki begged, burying his face in Tony's neck, kissing and nipping at the tender skin. “Please, my love,  _ again _ .” 

“Lo.” Tony mumbled, turning his head so he could kiss his hair, any spot on his face he could reach until Loki lifted his head to give him a proper- if not sideways- kiss. “Damn you’re beautiful babe.” 

“Touch me.” Loki whispered and covered Tony's hand with his own, moving them faster, letting Tony hold him  _ tighter  _ until all he could do was gasp and moan and  _ tremble _ , his hands falling away to tear at the sheets, pushing up into Tony's slick palm until he was close, damn it he was  _ so close-- _

_ \--- _ And then Tony in a soft, low voice, threading his fingers through Loki’s long hair and pulling until Loki’s back arched-- “Come for me, babe. Let me see you, come on.” 

“ _ Anthony--- _ ” a string of words in a language Tony didn't recognize, the sheets ripping as Loki’s grip tightened and then he fell right over his edge with something like a scream, pulsing and spilling over Tony's fingers, onto his stomach, shaking and gasping, moaning as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Anthony.  _ Anthony _ , my love---” He was barely coherent, rolling his hips, his entire  _ body  _ against Tony as jolts of pleasure worked through him. 

Tony kept talking to him, quiet words of reassurance when Loki’s voice shook, soft murmurs of how beautiful he was when Loki turned in his arms trying to snuggle closer. 

“Did I hurt you?” Loki asked shakily, as Tony brought the blankets back around his shoulders. “I don't know if I changed or if I--”

“You got a little chilly there.” Tony pulled him closer, relaxing back into the pillows and untangling their legs so Loki could lay on his chest, right over his heart. “But nothing froze and  _ more  _ importantly, nothing fell off.” 

Loki laughed against him, then shifted and traced his hand down Tony's stomach. “Allow me to--”

“Uhh--” Tony grabbed his hand. “I'm fine.” 

“I don't understand.” Loki frowned, trying to read Tony's expression in the dim light. “Please, darling, let me--”

“Lo!” Tony yelped and grabbed his hand again as it wandered lower, bringing it to his mouth for a sweet kiss. “Thor always teases me about having the staying power of an adolescent and uh...He wasn't wrong this time. Apparently it doesn't take much more than having you make noises like  _ that  _ to get me going. Um-- you have a mess on your back. Sorry about that. You’re just… I mean  _ damn  _ Lo. Who sounds like that?” He shook his head. “I didn't stand a chance.” 

“Oh.” Loki’s eyebrow rose, then a wicked smile curled around his lips. “Oh my, Anthony. I  _ do  _ like that.” He slid up Tony's body to he could whisper right into his ear. “To bring you pleasure without a touch is high praise indeed.” 

Then he  _ purred  _ low in his throat, trilling his tongue and Tony breathed a laugh. “Yes, that's what I need. Yet another god realizing that I am helpless against you two. Just  _ helpless _ .” 

Loki kissed him gently, cuddling back against him and sighing. He reached for Tony's hand, lacing their fingers together, and Tony held him a little tighter when he felt the tremble in Loki’s fingers. 

“What is it?” he asked softly. “Are you alright?” 

“It has been a long time since I believed in anything like this, Anthony. Thank you. That you were… thoughtful enough to try something different, to try and ensure that I would not lose myself--Thank you.” 

Tony just closed his eyes and held him, not saying anything about the tears soaking his chest, or the way Loki was still shaking against him.

“Not going anywhere, Lo.” 

“ _ I believe you _ .” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not speak Icelandic so I had to google translate "perfect love" like a total newbie. If someone who speaks the langauge reads this and has a better interpretation for me or perhaps the correct tense or something?? definitely hit me up and let me know, because I would like this to be as realistic as possible!  
> Thanks for reading!

“How can you let him run around, doing as he pleases?”

“Spending his days locked away in private luncheons with the  _ Trickster _ .”

“It is bad enough you have allowed  _ Loki  _ to walk free after all he has done, but to allow Sir Anthony to cavort with him--”

The council members were all speaking at once, overlapping complaints about Tony's behavior the last two days, about how Loki had traipsed around the grounds as if he had a right to be there, demanding that Thor  _ control  _ his mate and instruct him as to the  _ acceptable  _ way to behave.

“They spent the entire day together! Had servants running to bring them food!”

“How can you allow  _ Loki  _ to have his hands on your Chosen Love?”

“Are you not  _ outraged  _ by their blatant disrespect for you?”

Thor had been home for all of five minutes, barely off his horse and through the doors of the castle before the council members had pulled him into the chambers and proceeded to yell and stomp about everything Tony and Loki had been doing in his absence.

“Forgive us, Our King, for bringing up such distasteful subjects, but Sir Anthony spent  _ both nights  _ in Loki's chambers.”

“Both nights! And when a servant came to light a fire in the chambers, he saw them entwined on the bed.  _ Naked! _ ”

“Perhaps you should have learned of this mortals character before choosing him as your  _ hjartslattur _ .”

Thor's eyes widened at  _ that. _

“Surely I misheard you.” He said coldly. “Are you suggesting my Anthony is not my true mate? That I have chosen in error?”

Unfortunately, the council member did not hear the danger in his King's voice, nor did he hear the roll of thunder outside the castle, and opened his mouth to speak again. 

“We are simply saying perhaps you chose  _ hastily _ . There has not been an official joining ceremony, you are still able to nullify any sort of--”

Thor's fist came down on the desk with a  _ crack _ and the room went deadly silent.

“ _ First _ .” Thor stood to his full height, both hands planted on the desk. “You are members of  _ my  _ council. It is your job to  _ suggest _ courses of action. The next time one of you assumes to  _ demand  _ that I do anything, will be the last time those words leave your mouth.”

Thunder rolled again, filling the room this time and Thor's blue eyes flashed in anger. 

“ _ Second _ . You will refer to Loki as  _ Prince _ and nothing less. I have chosen to forgive my brother, to welcome him home and anyone who disrespects or disagrees with my decision  _ will _ remove themselves. This attitude that he is somehow  _ less  _ because of his mistakes will cease  _ now.  _ He is my brother, the Prince of Asgard and a god in his own right and you  _ will  _ treat him with respect or I  _ will  _ have something to say about it.”

“ _ Third _ .” Thor continued, his voice low and furious. “You are to  _ never  _ treat my Beloved as if he is any less of a King than I. He is my Chosen Love, my  _ hjartslattur _ , the very source of the storms I call from the skies and if you  _ dare  _ to suggest that he is in error, is tarnishing this family and our bond, or needs to change to better fit  _ your  _ idea of acceptable-- I will call my Lightning and unleash it on  _ you.”  _

Thor folded his arms, standing tall and terrible. “You all know the stories, the myths of the  _ hjartslattur  _ my brother and I will share and yet you persist in running to me anytime they are in a room alone. It is  _ not your right  _ to interfere in my personal affairs, and my love Anthony, our  _ hjartslattur  _ bond and my brother Loki all fall within that realm.”

“You will  _ cease  _ this inquisition, and the next of you who comes running to sully the name of my love or the Prince will face my wrath.”

Thor glared at them, a boom of thunder shaking the very floor. 

“Have I made myself entirely and perfectly understandable.”

“My Lord.”

“Our King.”

“Forgive us.”

“Your Pardon, of course.”

“A thousand apologies.”

The councilmen were bowing as low as they could, apologizing frantically as they backed out of the room, and Thor remained standing,  _ glaring _ , until the door had closed behind them.

And then he ran a hand down his face and laughed, because  _ of course  _ Tony and Loki had flaunted their bond in front of anyone who would look.  _ Of course  _ a servant had caught them naked in bed. That sounded  _ exactly  _ like something his perfect  _ infuriating  _ love and Trickster brother would do. 

He laughed again, then stripped out of his riding clothes until he was just in a fitted shirt and pants, and took off to find his two favorite people.

******************

******************

“Thor!” Tony looked up from his book and was instantly scrambling to his feet, throwing himself at the blond giant, and Thor caught with him a grin. 

“Anthony,  _ Elskan mín _ , I am happy to see you.”

“Happy to see you too.” Tony looped his arms around Thor's neck, urging him down for a kiss. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, my love.” Thor kissed him, long and sweet and Tony had both hands buried in Thor's hair, his legs wrapped around his waist before they broke apart, moans falling from his lips, Thor nearly growling in want as he held Tony against him. “I  _ missed you.” _

“There are other people present, you know.” Loki complained from his spot on the couch. “ _ Must  _ you carry on like that?”

“Settle, Loki.” Thor set Tony down carefully, taking his hand and squeezing gently. “As I hear it, the two of you have passed most of the last few days  _ carrying on  _ exactly this way.”

Loki tensed uneasily but Tony just rolled his eyes. “Have people been gossiping again?”

“Is it gossip?” Thor raised an eyebrow. 

“No.” Tony grinned even though his cheeks tinted red. “Not gossip if it's true.” 

“Thor.” Loki stood and crossed the room warily. “We were not expecting to-- we had no plans for this to happen while you were gone. Do not think we were sneaking--”

“I don't.” Thor didn't let go of Tony, but reached out for Loki, clasping one hand on the back of his neck to bring their foreheads together. “I don't think that at all.”

Loki relaxed into the touch, closing his eyes and dropping his shoulders, and when Tony reached for his hand, Loki threaded their fingers together and brought them to his chest. 

“I am glad to be home.” Thor said quietly and both Loki and Tony just sighed, basking in the warmth that always seemed to roll from the Thunder God, in the sense of security that came with having him home.

And there they stood, for several minutes, Tony holding both their hands, Thor holding Loki, and Loki refusing to open his eyes, lest he wake up and find out it was all a dream.

******************

******************

“How do you really feel about all this?” Tony asked, much  _ much  _ later after the three of them had shared dinner and heard all about Thor's journey. 

And after Thor had  _ literally  _ thrown Tony over his shoulder and stomped towards their bedroom, unsure as to why Loki had called “Marauding Viking!” and Tony had laughed all the way up the stairs.

Thor had grumbled about Tony laughing, Tony had retorted that maybe he needed something in his mouth to shut him up---

\----and that had been  _ hours  _ ago. 

Now Tony lay sprawled on their bed, still face down and fairly unable to lift his head, much less his body after three different rounds with his love.

“A drink, beloved.” Thor rolled Tony over, hiding a smile when he shrieked at being sensitive. “To rinse your mouth.”

“Thank you.” Tony swished the water and leaned over to spit into the empty pitcher of wine before draining the rest of the glass. “Not that I don't like how you taste and all--” he wiggled his eyebrows and Thor stretched back out alongside him, bringing him close for a hug. 

“You  _ did _ tell me that if you had something in your mouth you wouldn't be laughing.” Thor reminded him and Tony cracked up all over again, burying his face in Thor's chest.

“I missed you. Love you.”

“I missed you as well, Anthony.” Thor held him close, feeling the calm that only came in the arms of his mate wash over him. “And to answer your earlier question, I feel exactly as I have always felt about it. To see you and Loki together only brings me joy. It reaffirms to me that you  _ are  _ in fact my  _ hjartslattur _ for who else could bring such a change in my brother, except the one we are meant to share.”

“You aren't mad that it happened while you were gone?” Tony sounded uncertain and Thor shook his head quickly.

“ _ Elskan mín _ , you and I know better than anyone how when a moment is right, things just happen. Look where we were just a few months ago, alone in that compound, trying to work through your drinking, your eating. And one day we just caught each other's eye and that was what was needed. Who's to say when the right moment was? If my absence from the castle gave way to you being able to spend time free of distractions with Loki, then that is a  _ good  _ thing.”

“I would hope, of course,” Thor continued, quieter now. “I would hope that you are comfortable being with him when I am also here. It would pain me to think that it is something you feel you have to hide.” 

“You want to see us… together? That wouldn't be difficult for you? Or you know… weird as hell?”

“I am not asking to be present while you are in bed.” Thor smiled. “Just that you don't jump apart when I enter a room, or pull away from him to be with me. You are doing nothing wrong, neither of you. And I don't want you to feel guilty.”

“I don't!” Tony blurted then again, calmer. “I  _ don't _ . Is that weird? It doesn't feel like cheating on you.”

“You are not cheating on me.” Thor assured him. “There is a particular word, for this bond.  _ Fullkomin ást _ . Loosely translated it means  _ perfect love.  _ It is used in Asgard when talking of polyamorous relationships.”

“Back home we call those threesomes.” Tony raised his eyebrows. 

“No.” Thor smiled. “No. I mean perhaps, yes. But more than that, it is three or more people in a relationship where all is shared and everyone is loved and together equally and perfectly.”

“Polygamy.” Tony stated, reaching for the covers and Thor drew them up to his shoulders.

“No, not polygamy. That word tends to have a…  _ harem _ connotation, correct? One husband figure with several wife figures, but the wives are not together, am I correct?”

“I guess.” Tony frowned. “So fullcome-ass sounds…”

“ _ Fullkomin ást, _ Anthony.” Thor laughed. “And it is a rare bond, but the  _ hjartslattur  _ bond is  _ Fullkomin ást  _ at it's purest, yes? Two gods meant to share the same soul?”

“Right…”

“Then how could I have a problem?” 

“You are…” Tony thought for a moment. “You are so much better at this than I am.”

“I have lived centuries, Anthony. Too long to worry about the details of something like polyamory or  _ cheating  _ or anything like that. You have nothing to fear by pursuing this bond with Loki.”

“Hm.” Tony just snuggled closer until he was pushing Thor over and climbing on top.

“Again, sweetheart?” Thor questioned. “Has talk of our  _ Fullkomin ást  _ made you interested?”

“I missed you.” Was all Tony said, and Thor knew him well enough to know what he  _ wasn't  _ saying.

After so much pain and loneliness his entire life, the idea of a  _ perfect love _ was enough to bring Tony to tears. 

So Thor just kissed the tears away as they moved together, and held his love close when they finished. 

And when Tony fell asleep, wrapped in blankets and thoroughly exhausted, Thor slipped out of bed, throwing on a robe and heading to a different part of the castle.

*******************

“Thor!” Loki sat up in bed in surprise when Thor knocked, then opened his door. “What are you--” Loki pulled the blankets up to cover his chest, then felt ridiculous for his modesty and let them drop again.

“Is everything alright?” He asked. “Is Anthony--”

“Our Anthony is well.” Thor assured him. “Sleeping. I thought perhaps you would like to join us.”

“Join you.” Loki repeated dumbly. “In your… in your bed. You and Anthony.”

“Yes.” Thor motioned to him. “Come now.”

“Thor, I do not think--”

“I explained to our Anthony the idea of  _ Fullkomin ást  _ tonight.” Thor said softly. 

“Perfect love.” Loki translated. “Ah. He was worried that you and I would be jealous of one another and cause problems.” he sighed. “Mortals and their silly views. Do you know he asked me about shape shifting and fell right over when I mentioned shifting between  _ all _ the genders?”

“Humans have only two recognized genders, Loki.” Thor's eyes were twinkling. “You should be careful with your secrets. You might break our Anthony's mind.”

“You say that so casually.” Loki looked down at his hands.  _ “Our _ Anthony. It's so easy for you.” 

“Of course.” Thor frowned. “ _ Of course  _ he is our Anthony.”

“Of course.” Loki repeated with a chuckle. “Everything has always been so clear for you.  _ Of course  _ he is  _ our _ Anthony. Of course it's not a problem for he and I to be-- to be--” 

“To be together.” Thor finished. “And have you, then? Have you cemented your bond? I feel as if  _ he  _ would tell me, but we only had a few moments before he fell asleep to talk.”

“Not entirely.” Loki's hands clenched into fists. “I was not quite-- we tried to and I couldn't--” a frustrated groan. “We have not cemented our bond in a traditional way, no. I was simply too--” 

“Loki.” Thor's voice gentled. “There will be time for that sort of talk later, if you wish.  We much to discuss, you and I, but be assured, the topics will never be about whether you and our Anthony may or may not be together, do you understand?”

“I--I understand.” 

“Then come now.” Thor motioned for him again. “Anthony would enjoy waking up to both of us.” 

“Very well.” 

*********************

The next morning, Tony stretched and yawned, pressing his ass back into Thor, smiling when his love rumbled invitingly, his arm tightening around Tony's waist.

Then his eyes flew open wide when a hand touched his face, when cool lips kissed his forehead.

“Lo.” He whispered. “When did you get here? I'm not complaining but what's going on?”

Loki smiled into his eyes, interrupting him by brushing their noses together. “Good morning, darling. Thor suggested that your would enjoy waking to both of us.”

“Oh.” Tony flushed. “I'm glad you're here. This is nice. Both of you here, I mean. I like it.”

Thor kissed the back of Tony's neck drowsily. “It  _ is _ nice, however it is not daylight yet. Both of you back to sleep.”

“Sorry honey.” Tony turned his head so he could kiss Thor, then reached for Loki, sighing happily when he pressed close as well. “You heard him, Lo. Back to sleep.”

“Whatever you wish, Anthony.” Loki kissed his cheek and lay back down.

Thor met his gaze over Tony's head and they looked at each other for a long moment before Loki closed his eyes to sleep again. 

Thor held them both until the sun rose.


	13. Chapter 13

**“** There's the prettiest women in the realm.” Tony stood in the doorway of the healing room and sent the women his best smile.

“Anthony.” A slim woman with dark hair nearly to her waist stood and embraced him. “What brings you to the healing chambers? Surely you are not sick?”

“Surely you aren't.” A blonde that barely came to his shoulder had to stand on her absolute tip toes to kiss his cheek, but she did anyway. “We did such a wonderful job this last session.”

“You did.” Tony kissed each back, calling a hello to the three other women in the huge room. “But I have come to ask a favor, if I could.”

“Of course Anthony.” The blonde led him to a chair and he blushed when her hand lingered on his shoulder. “Whatever you need.”

Tony took a moment to relax into their always unbelievably comfortable chairs, to glance around the calming space that always smelled of lavender and something sweet. The healers themselves were old enough that even Thor called them  _ ancient,  _ though they were all shockingly beautiful and looked no older than their mid twenties, and Tony had enjoyed the weeks he had spent in their company as they healed his body. 

“I need a spell or a potion or something magic that only you beauties would know.” He began, and smiled when they all giggled. Just lovely, lovely women. “I need something to protect me from Loki's frost giant form.”

“Oh.” Soft, concerned murmurs, and one of the women in the corner made her way over.

“You have been threatened, Sir Anthony?”

“Nothing like that.” Tony cleared his throat. “I would just rather not be…  _ frozen  _ when he and I are close.”

“I see.” She tapped her upper lip thoughtfully. “Something that simply protects you, and does not interfere with more pleasurable pursuits.”

“A woman after my own heart.” Tony clasped his hands over his heart dramatically. “Please. If you would.” 

“I would very pleased to help.” She was already moving, gathering supplies, and Tony kicked himself for not remembering their names, especially now where he very well could have written her poems of thanks. But in his defense, being  _ ancient  _ came along with names no one could pronounce anymore, so he supposed it wasn't his fault.

“You are very special to us, do you realize?” A fourth woman asked, this one a red head with curls to her shoulders. “The one chosen for both Our King and Our Prince. The tales of the chosen  _ Hjartslattur  _ were old even when we came to be.”

“Really?” Tony blinked at her and she smiled. 

“Of course. We have long waited to meet you. And when you came to us so broken we were afraid… afraid that we were not strong enough to help you.”

“Terrified, really.” Another chimed in. “Thank the gods you healed.”

“Yes.” The one mixing the potion brought it to him in a delicate crystal bottle, with words written out on the tag she attached. “You healed and now are fulfilling the  _ hjartslattur  _ bond and it is wonderful.” 

“This, before midnight, and the spell three times.”

“Every day?”

“Just the once.” She looked at him disapprovingly. “What sort of healer would I be if my spells and charms only worked once?”

“Most would call you a sorceress.” Tony teased and she bent to kiss his forehead.

“Most would be correct. Now go. Take it before midnight tonight.”

“Thank you.” Tony bowed low, and blew kisses just to make them all giggle and went on his way.

Really, just the  _ loveliest  _ ladies. 

***********************

***********************

Loki stirred in his bed, not quite sure what had woken him up at this unseemly hour but  _ something  _ certainly had, a soft noise at his door, and in the near dark he could see a figure creeping towards the bed.

“Are you awake, Lo?” Tony whispered, and Loki's eyes widened.

“Anthony!” He said, more than a little pleased to see his love, but also a little worried as to why he was  _ here _ . “It is  _ early, _ sweetheart. Is everything alright?” 

“Everything's fine.” Tony climbed into the bed next to him. “Thor woke me up when he got up for training or something equally ridiculous before the sun came up so I thought I'd come see you.”

“Ah yes, 'tis that time of year. Thor spends weeks training with the other warriors, tournaments and competitions and the like. It's not my idea of entertainment, but it brings thousands of visitors to Asgard, several of them royalty. It proves to be interesting.”

“That sounds fascinating but I don't care about any of that right now.” Tony burrowed into the blankets, reaching for Loki and pressing close to him. “You're warm. I haven't seen much of you lately and I miss you.” 

“Yes well, I've simply been trying to give you and your love time together.”

“Why?” Tony complained. “I see Thor all the time. Want to see you too.” His hands were searching under the blankets, sliding over Loki's chest and  _ down  _ and Loki shifted away from him. 

“I'm… _ naked _ .” Loki said hesitantly. “Allow me to get a robe or--”

“It's fine.” Tony shimmied out of his sleep pants and tossed them on the floor. “Now I'm naked too.” 

“Darling.” Loki laughed but rolled over willingly so Tony could settle between his legs. “Are you usually this feisty before the sun rises?” 

“I told you I missed you.” Tony slid up Loki's body, hesitating just long to whisper, asking if it was okay, before covering Loki's mouth in a hard kiss, pressing insistently at his lips until Loki opened beneath him. “S’good.” Tony murmured. “Taste good, Lo. Why haven't you been around?  _ Missed  _ you.”

He fitted himself  _ closer _ , licking and tasting into Loki's mouth, lining their bodies up until they both gasped, moving together languidly as the air seemed to heat around them, the covers pushed to the floor when they got too warm.

“I was only trying to--” Loki shuddered when Tony's hands began to wander. “--trying to give you and Thor time together since he has been gone.”

“But I still want time with you. Don't you want time with  _ me _ ?”

“ _ Anthony _ .” Long fingers in his hair, a hand low on Tony's waist, urging him to  _ move _ and Tony rocked down into him, swallowing the soft moan from Loki's throat. “My love, you are all I can think about.”

“God, I want you.” Tony murmured, nipping sharp bites down Loki's long neck. “And if you still aren't ready that's fine. We can do what we did the other day, or I can use my mouth or my hands or _anything_ _you want_ , but I just want to _be_ with you, hm? You want me too?” 

“It's not that I don't want you.” Loki's voice softened. “Anthony, some days I want you so badly I can hardly breathe. But I am afraid to get carried away, to lose myself and end up hurting you. I'd never forgive myself, you know.”

“I talked to the healers.” Tony was moving down Loki's body now, his mouth following his fingers, working his way lower across miles of flawless skin. “They gave me something to take care of that. A potion and a spell so your Jotunn form won't freeze me out.” 

“What?” Loki pushed him away, sitting up on his elbows. “You went and got a  _ spell _ to protect yourself from me?”

Tony frowned. “Why does that upset you?”

“Because you shouldn't need  _ protection  _ from me at all!” Loki moved from the bed to grab his robe, tying it tightly around himself and lighting a few candles. Then with a wave of his hand the flame jumped from the candle to the fireplace, and with a  _ whoosh  _ the room lit as the fire was suddenly roaring. 

He was  _ furious _ , pacing in agitation, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“It's not a big deal, Lo.” Tony said quietly, a little unsure as to how they went from naked and dry humping to Loki being angry over a little magic _. _

“It  _ is!” _ Loki sounded close to tears. “Anthony, if you and I can only be together with you coated in some sort of  _ magic _ so I don't hurt you, how will this work? You don't need protection from Thor! Just me. I am a  _ monster _ , and my own  _ hjartslattur  _ has to find ways to keep himself safe from me. I can't even  _ control  _ hurting you.”

Loki dragged his fingers through his hair. “If I keep myself withdrawn, then you are safe but I am unhappy. And if I let myself go, if I lose myself in you like I desire-- you are in  _ danger _ . Or we have to have some undesirable medium, where I keep myself  _ leashed _ and am never fully yours, and I cannot expect you to be content with that arrangement. I  _ cannot.” _

“Anthony.” Loki dropped into a chair and hid his face. “Perhaps you should simply continue to be with Thor and you and I should cease this. I do not wish to lose you as a confidant, as you are like a balm to my soul, but I am afraid I cannot attempt  _ this. _ The idea that you had to go seek  _ protection  _ from me, it makes me sick to my stomach. Please go. Please just  _ go.” _

There was silence for a full minute.

“You are so stupid.” Tony finally said and Loki's head jerked up.

“I am  _ sure  _ I misheard you.” 

“You didn't.” Tony shook his head. “You're being stupid about this. I didn't get this spell because I'm  _ afraid  _ of you. How many times have I told you I don't care about your Jotunn form? Or that I think the blue is pretty? I got the spell because I don't want  _ you  _ to be afraid. This way you and I can be as close as we want, whenever we want. You don't have to lock your magic and glamour down and take your concentration away from  _ us.  _ This way, you can just…  _ be  _ with me.”

“You shouldn't need it, anyway.” Loki said stubbornly. “It isn't natural to be with someone you need to be protected from. Thor doesn't--”

“It's that why you've been avoiding me? Some idea that I need to be protected from  _ you  _ and not from Thor? God damn it.” Tony tugged at his hair in frustration. “Look. I would put bug spray on before spending the day in the woods right? And before laying naked on a beach I'd put on sunscreen? It's not because I'm  _ afraid _ , it's because that way I can enjoy the things I love without thinking about anything. It's just a quick thing so I can spend hours doing whatever I want.”

“This is the same thing.” He motioned between them. “If all it takes is a quick spell so you and I can be together like we want, so  _ you _ can let go and be with me the way we both want-- what's the problem? It's no different than sunscreen, except I have to put on sunscreen every day, only had to do this once.”

He waited for Loki to look up, to acknowledge what he said, but the Demi-God was silent for a long time. 

“Okay, maybe I shouldn't have called you stupid. But  _ honestly,  _ Lo. I understand that it freaks you out but it's like you don't  _ hear  _ me when I say these things. Just listen one time.  _ One time _ . You think I wasn't worried the first time Thor and I were together and there was  _ lightning?  _ I was uneasy for about two seconds then I realized that Thor would  _ never  _ hurt me. And neither would you. You have  _ always  _ pulled away when you got worried, even when you didn't have to. You are  _ not  _ going to hurt me. The spell is just to make sure  _ you _ know that. It doesn't even cross my mind to worry about you. Not ever. I'm more worried about getting zapped when Thor gets carried away than I am of you going cold on me.” 

Silence for another long moment, then finally-- “So. The spell works like sunscreen.” 

“Yep. Highly recommended for extended exposure to the sun, but  _ not  _ necessary, even though it makes everything easier.” 

“Not necessary.”

“Nope.”

“But you use it anyway.”

“Every time. How else is my skin this smooth?” 

“You didn't do this because you are afraid of me?”

“Not the littlest bit. Not at all.” Tony said emphatically. “Do you hear me?  _ Not at all _ .”

Loki took a deep breath, and slumped in defeat. “Anthony, I--”

“Hey.” Tony finally left the bed, wrapping the blanket around his waist awkwardly as he moved to stand right in front of Loki, his arms around the lean shoulders. “Listen. Lo, if I'm rushing you, tell me and I'll back off. But it seems like we put the brakes on because of this whole  _ frost _ thing. And I feel like I've solved that problem, but that doesn't mean we have to actually… you know. I'm just as happy holding you like we did the other night. You coming apart like that was  _ beautiful _ , but I know you were still holding back, I know you were so distracted trying to keep a hold on your glamour that you weren't with me a hundred percent. The first thing you did was ask if you hurt me, and I don't want you to have to think about that.”

Loki pressed his forehead into Tony's stomach, swallowing back the  _ fear  _ that was trying to strangle him.

“I just want to be with you.” Tony said then, and a fierce note edged into his voice. “And if we never get to the point where you feel comfortable  _ letting go  _ completely with me, then that's fine. But for  _ fucks sake  _ stop thinking I'm scared of you. The spell is just for peace of mind, but if it bothers you so much I'll go get rid of it. I'll get rid of it  _ right fucking now.  _ And Loki. if you call yourself a monster again, I'm going to kick your godly ass, I  _ swear _ .”

“Your language is atrocious.” Loki commented, and he could feel Tony laughing. “You mortals haven't found a more eloquent way of threatening yet?”

“Babe, we don't need eloquence as long as we can get our point across.” He tilted Loki's chin up until he was looking into bright green eyes. “Am I getting my point across?”

“Yes.” Loki whispered. “Forgive me for being so unsure of… if everything.”

“No apologies.” Tony shook his head. “None needed.” He ran gentle fingers through Loki's hair, shivering when Loki pressed his lips to Tony's stomach. “You called me  _ hjartslattur _ though, and I liked that. Wouldn't mind if you did that some more.”

“Darling.” Loki took a shaky breath. “You are wonderful.” He kissed over Tony's stomach again, rubbing his nose into the navel and smiled when Tony's fingers tightened in his scalp.

Bolder now, because he  _ hadn't  _ been lying about wanting Tony, Loki scraped his teeth over Tony's ribs, leaving little red marks as he went, his hands tightening on Tony's hips as he tried to twist away from the sensation.

“My love.” Loki's voice deepened. “My  _ hjartslattur.”  _ and Tony knees nearly gave out, his cock suddenly so hard he could hardly put a thought together. 

“Would you have me then?” Loki asked, his lips traveling down his stomach and lower still. “Will you take me and let me come apart beneath you?”

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Tony groaned when Loki pushed the blanket down and licked a long stripe through the vee of his hips, fingers digging into Tony's thighs. “Um, bed? Please?”

“I lit a fire.” Loki never lifted his head, his nose and then mouth sliding along Tony's length before his tongue flicked out to lap at the wet gathering at the tip, humming when Tony jerked helplessly against him. “You would be beautiful in the firelight, Anthony.”

“I  _ do _ look good on the floor.” Tony tried to joke, to  _ breathe _ as he pulled at Loki until he stood, trying to get that ridiculous robe untied, letting it slide to the floor in a heap. “But I bet you do too.” 

A pulse of magic, the air stirring, and a pile of pillows and blankets appeared in front of the fire. 

“This is why I sleep with gods.” Tony laughed and reached up for a kiss. “You have so many tricks.”

“Anthony _.”  _ Loki picked him up easily, laying him out on the thick blankets. “You have  _ no idea _ what kind of tricks I have.”

“Yeah?” Tony rolled them over so he could lay between Loki's thighs, sliding his hand from the slim waist down and around to that gorgeous ass, gripping firmly before trailing his fingers  _ down _ until Loki bucked against him, his eyes snapping shut.

“Maybe tricks another time.” Tony slotted himself  _ closer _ , smiling to himself when Loki moaned. “Right now, I want to see that beautiful blue, huh?” 

“You're sure?” Loki asked just one last time, one more time to be  _ certain _ and Tony nodded.

“I'm a selfish guy.” He murmured. “I need every bit of my mate's. All the storms, all the colors, every piece that they hide from the world. I need it  _ all _ .” 

“Darling.” Loki leaned up to kiss him. “ _ Anthony.  _ My  _ hjartslattur.”  _ Tony lengthened the kiss until they were both panting, moving desperately against each other, until he couldn't help grinding down against that perfect body and Loki was hooking a long leg around his waist to keep him close.

When they parted, Tony found himself staring into red eyes and he shivered. “ _ Damn _ , you’re beautiful.”

Tears fell then and Tony wiped them away from Loki's cheeks as color started shading through pale skin, and rushing down until he was covered and Tony's fingers were brushing against dark blue, coming away with a tingle from the slight chill. 

“Beautiful.” He repeated and kissed a last tear away. “ _ Especially _ in the firelight.”

Loki laughed softly. “Anthony, my love.” He pressed up against Tony, reminding him that they were  _ both  _ still interested. “There are better things to do than admire my skin in the firelight.”

“Impatient?” Tony teased, and Loki nodded.

“I have been waiting a long time for you, for the one that would heal my heart. Are you going to make me wait longer, then?” 

“All done waiting.” Tony promised, and reached down for where Loki was warm and  _ tight _ . “All done waiting, Lo.”


	14. Chapter 14

Tony was in awe of Loki.

He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Inky black hair spread across the pillows. Dark blue skin that looked nearly black in the shadows, then glowed when the fire danced over it. 

He was  _ warm.  _ Tony knew the tingle in his fingertips was all he could feel of the shocking cold he knew was rolling off of Loki's body, but all he could feel was the  _ heat _ he was buried in, the life pouring from the strong heartbeat beneath his palm. 

Loki was  _ beautiful _ , every gasp and moan from his lips, every tremble when Tony moved just  _ right, _ the way he reached for Tony like he would be lost without him. 

And those red eyes that sparked and snapped as Loki's pleasure spiraled upwards.

_ All _ of him was just so...beautiful. All the words Tony knew, the languages he could speak, and somehow there was the only one word that said it all.

_ Beautiful. _

“How could you ever think you were a monster?” He murmured, tracing the designs that had appeared on Loki's skin with one hand, the other holding at his hip to keep him open. “So beautiful.”

“I can't believe how good you feel.” Tony dropped his head into Loki's chest as the Demi-god arched his back, pulling him in even further. “Oh my god, Lo--”

“Yes, my love,  _ Anthony.”  _ Loki was far past able to speak in full sentences, couldn't do much then try to push up into every thrust, to try and roll his hips to encourage Tony  _ deeper _ , to try and muffle the cry that threatened to escape every time Tony filled him, every time his body  _ lit  _ and--

\-- “let me hear you.” Tony coaxed, his words hoarse as he lifted Loki's leg over his shoulder. “Want to hear you, honey, come on. Don't hide from me, never from me.”

A ripple down Loki's body, a shudder and this time when Tony stroked deep inside, when he snapped his hips forward and buried himself as far as he could, Loki tossed his head back and  _ yelled _ . A broken stream of Asgardians curses, pleas for  _ more _ , calling out for his love, for  _ Anthony _ , and Tony thought he would break, thought he wouldn't survive because god  _ damn  _ it was nearly too much. 

To hear the Silver Tongued god begging, to hear the deep voice raw and  _ full _ , to see ruby colored eyes hazy with pleasure, and desire and… love?

_ He loves me, and I've never told him I love him _ .

Tony rhythm faltered and he stilled inside Loki, pulling a protest from the gods lips.

“Darling,  _ why--” _

“I love you.” Tony whispered. “Lo, I  _ love _ you. I don't know when I fell in love or--or  _ how,  _ I just-- I love you. You need to know, need to hear it before we're done. I  _ love  _ you.”

“Anthony.” Loki groaned and lifted onto his elbows to kiss Tony fiercely. “My  _ hjartslattur  _ how could I not love you? Of course I love you.”

Tony closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together for a long moment. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.”

Loki just sighed, before pulling away and stretching out on the pillows, his arms above his head, perfect blue skin on full display, muscles shifting in the light.

“You are doing a wonderful job of  _ showing  _ me.” He crooked his fingers in a come hither motion, tightened his  _ entire  _ body, smiling when Tony gasped, when he pulsed inside him. “Come here, darling, come show me.”

Tony leaned over for one last, slow, kiss. “Hold on to something babe.” 

******************

Loki tore a pillow right in half when Tony thrust into him, and whatever he said next was definitely  _ not  _ English and spoken too fast for Tony to catch any of it.

It didn't matter though, because Tony was up on his knees, driving in and out of the  _ gorgeous _ tight body as hard as he could, leaving bruises on Loki's hips that faded right before his eyes. 

“Loki!” He gasped as everything went from  _ sweet  _ to  _ desperate  _ as they moved together.

_ God  _ he could feel every inch of himself stroking so deep into Loki, hard and fast and Loki was so  _ tight,  _ so warm, Tony knew he couldn't last very much longer. He  _ couldn't,  _ because Loki was urging him on  _ more _ ,  _ rougher _ , demanding that Tony make him  _ feel _ everything. 

Nails scraping down his back and he cried out, lay a bruising kiss to Loki's lips, and he tasted blood on his tongue from Loki's teeth, much sharper in his form than they were with his glamour.

But he didn't care.

Tony kissed him again, and  _ again and again _ , his tongue sliding over jagged edges and Loki sucked the drops of blood from him with a  _ filthy _ moan, and Tony was just coherent enough to make a note to explore  _ that  _ later. 

Barely holding onto any thought process, hardly able to even breathe right because of  _ Loki _ beneath him, Tony didn't let up, their hips slamming together, Loki shoving up into every stroke, and Tony was gasping sweet things, encouragement,  _ praise _ , anything he could think of because every time he spoke, Loki's eyes sparked brighter, his skin flushed and that sweet body held him just a little tighter until--

“ _ Anthony _ \--” Barely audible, but Tony heard it, or rather he  _ saw  _ it because he couldn't stop staring at Loki, at his eyes and pointed ears, his sweetly curved mouth, way his tongue looked so pink against blue.

So he heard it and he heard it again when Loki pleaded-- “Anthony, darling, please let me come.”

Tony reached down to hold him, curling his fingers around Loki's cock, pulling over every hard inch until Loki was scrambling for something,  _ anything,  _ his fingers ripping through blankets, his body trembling,  _ shaking _ until the room blurred as his magic rose, and the fire seemed to roar even as the temperature dropped and the windows frosted over.

Tony didn't notice, still stroking over Loki, still chasing his own edge, staring into Loki's eyes as the Demi god got closer and  _ closer-- _

Tony couldn't wait.

Two, three and barely a fourth thrust and Tony was burying his head in Loki's chest and nearly sobbing as he came, pouring himself into his love.

Loki clenched down around him, his own orgasm coming before Tony had finished, his release triggered by the feel of Tony swelling inside him, by being  _ full,  _ and he spilled over Tony's hand and onto the blankets beneath them, jerking through each pulse, Tony's name the only thing he could say, soft _ I love you’ _ s from his mate the only thing he could hear.

***********************

***********************

“Are you uncomfortable? Am I too heavy?” Tony asked sometime later, rolling his hips just to hear the satisfied hiss from Loki's lips, and Loki shook his head, running lazy fingers through Tony's hair.

“Never, darling. You are light as a feather. And this--” Loki lifted against him, still feeling Tony buried inside him. “to be so intimate with you is lovely.” 

“You sure know how to flatter a girl.” Tony grinned when Loki shook with laughter beneath him.

“I feel as if we did this incorrectly if you are the girl, Anthony.” 

“Eh.” Tony shrugged. “Sometimes girls can get adventurous.”

“Indeed.” Loki smiled and sighed from somewhere deep in his chest. “My love, that was incredible.”

“We are pretty amazing together, aren't we?” Tony traced idle designs into skin that was pale again, a part of him missing the deep blue that had been present not fifteen minutes before. “Are the windows ever going to defrost?”

Loki laughed again, his arms tightening around Tony's back. “Eventually, I suppose. I've never done  _ that.  _ I simply felt my magic pulse and then--” he sighed again. “Thank you, Anthony. To be with you and not be afraid was more than I ever thought to ask for.”

Tony lifted his head to kiss Loki gently. “It was amazing. Frosted windows included. The fire was, too.”

“The fire?” Loki raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah.” Tony eased from inside him with a groan and rolled onto his side. “When you magicked or whatever. The frost and then the fire about jumped out of the fireplace. 

“The fire was not me.” Loki shook his head. “Simply the frost.”

“Hm.” Tony didn't think anything else about it, too busy laying careful kisses to Loki's chest. “Want to shower and clean up? It's probably almost breakfast time?”

“Indeed.” Loki eyed the window, where through the layer of frost the barest hint of sunrise could be seen. “Or we could do  _ this _ \--”

A wave of his hand and nearly dry mess on Tony's hand, as well as on the blankets disappeared, and Tony's jaw dropped. 

“That's handy! We can have all sorts of fun if you can take care of things like  _ that.” _

“I told you I had tricks, my love.” Loki pressed close and kissed him tenderly, before pushing Tony onto his back. “Thank you.” He said then, his voice soft and serious. “This is a moment I never thought I would have.”

“Thank  _ you.”  _ Tony ran gentle fingers down his jaw. “For sharing  _ all  _ of you with me.”

Another long kiss, and Tony's body was stirring again by the time Loki pulled away.

“Damn Lo.” He breathed. “Give me a few minutes to recover and let's do that again.”

“Nonsense.” Loki settled on top of Tony, lying heavy between his legs. “I have  _ so many tricks _ , Anthony. We don't need to wait at all.” 

Light touches down Tony's chest and he outright  _ yelped _ when he was suddenly hard and  _ ready _ all over again.

Then he yelped again, maybe a little louder, because  _ Loki _ was ready as well, his thick cock bumping against Tony's entrance.

“May I have you like this, sweetheart?” Green eyes were stormy with  _ want _ . “Please say yes.”

“ _ Yes!” _ Tony nearly shouted, unable to believe how  _ much  _ he wanted this, so soon after finishing. “Oh god  _ yes.” _

“Mmm.” Loki leaned close and  _ purred  _ in contentment. “I love you, Anthony. My darling, my  _ hjartslattur.” _

“I love you too.”

*********************

*********************

The frost was still heavy on the windows when Thor knocked on Loki's bedroom door.

“Come in.” Loki raised his voice just barely, trying not to wake Tony. “Thor, come in.”

Thor shut the door quietly and folded his arms, looking down at the scene in front of him. 

“So while I was with the warriors, ensuing our future is secure by molding fearsome soldiers and training them to be deadly with every weapon they touch, you and our Anthony were simply--” he motioned to the makeshift bed in front of the fireplace, and a flush rose in Loki's cheeks. 

“'Tis Anthony's fault. He came to me very early this morning. How was I to say no?”

“How were you to say no, indeed?” Thor finally smirked. “And you two are compatible, it would seem.”

“Yes.” Loki looked down at Tony, brushing a piece of hair from his face. “Thank you.” He waved his robe over, tying it around himself as he stood. “ _ Thank you _ for sharing him with me.”

This time it was  _ he  _ who reached for Thor, an arm around the thick waist, his hand on the back of Thor's neck to bring their foreheads together. 

“To see you happy, makes me happy, Loki.” Thor said quietly and Loki's breath caught at the emotion in his voice. “Our  _ hjartslattur  _ is special, and it pleases me to see your bond.”

“He is incredible. Our time together was…” Loki shook his head, his nose nearly bumping Thor's. “I have no words.”

“And you did not change?” Thor questioned.

“I did.” Loki admitted. “Our clever love went to the healers for a spell of protection so my form would not harm him. I was able to be...myself with him. And there… there are no words to--” he broke off into a mumbled string of words from a language Thor himself barely spoke, but he knew what Loki was trying to say, and held him all the closer for it. 

“We need to talk soon, you and I.” Thor muttered. “There is much between us to be resolved, much to be discussed. I will not have old hurts left untended, whether we have forgiven each other or not. I want nothing negative between us, Loki.”

“I know. Perhaps that will be easier with our Anthony present. He is a calming presence for me.” 

“And I as well. And you call him ‘our Anthony’ so easily now.” Thor said approvingly and Loki chuckled.

“It is as you said--  _ of course  _ he is ours.” 

“Of course. But you have been avoiding us, these last few days?”

“Simply trying to give you time together.” Loki countered and it was Thor's turn to shake his head.

“You are welcome  _ all  _ the time, Loki. Even if our  _ hjartslattur  _ isn't present, your company is welcome. I would enjoy the time with you.”

“Oh.” Loki was surprised but a pleased smile curved around his lips. “Thank you. I-- I would enjoy it as well.”

They were quiet together, relaxed into the half-embrace, drawing comfort from each other's arms, from the sight of their mate asleep in the pillows. 

“Your magic?” Thor asked after a moment. “The frost on the windows.”

“Yes.” Loki's hand on Thor's waist tightened briefly as he remembered the moment his magic had flared. “You have your lightning, I apparently have frost. Even though--” he hesitated. “The fire, both times Anthony and I were together. When the frost left me, the fire  _ roared _ , as if one had thrown fuel onto it. If we would have been closer it might have burned us.”

“Perhaps another reaction to your magic? You have spent so little time in your Jotunn form, and I would think  _ less  _ time in this way while changed. Perhaps it was--”

“Twas  _ not _ me.” Loki said firmly, and Thor pulled away enough to look down at him in confusion, then over at Tony in concern.

“You don't think our Anthony could have done it? To manipulate a fire in such a way?”

“It is not unheard of, the mate of a god acquiring power. It is almost expected. And the mate of  _ two  _ gods…” Loki's voice trailed off. 

“No.” Thor shook his head. “We will not assume anything until we have a chance to see it again. We should not place any undue pressure on him before we are sure.”

“Wise.” Loki agreed, and pulled Thor back so they were touching again. “We should consider--”

“How is it--” Tony interrupted them, stretching languidly on the blankets. “How is it that I am bonded to  _ two _ \-- count them,  _ two--  _ gods, and yet they are hanging out together talking while I sleep on the floor? That just seems wrong.”

“Anthony.” Loki laughed quietly and left Thor's arms to bend over his love. “Shall I put you in bed, darling? Is our bed of pillows and blankets not soft enough?”

“ _ Bed _ .” Tony grumbled and looped his arms around Loki's neck, grinning when Loki simply transported them to the bed instead of walking the few yards. “Better.” He announced and burrowed into the blankets. “You guys coming?”

“ _ He needs to eat _ .” Loki mouthed and Thor nodded before crossing the room to bellow out the door for breakfast,  _ immediately _ .

“Lovely.” Loki said dryly. “Very discreet. The entire castle shall know what we have been doing.”

“I am King.” Thor said loftily. “I do not  _ have  _ to be discreet.”

“ _ Bed _ !” Tony whined and Loki dropped his robe, sliding in close to hold Tony while Thor unhooked his various weapons and stepped out of all but his undergarments before getting in on the opposite side.

“High maintenance thing.” Loki whispered and kissed Tony sweetly, tucking him close, smiling when Tony just grumbled and shut his eyes tight. 

Thor lay one big arm over Tony's waist, just the tips of his fingers touching the smooth skin of Loki's stomach, and the Trickster God swallowed nervously before reaching to do the same, holding Tony close while letting his hand rest against Thor's chest. 

Between them, Tony smiled, because this was  _ perfect. _

And in the fireplace the flames popped and snapped, rising higher as Tony sighed contentedly.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony should have seen it coming, since he  _ always  _ saw these sort of things coming, whether anyone listened to him or not. He had always just  _ known,  _ right? When terrible things were coming? 

But this time, he was distracted, and honestly could he couldn't be blamed for that.

Loki had started spending every night with him, whether it was appearing in bed next to Thor and Tony after the storms had ceased rolling across the sky, or when Thor crept under the covers of Loki's bed after the frost had started melting from the windows. 

Either way, Tony never went a night without both their arms around him, and waking up between them was quickly becoming his favorite thing to do. Thor was all rumbles and deep morning voice, Loki stared at him like he couldn't believe it wasn't a dream, before kissing him so sweetly Tony always teared up. 

Breakfast belonged to Thor, with Tony sitting on his lap being spoon fed his meal in between kisses and sips of the startlingly caffeinated version of coffee they served. Thor spent most days doing… whatever it was Kings did, which this past several weeks had included training with the soldiers and overseeing practice for the huge tournament that would be held in just a week or so. He always lingered over breakfast with Tony, unwilling to leave a moment sooner than he had to.

Lunch was Loki's, usually taking place on the floor as he and Tony shared a plate and shared a book, trading light touches and easy snuggles between bites, with Loki showing him little magic tricks to make him laugh, and Tony being appropriately awed while still snarling at the lack of “real tricks”. 

Afternoons in the rose garden were a regular thing, with Thor trying to make time as often as he could to join them, listening intently to every answer about the flowers, adding in his own information as he could. 

In the early evening, Loki took Tony to the training grounds, laughing as Tony whistled wildly, made obnoxious cat calls and generally shouted sexually suggestive remarks as Thor trained and sparred with the other men. 

It was relatively easy to find a balance with “who got Tony when”, and other than a few teasing remarks, there had been no jealousy between the two gods over their shared  _ hjartslattur, _ and Tony-- well Tony had two beautiful,  _ powerful _ mates who went out of their way to spoil him as best they could, as well as keep him sated and happy in bed. 

Thor of course, always _ took _ Tony, taking him apart expertly over and  _ over  _ until Tony was a whimpering mess, exhausted but always asking for more. Their love inspired raging storms, thunder and lightning and black clouds for  _ hours _ , and then Thor would hold Tony close whispering sweet things in all his languages as Tony fell asleep.

Tony and Loki, on the other hand, enjoyed switching with each other, wrestling playfully to decide who would top. Sometimes, after a long talk, or a particularly hard day, Loki would pull Tony on top of him, needing the reassurance of his love, the freedom to be still and let himself go entirely. Then it would be Tony telling him how beautiful he was, how  _ wonderful  _ he was. Other times Loki would grab Tony, snap his fingers and send them somewhere private before finding some way to make Tony  _ scream _ for him. 

Tony was as happy as he'd ever been in his entire life, in the month or since consummating his bond with Loki. So yes, of course he could be forgiven for not thinking of what could go wrong, of the worst case scenario.

Which meant, of course, he had no idea what to do when it happened.

*********************

*********************

It was a perfect afternoon, like most of them were, and Tony was lying on the ground under a peach tree, his head on Loki's lap as the Demi-god read aloud from a book of spells, taking the time to stop and explain why certain ingredients were needed, why substitutions wouldn't work, and any other question Tony had. 

It was calm, peaceful, and  _ so far removed _ from what life had  _ used  _ to be, that Tony looked up to whisper “I love you”, and Loki whispered it right back, brushing Tony's hair from his forehead, his voice  _ full _ of adoration,  his eyes just barely flickering to red. 

After these last weeks, Loki had found himself changing less and less because of a flux of emotion, because he  _ couldn't  _ control it, and now really only let his glamour fall in bed. Even then, with so much of his self confidence back, holding tight to his glamour was an afterthought, not the chore it had been, and more often than not Tony found himself staring into green eyes instead of red as they lay together. 

It was a relief, one less thing to worry about as they traversed the near minefield of Loki's past, of what he had been through during his time with the Other, during his time away from Asgard. Most of their talks ended with Tony in tears, his heart hurting as he held his love close. Thor would eventually come looking for them for dinner, and with no questions asked, would simply wrap his big arms around both of them, waiting until they had calmed before ushering them down to eat. 

It  _ was  _ a relief for Loki to finally have his glamour under control… but Tony also sort of missed the Jotunn form, the lack of control that came with it-- the way Loki  _ growled…  _ he missed it a little bit. 

So today, when Loki's eyes barely changed at all, Tony pushed the book right out of his hands and sat up. 

“Kiss me.” He demanded and Loki smiled, cupping his jaw sweetly and kissing him as tenderly as he could.

“That was nice.” Tony bit at Loki's bottom lip sharply. “But I meant  _ kiss _ me. Show me something blue.”

“Anthony.” Loki laughed. “We are  _ outside. _ Let me take you to the room and--”

“You've never wanted to do it under a peach tree?” Tony wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. “Could be fun.” 

“You would want me to change though?” Loki's voice softened in uncertainty and Tony nodded. 

“Only if you want. But I miss your blue. You’re always just a little less…  _ inhibited  _ in that form.”

“Darling.” Loki bumped their noses together. “I am nearly  _ feral _ in that form.”

“ _ I know.”  _ Tony's eyes were sparking. “I mean, damn I'm so happy that you are…  _ you _ enough that being together doesn't force a shift that you don't want but--” he tugged at Loki's shirt, playing with the buttons. “But when you  _ do  _ change for me, when you  _ choose  _ to, you're just---” he shrugged sheepishly. “It's just fun.” 

Then Tony touched Loki's face gently, sweeping over his jawline. “And I know we've come a long way, and I know  _ you  _ know your Jotunn form doesn't hurt me, but I know you hate it still. So you don't have to--”

“I don't hate it when I'm with you.” Loki shook his head. “You make me feel beautiful in  _ all  _ my forms,  Anthony. For the first time, I feel as if I'm not fighting within myself, because you accept  _ all  _ of me. My love, my  _ hjartslattur _ you make me feel whole.”

“Damn it.” Tony wiped at his eyes. “I was trying to get kinky with you, not  _ romantic _ with you.” 

“You'll forgive me, of course, for waxing poetic when you are in my arms.” Loki crooned, twisting so Tony was pinned beneath him. “So I would have you then? Here beneath the peach tree?” 

“Well yeah, that's sort of what I was--” Tony shut up when Loki let his glamour fall, when green eyes bled into a bright scarlet, when his skin seemed to flicker and then fade into blue. “That's what I was um--”

“Yes, my love?” Loki questioned, lowering his head to breath softly over Tony's cheek, to nip at his earlobe with suddenly sharp teeth. “What were you saying?”

Tony jolted when he felt teeth at his neck, his fingers digging into Loki's bicep when the demi-god growled low, the sound rumbling in his chest. 

“Lo, um--  _ shit. _ ” Nails on his chest, and when Tony arched into it, Loki's eyes flashed.

“More of that, darling?” 

“So much more.” Tony groaned and Loki grinned.

“As you wish, Anthony.”

***********************

***********************

The group of young people weren't supposed to be in the garden at all, or at least not in  _ this  _ part of the garden.

The servants had been instructed to  _ absolutely  _ leave Tony and Loki or Tony and Thor alone, if any of the pairs happened to disappear into… well anywhere. Anytime Tony was with  _ either  _ of his loves, the servants had learned to leave them alone, as well as to block anyone who tried to find them.

So the teenagers-- the younger siblings of men and women who were here to compete in the tournament, or perhaps the children of visiting royalty-- were  _ not  _ supposed to be in the orchard, and when they stumbled upon Tony and Loki beneath the peach trees… it was not good.

Loki only half dressed and in full Jotunn form, was lying over a writhing,  _ screaming _ Tony, tearing the pale green tunic right in half and scraping his teeth down Tony's chest. 

Tony, of course, was halfway to  _ lost  _ as Loki forced his knees farther apart and ground down against him, pulling another helpless cry from his throat, shoving hard at Loki's shoulders to push him  _ down,  _ desperate to get those lips around his cock, to get those long fingers stroking inside him.

So lost in their moment together, they didn't hear the noise, and six or seven young people spilled around the corner and into the quiet grove.

Screams first, the girls hysterical because there was a  _ monster  _ attacking a man, there was a Frost Giant trying to  _ kill  _ someone.

Then the young men, yelling and hooting because  _ they  _ had realized that it wasn't so much an  _ attack  _ as it was a  _ romantic interlude _ , and what kind of freak willingly spread his legs for a  _ Jotunn _ ?

And then they started throwing apples, peaches,  _ rocks _ \-- anything they could get their hands on, shouting for the Jotunn to get lost, shouting for the Jotunn-lover to close his legs and run away. 

And looking back, Loki could have  _ sworn  _ it wasn't him. He was furious of course, furious and horrified and  _ humiliated _ , but he was almost positive that he hadn't done it.

The gust of wind, the heated blast that poured through the orchard and knocked the group off their feet, sending the lighter ones skidding back several feet-- sure there was a chance Loki's magic could have flexed in his anger and swept them away… but his magic, especially in his Jotunn form, was  _ ice _ . 

Not wind. And certainly not  _ heat _ .

But he couldn't think about it just then, he was simply grateful for the distraction as he covered Tony to shield the brunt of the rocks and fruit being thrown, holding his love tight and summoning his magic to rip them out of the orchard and into his room.

It  _ hurt _ , that jolt from one place to another. Loki knew better than to do it so abruptly, especially with someone in his arms, but he hadn't had much of a choice just then, and when they appeared in Loki's chambers, they both collapsed. 

“Jesus  _ Christ. _ ” Tony was on all fours, pressing his forehead to the floor to stop his head from spinning. “Lo, that  _ hurt.  _ Let's not ever do that again.” 

“Forgive me. I can't control it as well when I am panicking.” Loki mumbled and sank to the floor, his back against the wall, his head in his hands.

“Panicking? Are you ok?” Tony's voice pitched in alarm, watching Loki's skin ripple between pale and dark blue, watching his fingers shake as he dragged them through his hair. “Babe, you alright? What is it?”

Loki didn't answer, pressing his palms into his eyes, trying to block it all out.

The way the kids had screamed in fear when they saw him.

The way they had booed and jeered and shouted at him, calling him names, calling  _ Tony  _ names for wanting to be with him.

The rocks that had been thrown.

It was all so familiar, too familiar, just awful and horrifyingly  _ familiar _ .

So when Tony knelt in front of him, grabbed his wrists and tried to meet his eyes, Loki tore away with a wild cry, covering his face as he ran from the room, calling his magic again and taking himself from the castle to… anywhere.

Because it was all so familiar.

And Tony's fingers had felt like shackles around his wrists.

And Loki never wanted to be chained down again.


	16. Chapter 16

TRIGGER WARNING-- Thor/Loki discuss his time in captivity. It's not graphic but it's heartbreaking, I will mark ****where it begins and ends.

*************************

“Anthony!” Thor jumped to his feet when the double doors of the council room banged open, Tony stomping through looking  _ furious _ , still in the torn tunic he had been wearing earlier, fruit stains and dirt smudges coating it. The room was full of people, royalty and warriors, the group of young people from the garden, councilmen and advisors, all who had been shouting, clamoring for Thor's attention-- and they were all suddenly silent when Tony stormed in.

“I have been searching for you.” Thor reached for him. “ _ Elskan Mín _ , there is a problem--”

“Oh.” Tony actually smacked Thor's hand away and stepped onto the raised dias. “There's a goddamn fucking problem alright.”

“Anthony--” Thor started to warn him to  _ settle _ , but Tony wasn't having it.

“Don't you  _ dare _ tell me to settle.” Tony seethed, and jabbed a finger at the crowd, at the group of adolescents. “I want them gone.  _ Now.” _

“I cannot simply throw them out without--”

“Can't you?” Tony whirled on him, poking at his chest. “Do you know what those brats did? They walked up on Loki and I together and  _ started screaming at us.  _ Throwing fruit and rocks at us!” Tony held out his filthy tunic. 

“They were yelling --” he stepped closer and lowered his voice. “They were yelling that there was a Jotunn monster raping a man. Shouting that he was trying to kill me. And when they realized that we were together, that I was a willing partner, they started yelling filth that I was some sort of freak for letting a Frost Giant between my legs. And then they  _ threw rocks at us. _ Loki had to magic us out of there so fast I nearly threw up when we landed back in his room.”

Tony grabbed Thor's wrist when the Thunder God started to turn back to the crowd. “Thor.  When I touched him, he screamed and ran away from me and disappeared. I can't find him  _ anywhere  _ and I've been searching for  _ hours. _ ”

Tony's eyes were blazing. “I want them gone  _ now. _ Get rid of them  _ now.  _ Or I swear I will--”

“You!” Thor very carefully extricated his wrist from Tony's grasp before raising his voice and motioning towards the group. “You will leave  _ now.  _ You dare to throw things and shout obscenities at my love and the Prince?  _ Get out.” _

The room erupted into chaos all over again, the adolescents wailing that they hadn't realized it was the Prince and Thor's Chosen Love in the garden, their families horrified that Thor would go so far as to kick them out over what was so obviously a child's mistake, the advisors and councilmen shouting that Thor needed to force Loki to always be in his glamour to avoid this sort of thing from happening. 

“What are they saying?” Tony had certainly heard  _ that _ and Thor banged his fist on the table, throwing the room back into silence. “You advisors.  _ What did you say?” _

“Loki needs to always be in his glamour!” They announced. “You cannot blame children for reacting to a monster when fear of a Frost Giant is all they have ever known! The other kingdoms have the same stories and knowledge we do! It is  _ not  _ their fault. If Loki would have stayed in his acceptable form this wouldn't have happened.”

Murmured agreements around the room and Tony narrowed his eyes. 

“You would blame  _ Loki  _ for being treated that way? You are suggesting it's  _ his fault  _ we had rocks and obscenities thrown at us?”

“He's a monster!” One of the girls cried. “We assumed he was hurting you!”

“And then you realized he  _ wasn't _ .” Tony snapped and leaned far over the table to stare at them. “Tell Your King what you said when you realized I and the Prince were  _ together _ . Tell him the names you called us, the names you called  _ me  _ specifically.”

Red faces and shuffled feet, and Tony crossed his arms, ready to unleash some sort of angry speech, but Thor raised a hand to cut him off. 

“A moment, my love. The servants and guards are all told to leave us, or you and the Prince alone when we are together.  _ Why  _ were these young people even allowed in the garden? Why were they not told to walk somewhere else?”

“Your forgiveness.” The guard in question stepped forward, a sneer on his face. “I had assumed Sir Anthony and the Prince were simply working in the rose garden as they usually do. If I had known the Prince was going to act like  _ that _ and expose his barbaric side, I would have--”

Tony startled them all when he yelled something in Italian, most likely a string of swear words and the guard backed up several steps.

“ _ I will not have my love talked about like that.” _ Tony was practically growling, hands clenched by his sides, and everyone shifted uncomfortably as the temperature in the room rose several degrees very quickly. “You will  _ not  _ stand here and excuse this kind of behavior.  _ You--”  _ he pointed at the guard “--had no business allowing them into the garden.”

“And  _ you _ \--” his lip curled, staring at the young people. “--are practically animals. Why are you even allowed in public? If you had brown rocks at  _ dogs  _ your parents would be furious, but because Loki is Jotunn it's  _ acceptable _ ?” Another string of angry Italian and then Tony spit in their direction, ignoring the angry shouts at such blatant disrespect.

“I want them gone  _ now.”  _ He repeated turning to look at Thor. “I don't care who they are, how important they think they are.  _ Get rid of them _ .”

“You will all be escorted from this castle. You are not welcome back  _ ever _ .” Thor said immediately. His voice was flat, but lightning was flashing in his eyes and no one in the room dared to argue. “To insult my family, my home in this manner is unforgivable, and count yourself fortunate that I do not take recompense  _ physically.” _

He called for the guards and room emptied slowly, the young people grumbling and the adults shushing them in fear, until only the councilmen and advisors stood in front of the platform.

“Once Sir Anthony has departed, we need to discuss the Trickster. Behavior like this cannot be tolerated.” One of them said with a sniff and Tony raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, I'm not leaving. I heard what you said, about Thor forcing Loki to stay in his glamour? Who the hell do you think you are? You can't  _ force _ someone into whatever form you deem acceptable!” 

“Surely.” One of the advisors actually laughed, his words thick with derision. “Surely  _ you _ don't think you have the right to even  _ speak _ to us? You, who are simply a mortal and have no business even---”

There was a roar, something like rushing wind maybe, and the flames in the fireplace jumped, sparking out wildly and everyone one of the councilmen startled and stared at Thor in fear.

But Thor was staring at  _ Tony _ .

“Let me make something  _ perfectly clear  _ to you.” Tony suddenly seemed calm,  _ too _ calm, the clenching of his fists and the spark in his eyes the only thing giving away his anger.

“If you come in here and suggest that Loki needs to somehow be  _ leashed,  _ if you suggest that what happened today was somehow  _ his  _ fault for showing his Jotunn form, I will--” Tony's eyes closed and the flames behind the grate jumped even higher. “Well, I don't know what I will do. But trust me when I say I will make you regret every word you have said.”

His eyes opened again dark and wild, lit with an angry light. “ _ Myself and my love are not to be trifled with.” _

“My love has spoke.” Thor said loudly, firmly, deciding to put an end to things before they got even  _ more  _ out of control. “You are dismissed.”

“But  _ Sire---” _

_ “ _ DISMISSED!” Lightning split the room, summoned from nowhere but reflecting in Thor's gaze, and the advisors all fled the room. 

“Anthony, my love.” Thor reached for him, softening instantly, rushing to calm his mate. “I was not aware of what happened. Suddenly I was called off the training fields and into the council room. They were yelling about a monster in the garden, and an attack on the children, I was not aware that you and Loki were there, or I can assure you they never would have even set foot in this room.”

Tony was stiff in his arms, still shaking with anger and Thor eyes the fireplace uneasily, watching as it seemed to pulse in time to Tony's rapid breathing.

“Settle,  _ Elskan Min _ .” He whispered and Tony shook his head, his hand gripping Thor's shirt tight.

“ _ Find Loki _ . I feel like he had a flashback, or a panic attack. I don't know what it was, but it wasn't good.  _ Find him _ and make sure he's alright.”

“I will.” Thor kissed Tony's head and pulled him closer, rocking him gently.

He was  _ furious _ of course, furious that his love and Loki had been treated so badly, furious that guests in his realm would react in that way.  _ Beyond  _ furious that his advisors had spoken that way to his Anthony.

But he was  _ worried _ .

He had never seen Tony so angry, not in all the years they had worked together as Avengers, all the months they had spent in the compound together. Tony had been one to react with sarcasm and snippy comments but not…  _ rage.  _ Not since he had seen the video of Siberia, anyway, and that had been different.

Thor held Tony close and wondered if his anger had flared out of control, if everyone in the room would have been burned.

****************

****************

“I thought I would find you here.” Thor paused in the doorway of the tiny gazebo in the far corner of the rose garden. “Though I remember it being much bigger the last time we were here together.”

Loki didn't answer, and Thor sighed. “I heard about what happened. I am… sorry, Loki. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. How  _ angry  _ I am about it all.” 

“It wasn't your fault.” Loki said quietly, even though his eyes didn't open. “How is our Anthony?”

“Worried, but safe. I put him in bed to sleep, he was rather worked up.”

Loki nodded, just once, and was still again.

“Loki, I--” Thor made to step inside, and just that quickly Loki's glamour dropped, his skin bleeding blue, and when he threw his hands onto the floor of the gazebo, a sheet of ice covered it instantly.

“ _ Do not.” _ Loki whispered savagely. “Do not come near me.”

Thor didn't listen though, and carefully crossed the ice to sit right next to Loki, wrapping his cloak around him to ward off the biting cold rolling from the other god. 

“ _ Thor--”  _ Loki said warningly, but Thor shook his head.

“When Frigga had this gazebo built, do you remember what she said?”

“She told us to learn the spell to see it, for only you and I were meant to be here. That the magic that hid it from the world belonged to you and I only.”

“Yes, but what else?” Thor prompted and Loki closed his red eyes.

“That we were to never use it as a way to hide from each other. That it was a place for us to be together.”

“That's right.” Thor settled back gingerly against the wall, shivering as the cold crept through his clothes. “So ice or not, I won't be leaving.”

“All these centuries and you are still abiding by Friggas rules.” The words were mocking but Loki's tone was flat and Thor nodded slowly.

“It was a good rule, to have one place where we cannot hide from each other. One place where we can just  _ be,  _ with no distractions and no fighting.” 

“I suppose.”

Silence.

“They are all gone, that group of young people and their parents. Once I learned what happened I threw them out.”

“Thank you.”

More silence.

Then Loki-- “I had nearly forgotten what it was like to be screamed at like that, to have those things said to me.” 

Thor looked up, startled, but Loki was staring off in the distance, chewing at his bottom lip anxiously.

“When I was captured, when they realized they could force my glamour to flicker if they hurt me enough, it became a sort of contest. To see how long I would last before my glamour fell.”

The temperature in the gazebo dropped a few more degrees.

**********TW*********

“And then they realized there was an easier way then  _ beating  _ me, to make me break. Easier and more… exciting for them and everyone else watching.”

Thor squeezed his eyes shut, unable to even  _ think  _ about Loki going through something like that.”

“One day, I lost my glamour completely, couldn't summon it at all, but that didn't stop them from hurting me. They called me names. All the time. Horrible, degrading things as they--as they---” ice climbed up the walls. “Eventually, they broke me so badly that they didn't even have to chain me down anymore. I just--” Loki shrugged. “I just couldn't fight anymore. Just lay there, hoping they would get bored and just leave me be.”

A short laugh, sounding like broken glass. “They never got bored.”

“And then the brainwashing began. And it was almost a relief. To have even my power of  _ thought  _ taken away. After going through so much, I didn't even have my own free will and that seemed like-- well, it was a relief. It was as if I was standing in a corner watching whatever happened to my body. Just disassociated from the pain and anger and  _ humiliation _ .”

“I still hear it.” He continued. “Still hear the voice in my head, saying terrible things and I don't know if it will ever go away. I  _ thought  _ it went away, these past weeks with Anthony, but now-- now I can barely hear my voice over the screaming inside my own head. I don't think I'll ever be free. Just because the abuse is over doesn't mean it's  _ over _ .”

“I didn't know, Loki.” Thor muttered, shaking his head. “ _ I didn't know.” _

“No one does.” Loki's tone was still flat. “Anthony knows some but… I wouldn't want to burden him with it all. No one needs to know all of this. But sometimes it boils inside of me. Like black water and I fear it will spill out and poison everything I touch.”

********TW END********

“Loki--” Thor sounded close to tears even as his teeth chattered and he shook in the freezing air. “Forgive me for not knowing. For not  _ asking.  _ I should have--”

“Today in the orchard.” Loki interrupted, still staring at some spot in the distance, seeming not to notice how cold it was. “Today in the orchard, Anthony  _ asked  _ me to change, to let my glamour fall because he misses seeing this side of me. He says I am  _ fun  _ like this. Uninhibited. He tells me that all of my colors are beautiful.”

“So I changed. For him.  And instead of seeing two men in love, those children saw a monster and a victim, and then worse, a monster and the  _ freak _ who let the monster come into him. All I could do was think of the last time someone said words like that, the last time someone threw rocks at me. I was too broken to even summon my magic and save myself then, and today I felt the same. As if I couldn't find my magic to save us. Helpless.”

“But you took Anthony from there.” Thor pointed out, and Loki lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

“Barely. I  _ barely  _ managed to whisk us away. It was rough and it  _ hurt  _ to jump like that. I hurt him. And then Anthony grabbed my wrists and it felt like shackles and I--I ran away. I couldn't handle it. Selfish of me, to not make sure he was alright first. I am not as strong as I wish I was.”

“''Tis not your fault, needing time to gather yourself before tending to others. You never have to worry about our Anthony, I am here as well when you need time, just as  _ you  _ are there for him when I cannot be.” Thor was scrambling for words, unsure of what to say to make this better, unused to having to comfort the usually entirely controlled demi god. “Do not let the ignorance of others shame you when you have nothing to be ashamed of. The prejudice and anger they hold that blinds them to everyone who is different from they. Just because you are  _ different  _ does not mean that---”

“I don't  _ want _ to be different.” A sad smile from Loki's lips. “I just want to be with my love and have no one think it is  _ wrong  _ or  _ twisted  _ or make Anthony feel ashamed to be--”

“He is  _ not  _ ashamed!” Thor cut in, perhaps louder than he needed to, and Loki jumped.

“He is  _ not  _ ashamed.” Thor repeated, quieter now, and turned so he could see Loki better, to try and meet his gaze. “Our Anthony threw open the doors to the council room and demanded that they all be banished. He  _ shouted  _ in an entirely different language because he was too angry to even speak English. He even yelled at the high council members that  _ he and his love were not to be trifled with. _ And he insisted that while he didn't know  _ what  _ he was going to do, they should know if they ever said anything like it again, he would make them regret every word they had said.”

“Did he?” Loki smiled for real then and Thor relaxed a little. 

“And when his anger flared, the fire itself jumped and blazed. I was worried that it might flame out of control.”

“Our firestorm.” Loki actually chuckled. “He would be dangerous if he learned his strength.”

“He is dangerous  _ without  _ learning his strength.” Thor corrected. “And everyone in the room was frightened, though I think they all assumed  _ I _ was the one flexing my power. It is silly to think he would be ashamed of you. He might have burned the castle down if he was any more upset  _ for  _ you. Our Anthony is a warrior for those who need him. I will never understand why the Avengers thought he was weak. Even I, before I returned. But he is a  _ warrior,  _ and he is  _ your  _ warrior. Never doubt the depth of his feelings.”

“What was the council saying, that made him so angry?” Loki wanted to know, and Thor hesitated.

“They were demanding that I force you to hold your glamour at all times, saying that we couldn't blame anyone for reacting badly to your Jotunn form.”

“I see.” Loki barely whispered, and Thor took a chance, reaching out to sweep his fingers across Loki's face, to cup his jaw so their eyes would meet.

“But what sort of beast would I be to try and cover a beauty as this?” Another hand, pushing black hair from Loki's face. “I would see you like this _everyday_ before I would see your glamour forced on you. Anthony is not wrong. _All_ your colors are beautiful.” 

Tears then, falling from ruby eyes and freezing on blue skin and Thor leaned in until their foreheads touched, trying to calm his shivering so Loki wouldn't pull away. 

And Loki didn't pull away at all, instead he pushed at Thor until the blonde leaned back, and then scrambled into his lap, hiding his face and his tears in Thor's neck, his long legs on either side of thick thighs. 

Thor wrapped his cloak and his arms around Loki, keeping him close for several minutes even as the frost sank into his bones and he started shaking uncontrollably from the cold.

“Forgive me.” Loki whispered, and his lips moved against Thor's skin as he spoke. “Give me a moment to pull my magic back.”

“'It's fine.” Thor managed and Loki laughed a little.

“Blue from cold is not a desirable color on you, Thor. A moment, and you will be warmer.” 

It seemed like  _ hours _ , even if it was only a minute or two, and the ice began peeling from the walls, the air warming until Thor couldn't see his breath anymore, and even Loki warmed in his arms, until the Demi god pulled away to look at him, green eyes wide and unsure.

“This is alright, then? You and I like this?” He asked,  _ so softly _ that Thor's heart almost broke. 

Afraid of his voice cracking, of giving away the depth of his emotion, Thor just tucked Loki in close and held him for a long time, as frost melted around them and the sun shone down on their little gazebo again.

******************

*****************

Tony barely stirred when Thor climbed into bed behind him, but when a black cat with green eyes licked at his nose, Tony's eyes flew open wide.

“Oh thank god.” He grabbed the Lo-kitty and brought it right next to him, one arm wrapped securely around the softly purring feline. “Thank god you're home. I was so worried. Are you okay?”

“All is well.” Thor answered for Loki. “Perhaps a few days to heal of course, but for now all is well.”

“Thank god.” Tony said again then turned to kiss Thor. “Thank you for finding him.”

“Yes well, perhaps next time we shall put a bell on his collar.”

The cat hissed and Tony absolutely  _ shouted  _ with laughter, and Thor just grinned and pulled the covers up over them so they could all get some sleep.

They could deal with all the other things tomorrow. For now everyone just needed to be held. 


	17. Chapter 17

A tentative sort of  _ delicate  _ peace fell over the castle in the aftermath of that whole…  _ mess  _ as Tony phrased it. 

The servants were more respectful than they had ever been, especially when Thor had  _ literally  _ thrown the guard who had spoken so disrespectfully out the door with a roar to  _ never return _ and thunder shaking the ground as the man ran away. 

The tournament was still happening soon, even though Thor was noticeably absent from several practices, choosing instead to spend the time with Tony and Loki in the library or in the garden. 

Those who had been less forcefully but just as adamantly told to  _ leave,  _ had packed up and left, still in shock over what had happened, their children chastised thoroughly and made to apologize to both Tony  _ and  _ Loki several times before departing.

Tony never let Loki out of his sight, either holding his hand or making sure they were always touching, looking as if he was afraid Loki would  _ blip  _ out and leave him again, and he wasn't much better with Thor, clingy and fairly  _ needy _ and both Demi gods were surprised by his behavior. 

But Tony didn't offer up an explanation, and it wasn't as if either of them would tell him  _ no,  _ so they simply smiled and dealt with it.

There were worse things than having their  _ hjartslattur _ wanting to be with them all the time.

*****************

“ _ Honestly _ , Anthony.” Loki said in fond exasperation. “I am simply going to relieve myself. I will be right back.”

“Alright.” Tony let go of his hand, instant folding his arms and sitting back against the sofa, chewing at his lip anxiously. “Just um--” then he shut his mouth and didn't finish his thought.

Loki turned to leave but then stopped, moving back across the room to kneel by Tony's legs. “Darling, what is it? It's been almost two weeks and you are like this  _ constantly.  _ What is going on?” 

“Just come back, alright?” Tony said without meeting his eyes, and Loki tilted his chin up.

“Of course I will.”

“Okay.” Tony nodded and Loki brushed a light kiss to his lips before standing to go again. “I love you.”

“I love you as well, my Anthony.” Loki murmured, and cast one last concerned look in his mates direction before leaving.

*********************

“Have you noticed?” Loki inclined his head towards Tony where he lay on the bed, a pillow clutched in his arms, a worried frown on his face even as he slept. “The neediness?”

“I have.” Thor nodded slowly, sipping from his wine, their chairs pulled up to the fire in his room. “He is acting very out of character.”

“He seems afraid that we will simply  _ leave  _ one day. Where did this fear come from?” Loki took a drink of his own wine, too worried about their love to enjoy the smooth flavor, or the closeness to Thor, their knees touching as they slouched comfortably in the huge chairs. 

“Anthony has  _ always  _ been afraid of being alone.” Thor said quietly. “I had to remind him over and  _ over  _ that I wasn't leaving him when we were at the compound together. And I have noticed he does the same with you, telling you multiple times that he is not leaving you.” A heavy sigh. “In each of the worst moments in Anthony's life he has felt alone, and I'm afraid that when you disappeared after that incident in the garden, he perhaps…”

“Ah.” Loki's fingers tightened on his cup. “Of course. How foolish of me.”

“That was not meant to shame you, Loki.”

“No.” Loki shook his head, knocking their knees together lightly. “I did not think-- I am simply  _ aware  _ of Anthony's abandonment fears and did not realize how my actions had affected him.”

“Hm.” Thor took a long drink as he thought of Loki's words. “We will simply have to reassure our love that we will  _ both  _ always be here with him. Both of us spending time with him instead of separately.”

“Perhaps we should start by joining him in bed so he doesn't strangle the pillow.” Loki stood and stretched, laying his cup on the table, and Thor followed suit. 

Before Loki could move too far, Thor reached out and dragged him close, foregoing their usual half-hug for a closer embrace, bringing Loki right up against his body.

Loki's eyes widened, his hand landing in Thor's chest, pushing firmly to keep them apart. “ _ Thor.” _ He said hastily. “Thor, we need to--”

“We need to--?” Thor prompted, covering the hand on his chest, and Loki hesitated.

“We need to--” Loki's voice trailed off, his hand not so much  _ pushing  _ Thor away now as it was curling into his shirt, bunching the material between his fingers. “Thor um--”

“Let's go to bed.” Thor touched their foreheads together, rubbing his thumb over Loki's fingers. 

Loki still couldn't find words for whatever he was trying to say, and just nodded, letting Thor hold his hand and lead him to his side of the bed. “Yes. Thank you.” He said quietly and let most of his clothes drop to the floor before slipping in next to Tony.

Thor banked the fire and undressed as well, and when he climbed into bed he reached over Tony for Loki's hand, lacing their fingers together and closing his eyes.

Loki stared at him for a long time, wondering at this change in their relationship, then planted a gentle kiss on Tony's forehead and tried to go to sleep.

********************

********************

“Good morning, beloved.” Thor kissed a still sleepy Tony as the brunette slouched in his favorite chair, the overly long chaise lounge in the library. “Did you sleep well?”

“Um, I slept… I slept alright.” Tony yawned, and over his head, Loki and Thor exchanged anxious looks. “Need more coffee, though.”

“Anthony.” Loki hesitated. “Can we talk to you for a moment?”

“What's up, Lo?” Tony sat up instantly, looking immediately nervous. “Is something going on? Are you guys going somewhere?”

Thor shook his head in concern. “Anthony,  _ elskan mín.”  _  He reached for Tony, scooping him off the lounge and into his arms, and then sitting back down with Tony on his lap. “We are not going  _ anywhere,  _ beloved.”

“Okay.” Tony said softly and Thor held him tighter, a rough kiss to his head.

“Not anywhere, darling.” Loki knelt in front of him and ran his hands gently up Tony's thighs. “Do you understand?”

“Okay _.”  _ Tony said, firmer this time, a frown on his face. “Why are you guys--”

“I couldn't find Mjolnir the other day because you were holding her so I wouldn't leave.” Thor said gently. “And when I came to retrieve her, I couldn't lift her from the table because you didn't want me to go and she had picked up on it.” 

Tony flushed a little. “Yeah her spirit or energy or whatever, it likes me. Sorry about that.”

“Yesterday you wouldn't let go of my hand long enough to eat.” Loki brushed a piece of hair from Tony's eyes. “And the day before that, you refused to go to bed unless  _ both _ of us were there. You fell asleep leaning against the door because I was taking too long.” 

“Sorry.” Tony muttered again.

“We don't mind.” Thor assured him. “We love to be close to you and want to be close to you. But there is something more going on than just you being  _ needy _ , isn't there?”

“Please tell us, Anthony. It hurts us to see you upset.” Loki leaned closer until their foreheads touched. “ _ Tell us _ .”

“Everybody always leaves me.” Tony exhaled loudly, his voice miserable, and Thor's arms tightened reflexively around him. “Family, people I thought were friends. My team. And I just realized recently how easy it would be for  _ you guys _ to leave me and I-- I thought I was over feeling like that, but I guess I'm not. The um-- the abandonment thing never really goes away I guess.”

“What do you mean, it's  _ easy  _ for us to leave you?”

“Well.” Tony shrugged. “Loki can just  _ poof  _ away and I'll have no way of knowing where he is or how to find him. You can take Mjolnir and disappear into the bifrost and I can't travel that without one of you so either way you look at it, I'm just… here. By myself. And that's--I can't---” his voice broke and Loki's eyes fell shut, his heart breaking for his love. 

Thor closed his eyes as well, hiding the tears that threatened to fall when Tony trembled in his arms, devastated that even after all this time together, Tony was still worried about being left alone, being left behind. “ _ Elskan mín _ we will never go so far that you cannot find us. We will always come home.  _ Both  _ of us.”

“Both of us.” Loki repeated, softer, but just as adamantly. “Anthony, we are only home when we are with you. I am sorry I scared you, disappearing like I did, but I was home to sleep next to you that night, just like I always am. And I always will be.” 

“I know.” Tony nodded. “I  _ do.  _ It's just a little harder convincing my mind even if my heart knows.” 

“Then we will work harder to assure your mind that it's true.” Loki nuzzled closer, brushing their lips together and sighing softly. “Darling, you never have to worry about losing us.”

“Never.” Thor agreed and pressed feather light kisses over Tony's ear and down his cheek. 

“But I'm  _ human _ .” Tony pointed out, even as he snuggled closer to Thor's chest, lacing his and Loki's fingers together to keep him close as well. “Even with the healers help I won't-- I mean, I'm going to age and then I'll be the one leaving you guys and I hate that so much. It's like being separated is inevitable.

“Do not fret.” Thor met Loki's eyes meaningfully. “There are ways to circumvent even something like  _ aging _ , my love.”

Loki smiled slowly, his expression lightening as he realized what Thor was saying. “Indeed. You are our love, Anthony. Something as frivolous as  _ aging  _ needn't worry you.”

“I don't understand how--”

“Asgard has it's secrets.” Thor reminded him. “And we will share them with you.”

“Both of you?” Tony asked timidly. “Are the three of us going to be together like this? Or--or you know  _ more?” _ he looked back and forth between the two of them. “I don't know how the  _ hjartslattur  _ bond is supposed to work with ALL of us but--” 

Loki raised an eyebrow, staring at Thor.

“Of course.” Thor didn't look away from Loki's gaze. “ _ Both  _ of us will share the secrets with you. The  _ three  _ of us will never be apart.”

When Thor motioned for him, Loki moved until he was between Thor's knees, pressed up against Tony's legs. He wound his fingers through Tony's hair, keeping their foreheads together and let his other hand rest cautiously first on Thor's knee, then up on his thigh. Thor made a soft noise of encouragement and Loki squeezed just lightly, catching the smile on Thor's face before he dropped his head to kiss Tony's hair.

It was… different, whatever this new thing was between them.

But it made their Anthony happy, which was all that mattered, really. And when Tony sighed, relaxed and seemed to melt between them, Loki thought it could be good.

When Thor's hand left Tony's waist and landed heavily on Loki's side, fingers brushing idle designs over his shirt, Loki hid his shiver and closed his eyes a little tighter.

This could be good.

***********************

***********************

It was a calm evening, and Loki was on his way to pick up Tony for dinner. The genius usually was content to pass his days reading or working in the garden, but when he got antsy he would go to the woodshop where the giant tables and intricately carved chairs for the castle were made and repaired. Woodworking was a far cry from robotics, but Tony had fallen in love with it anyway, spending hours carving or staining or even just sanding away at huge pieces of furniture, whittling designs into more delicate decorative pieces, and generally doing anything that let him emerge covered in sawdust and wood shavings. 

He had left early this morning, saying he had a project to work on, and Loki had been so surprised that Tony was  _ willing  _ to be separated that he had forgotten to ask when he would be finished, and now it was nearly suppertime and Tony was  _ still _ in the shop. 

“Loki!” Thor called for him as he crossed the empty courtyard.

“Thor.” Loki glanced around curiously. “Why are you here and not on the training fields?” 

“I thought to retrieve our Anthony from the wood shop with you.” Thor reached for Loki, an arm around his waist to bring him close for a few seconds, a big hand on the back of his head to press Loki to his shoulder.

Then Thor  _ sighed _ , as if he had been looking forward to the hug, or waiting for it or  _ something _ , and squeezed Loki's waist before releasing him and moving towards the wood shop again, a slightly befuddled Loki walking next to him. 

But Thor didn't say anything about it, not then and not that night when they all lay in bed together and he reached across to hold Loki's hand again.

If Tony noticed, he didn't say anything.

In fact it seemed like  _ Loki  _ was the only one to notice something was different.

And strangely enough, it seemed that  _ whatever  _ it was growing between Thor and Loki calmed Tony, and within a few days, after catching them embracing a couple times, Tony's neediness seemed to disappear as quickly as it had appeared, and he was back to his usual teasing self with both of them. 

But Loki was more than a little confused by it. Not  _ against  _ it per se, but confused and perhaps uneasy because he didn't understand  _ what  _ Thor wanted from him, and wasn't sure how to ask, either. 

So it happened three more times before Loki was brave enough to say anything.

The first time, Loki and Tony were walking to dinner, hands entwined, and Thor came up between them. Tony automatically put his arm through Thor's, but Loki hesitated when Thor offered him his other arm. 

The giant blonde had just waited patiently, and finally Loki put his hand on Thor arm and allowed him to escort them both to dinner. 

The time after that, Thor and Tony were together, lying on that ridiculous lounge Tony loved so much, talking quietly and letting their hands roam idly, not enough to turn anything heated but enough that Loki felt bad for intruding, and had apologized quickly.

Tony of course, had rolled his eyes and called Loki over for a kiss. 

Loki had crossed the room promptly, bending to lay a gentle kiss on Tony's cheek, breathing in deep of that warm scent that always seemed to settle around his love. “How are you, darling?”

“Mmm.” Tony sighed happily. “Better. Are you going to stay with us?”

“No.” Loki shook his head quickly. “No, I will not interrupt your time together. Perhaps later this after we can all--”

“Stay.” Thor said firmly, and laced his and Loki’s fingers together, tugging him towards the lounge. Loki was too surprised that Thor was holding his hand to argue, and let himself be pulled to the edge of the chair, sitting gingerly, his legs resting firmly against Tony and Thor so he wouldn't fall off, not thinking to release Thor's hand until it was too late and Tony had noticed. 

But Tony didn't say anything, just smiled and fit himself better against Thor, and lay his hand over theirs, closing his eyes when Thor started rubbing down his back again. 

Loki stayed very still for a few minutes, then cautiously began brushing his free hand over Tony's back as well, shying away the first few times his and Thor's fingers touched, then finally relaxing and just letting it happen. 

That had been a good day. A confusing and near panic inducing day for Loki, but a good day for the three of them together. 

The third time was the one that finally pushed Loki to say something, to finally confront Thor about what was going on. 

Tony was nowhere to be found this time, off working in the wood shop on the secret project he never told anyone about, and Loki didn't know what to think when Thor called out to him as he passed by his study. 

“Yes?” Loki asked, pausing just inside the door. “You needed something?” 

Thor was still scribbling on whatever he was working on, and held out his other hand without looking up, fully expecting Loki to take it and come to his side. 

It took a minute, but Loki took his hand and came around the desk until he was standing next to Thor, and had to swallow an entirely undignified yelp when Thor tugged sharply and tumbled him down onto his lap. 

Loki managed to sit for all of ten seconds before he jumped up, backing up several feet and brushing at his coat nervously, straightening his clothes before looking up at Thor, who was watching him curiously. 

“What are you doing?” Loki closed his eyes and tried to speak calmly . “These last few weeks with the… with touching me, and wanting to be close. I assumed it was for Anthony’s benefit, but he is not here and you are still-- you are still doing this.  _ Why _ ? I do not understand.”

“I was simply trying to be close with you.” Thor spread his hands uncertainly. “Does it bother you?”

“ _ Why _ ?” Loki demanded, his eyes flashing now, voice rising in anger. “Why would you try to be close to me? You and I are---we are not  _ close _ . We have not been close for  _ decades _ , and I am not sure how to handle this attention from you.” 

“Settle.” Thor said quietly. “Leash your dog, Loki.” 

The old phrase, meant only to tease him, didn't even bring a small smile to Loki's face and Thor frowned. “When we were in the gazebo together, I thought I was clear with my intentions, but perhaps I wasn't.”

“ _ What intentions?”  _ Loki snapped. “You simply said that--” he faltered. “That I was--”

“Beautiful in all your colors.” Thor reminded him and Loki bit his lip.

“And then--”

“You sat on my lap and allowed me to hold you for several moments.” He finished. “And asked if it was alright for you and I to be together like that.” 

“And you--” Loki seemed dumbfounded. “Um--”

“I didn't answer you.” Thor said gently. “But I didn't push you away, either. I assumed after that moment that you and I could move forward, that you were as open to it as I was. Forgive me for assuming incorrectly.”

“Oh. I--” Loki was completely at a loss for words. “You thought that we--- and I was only--”

“It's alright.” Thor turned back to his desk before Loki could see if he was disappointed or not. “Have you any idea when our love will return from his secret project he refuses to tell us about?”

“I forgot about it.” Loki blurted. “What we did. I mean, I didn't  _ forget _ about our time in gazebo, but we have been so involved with Anthony I didn't realize that all of this was happening  _ because  _ of that. I assumed you were only --”

“All is well, Loki. I will see you at the evening meal.” Thor dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and Loki took one step and then another toward the door, unsure as to why he felt like he was doing the wrong thing, when he should have just been relieved.

Thor waited until he heard the door shut before putting his face in his hands, angry at himself for pushing the issue, irritated that he had put so much stock--had put so much  _ significance  _ on their moment in the gazebo when Loki obviously hadn't. 

There was nothing saying the  _ hjartslattur _ bond had to extend to the gods sharing their mate, but that was what he had always assumed would happen. For it to be  _ fullkomin ást,  _ that perfect pure love, all three of them needed to be loved and accepted equally, and he had assumed Loki had felt the same way.

Foolish of him. 

Foolish to think Loki-- who had always kept himself closed off, who had spent so many years trying to dissolve any sort of bond they  _ did  _ enjoy-- foolish to think he wanted the same thing from this. He had Anthony, just as Thor did, and that was enough.

It  _ was _ .

Thor was lifting his head, ready to continue working when there was a pulse of magic, a shimmer in the air and Loki appeared in front of the desk again.

“Loki.” Thor frowned, glancing at the closed door. “What are you--”

Loki blurred out of focus then reappeared even closer this time, running a hand through his long hair nervously before perching awkwardly on Thor's leg, looking about as unsure of himself as Thor had ever seen. 

“Loki, do not do this because you feel I expect it. We can simply--”

Loki was shaking his head instantly. “Our Love has told me in no uncertain terms that I am to never say  _ yes  _ to something because I feel as if I cannot say  _ no.”  _ Thor's eyes flickered with pain for Loki's past hurt, but he didn't interrupt.

“So I am saying  _ yes _ because I think we can do this. I have though, or rather I thought once or twice  _ centuries  _ ago that maybe--” Loki swallowed hard. “--but now it could be real and--” he clenched his fists in frustration. “Forgive me, I cannot seem to find the words for what I am trying to say.” 

Thor simply slid his arm around Loki's waist and brought him further up onto his lap, holding him firmly, but not so tight that Loki would feel trapped.

“Sometimes words are not necessary.” Thor motioned between them. “This is alright between us?” 

Loki's green gaze dropped down to Thor's lips, something lighting in them that had Thor shifting in his seat and taking a deep breath. “Yes. I believe this will be…this will be fine.”

Thor couldn't help leaning and pressing a grateful kiss to Loki's temple, then tried to go back to working as if he wasn't completely distracted by the welcome weight of the beautiful brunette on his thighs.

Loki smiled to himself over the kiss, and distracted himself with reading over Thor's shoulder, adding in soft comments and insights, and  _ that _ was how they spent the rest of their afternoon.

It was different. 

But it was good. 

So when Thor kissed Loki’s cheek as they got ready for the evening meal, when he leaned closer than he needed to and lingered just a few seconds too long--Loki couldn't stop the frost in his veins and his glamour slipped just barely, just briefly from the surprise.

But Thor didn't say anything, he simply lay another kiss on a cheek that was now blue, and suggested they go find their love.

And Loki couldn't do much more than smile about it. 


	18. Chapter 18

“What is our love doing?” Thor sounded amused as he watched Tony make his way through the dining hall, spending a little time at each table, chatting with the visiting royalty, or what was left anyway, after Thor had dismissed the families involved in that  _ incident  _ with the garden.

The end of season tournament was to be held in just a few days, and the energy and excitement in the room was palpable, young warriors anxious to show off in front of their peers, in front of their parents, in front of the women who flocked to the tournament to stare and giggle and give their favors. Several marriage matches would be made based on the outcome of the competitions, children born in the spring from the less official  _ matches  _ made after the tournament as well.

It was also a time for the royal families to mend fences, to re-establish allies and re define boundaries. Though all were from a realm that was decidedly not human, not all were gods and even fewer were immortal, and needed to ensure their cities and peoples were safe for when they passed on.

Tournament time was a jovial time, but also a tense one, and not all the outcomes were good ones. 

This time, however, Tony was charming and smiling and teasing and laughing with every person he came across, and it was all smiles across the room, and Loki could hardly believe it. 

“Honestly.” Thor said again. “What is he doing?”

“I believe our love, darling  _ endearing  _ creature that he is, is managing to charm his way through even the most ornery of our guests. Even Sagara is smiling.” Loki narrowed his eyes. “A  _ lot _ . Thor are you seeing this? Sagara seems quite intent on  _ touching  _ our mate and--”

“ _ I see it _ .” Thor nearly snarled and stood from his chair at the high table, heading into the crowded dining room to where Tony was leaning over a table and grinning down at the visiting ruler. 

“You have  _ boats _ ?” he was asking, sounding genuinely impressed and Sagara--the perfectly tanned, perfectly sculpted King of a sea-faring kingdom-- grinned back up at him, letting his hand rest casually on Tony's arm. 

“ _ Huge _ ships. We travel all over. Merchant sailors. I myself have a fleet of over a dozen personal ships.” Sagara leaned closer, his pale blue eyes sparking in interest. “Perhaps you would come home with me and I could show you. A mortal such as yourself, you have never seen the likes of my kingdom. The oceans we can sail, the beaches we can lie upon as we…” fingers up Tony's arm, closing around his elbow possessively. “...find ways to amuse ourselves.” 

“I  _ have  _ heard of you.” Tony nodded, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “I feel as if you had a treaty with Asgard, a long time ago, right? You must not anymore, otherwise I would have met you sooner. A real shame, isnt it?”

“Ah yes.” A flash of annoyance over Sagara’s face. “We had a longstanding treaty with the All Father, may he rest, and when he attempted to bring the Thunder God into the proceedings, Thor ended up insulting most of us before kicking us out. Your King had no interest in being  _ King _ at all.”

“I remember Thor’s brasher days.” Tony laughed, even as he spied his beautiful mate moving towards them through the crowd, looking more than a little jealous. “He has come a long way since those days though.”

“I doubt that.” Sagara rolled his eyes. “He has had  _ centuries  _ to refine his ways and yet has remained the same.”

Tony winked. “But isnt it amazing how far a man can change for the right reasons?”

Sagara gave Tony a bold once-over, and nodded slowly. “I could see how the right reason could make a man do all sorts of things.” 

“And it had seemed that your trade agreement was quite lucrative for both realms, I was told that the particular material I prefer my clothes to be made of--” Tony made a show of examining the dark purple tunic he wore, making a displaced face. “--that material only comes from your ships.” 

“Hm.” Sagara smiled flirtatiously. “Perhaps we should talk about reopening the trade lines. It would seem a shame for a beautiful man like you to not have his garments made of whatever he desires. In fact, I would take great pleasure in  _ personally--- _ ”

“Anthony.” Thor interrupted their conversation, glaring down at Sagara. “Why are you here and not eating with us at the High Table?”

“My King.” Tony smiled sweetly up at him. “Lord Sagara was just telling me--”

“ _ King _ .” Sagara corrected, and only Thor saw Tony roll his eyes. 

“ _ King _ Sagara was just telling me that he would be happy to begin trading again, so I can get the particular silk I like my clothes made of.” Tony's eyes were wide, encouraging Thor to play along. “And you  _ have  _ promised me anything I want---”

“I have.” Thor nodded in understanding, even though he still looked displeased. “Sagara, you wish to open up trade discussions again, then?”

“If it would bring me here to Asgard more often.” Sagara had yet to even look at Thor, his eyes firmly trained on Tony and the amount of skin that was showing against the deep vee in his tunic. “Asgard has changed so much since I was last here, I would enjoy exploring the newest additions.”

“Excellent.” Tony clapped his hands and then looped his arm through Thor's, switching from his simpering sweet tone to his usual way of talking. “I'm starving, babe, can we go eat?”

“Perhaps before the tournament we can meet and discuss our options.” Thor said to Sagara, who looked disappointed that Tony was leaving, completely intrigued at the abrupt change in Tony's attitude and thoroughly smitten with the mortal all at once. 

“Yes, that will be acceptable.” the ruler said absentmindedly, and smiled back at Tony when the man sent him a wink over his shoulder.

“Come along, my love.” Thor led Tony back to high table, seating him next to Loki who regarded them curiously. 

“Anthony, darling, what on earth were you doing in the company of---”

“Our Anthony.” Thor cut in, pouring a smug looking Tony another glass of wine. “Came to me two days ago asking innocent questions about why we didn't trade with the sea-kingdom anymore.”

“Because they are pompous, irritating, prideful, obnoxious sailors who like to think they have the manners of a gentlemen but are in reality little more than dogs.” Loki supplied helpfully and Thor grinned.

“Well said. He then was astute enough to notice that we no longer have access to several items because of the broken trade agreement. All that to say, our love just charmed a new trade contract out of the sailor by virtue of a few smiles, a flirtatious comment or two and the cut of his tunic.” Thor sounded only slightly amused, still looking jealous and irritated.

Loki was entirely impressed however, and squeezed Tony's hand under the table. “Well done, sweetheart. It has been centuries of animosity between the kingdoms, and to think it is all undone because you are irresistible to anyone with eyes.”

Tony flushed under the praise but Thor still looked upset. “I do not approve of you solving our political problems with your looks, Anthony.”

“Seriously?” Tony stared at him, looking as offended as he possibly could. “You don't think it was my quick wit and brilliant mind that brokered a deal?”

Thor took a long drink of his wine, looking down pointedly at where Tony's navel was exposed, along with just the beginning of a trail of dark curls that led somewhere  _ much  _ more interesting. “Yes, Anthony, you are correct. It was  _ entirely  _ your brilliant mind, and not Sagara imagining you in his bed that facilitated that conversation.”

“I feel like you’re lying.” Tony sniffed and Loki patted his knee. 

“Thor is jealous, darling. To see you flirting with Sagara, who looks entirely too much like him, was too much for his ego. Both are giant and blonde with blue eyes. You should have flirted with a brunette.” 

“That wouldn't have made you jealous?” 

Loki shrugged lazily. “Not when I can wave my hand and make the competition disappear.” 

“Touche.” Tony muttered and turned back to Thor. “ _ My King _ , perhaps instead of being jealous, you should take me somewhere and remind me of why I will  _ always  _ choose you over some trumped up wanna be mermaid with a boat.” 

Thor's lips twitched into a smile. “I do love when you call me My King.” 

Tony leaned over and kissed him. “I know.” 

********************

“I would ask you to join Anthony and I tonight.” Thor said sometime later, when Tony had gone to sit with the healers for a few moments, laughing and flirting with the beautiful,  _ ancient _ , women as they fawned over him in delight. 

Loki glanced over at him in confusion. “Of course. As I have every night for the past several weeks. I did not realize I still had to be invited to your room after we decided that Anthony slept better with both of us there. I will simply wait for your storms to cease before joining you. Anthony seemed quite intent on you persuading him to never look at Sagara again.”

Thor smiled faintly. “Yes he is, isnt he? I will endeavor to be quite convincing. And of course you do not need an invitation, but I was not speaking of joining us for our usual nights together,  _ or  _ after Anthony and I have finished our storms.”

“Then what are you---”

“Perhaps you will join us  _ before  _ we start.” Thor interrupted, and Loki thought his heart would stop. 

“You aren’t serious.” he said slowly and Thor nodded. 

“I am.” he brought Loki’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “It would make our Anthony very happy. It would make me happy as well.”

“Thor, I hardly think that we are ready to--”

Thor stood to his feet when he spotted Tony and smiled at seeing his love laughing at something a healer had said, before looking back down at Loki. “You know as well as I that you can tell how…  _ engaged _ we are by the intensity of the storm. Whenever you feel the moment is appropriate, whether it is as the thunder is beginning to roll, or after the lightning has filled the sky, or even as the clouds are dissipating and we are calm. Join us. Please.” 

Then Thor was gone, taking Anthony’s hand and leading him from the room, leaving a shocked Loki sitting at the high table. 

“Wine, my Prince?” A servant asked and Loki shoved his cup towards her.

“Yes. A  _ lot  _ of it.” 

*******************

******************* 

Loki didn't know how long he stood outside Thor's room, staring at the door that was just closed enough for privacy, but also open enough for him to  _ know  _ Thor had left it open for him. 

The thunder had started before Loki had even left the dining room, a low rumble that continued for nearly an hour before Loki climbed the steps to Thor's room.

Lightning now, in loud bursts, and Loki could feel the electricity in the air as he stood in the hallway.

Not that he needed a  _ storm  _ to know what was going on behind the heavy door. He could hear Tony moaning, could hear the deep growl of Thor's voice, encouragement and praise for his love, English mixed with Norse, could hear the way Tony begged for  _ more  _ and  _ harder _ .

A soft scream from Tony and an extra bright bolt of lightning, a groan from Thor and a ground shaking pulse of thunder, and Loki clenched his fists until his nails cut into his palms, because opening that door meant crossing a boundary that he had put up  _ centuries  _ ago between he and Thor. It meant acknowledging the  _ hjartslattur  _ bond meant more than  _ just _ him and Tony  or  _ just  _ Tony and Thor and he was… he was panicking. 

He was  _ panicking. _

But then--- “I love you.” Tony gasped and he sounded  _ wrecked _ and maybe that should have made Loki turn and run, hearing such personal words in such an intimate moment but it didn't _. _

Because that was exactly how Tony sounded when he said it to Loki, when they were entwined together on the bed or the floor or any other spot where they managed to get some privacy. 

It sounded the  _ same _ . 

_ Tony loved them the same.  _

Loki called his magic and phased right through the walls and into the room. Tony didn't see him, but Thor did, and let go of Tony's waist only long enough to beckon Loki closer.

Loki took a deep breath and waved the door shut behind him, waiting until it closed before turning back to the bed. 

He couldn't tear his eyes away from them, from the way they moved together.

Thor was laid out over the edge of the giant bed, his feet planted firmly on the floor for leverage, and Tony was straddling him, legs tensed beautifully as he lifted himself up and down on Thor's cock, a broken sounding moan from his lips every time their hips met, rolling his body into the motion. 

Tony's hands were planted low on Thor's stomach, digging in slightly each time he he moved, streaks of come  already drying in Thor's stomach and  _ heat  _ raced up Loki's spine realizing that Tony had already found his release once, and was well on his way to a second one judging by the flush on his cheeks and the way his eyes were fluttering closed, not to mention how hard he was, hard and red and  _ leaking  _ and Loki could only stare.

_ He's so beautiful.  _ They  _ are so beautiful. _

“ _ Oh.”  _ Tony gasped when Thor shifted beneath him, the change in position filling him just right. “Again like that.  _ Please _ .”

Thor murmured something, and urged Tony forward until his head rested over his heart, his hips raised a few more inches. Then Thor wove one hand into Tony's hair, the other settling firmly on the curve of that perfect ass, and snapped his hips up, filling Tony in one brutal thrust and Tony screamed into Thor's chest as lightning burned against the walls. 

Thor did it again and  _ again _ and Loki couldn't look away from the sight of  _ so much  _ of Thor disappearing into Tony, how Tony's entire body trembled every time Thor bottomed out inside him, and the  _ sparks  _ that flew from Tony's fingertips as he raked them down Thor's sides, the  _ heat  _ that poured off of him as pleasure built steadily.

“Thor Thor  _ Thor--”  _ Tony was chanting, nearly pleading, and Loki found himself moving closer, reaching out to run his hands up Tony's back with a feather light touch.

Tony gasped and arched into it, sitting up abruptly, which only pushed him farther down on Thor, pulling a hoarse cry from both of them.

“Loki.” Tony stammered and reached for him, both arms around Loki's neck and smashing their mouths together in an uncoordinated kiss. “I'm so glad you're here oh my god--” his words were lost in another groan when Thor kept moving inside him, their kiss broken when he couldn't breathe, tugging anxiously at Loki's hair as if he he couldn't decide whether to lift up closer to Loki, or to grind down against Thor. “Babe, I need you to--”

“Come here.” Uncertainty forgotten, any reluctance completely gone now, Loki pulled Tony back up to his mouth, distracting him with hard kisses and playful bites as he eased those long legs even farther apart to allow Thor to reach further inside their love. 

Then when Thor thrust  _ up _ , Loki ran a hand over Tony's ass and pushed  _ down  _ and Tony  _ yelled  _ and Thor breathed a laugh, a  _ boom  _ of thunder shaking the room. 

“Again.” Thor demanded and Tony whined in agreement, panting against his lips, one hand back on Thor's chest for balance, bracing himself as they moved again, Loki's hand on his ass forcing him still as every inch of Thor pushed through him and Tony thought he could pass out or explode or come or  _ something  _ because both gods having their hands on him was too much, or maybe  _ just _ enough and he was suddenly much closer to another orgasm than he had been just two minutes ago.

Loki swept his tongue into Tony's mouth, licking and teasing, letting Tony nip at him, surging forward to lengthen the kiss, breathy moans and little sobs from the beautiful mortal as Tony got closer to his edge. 

Thor was breathing hard, slamming into his mate now, every push jolting Tony against Loki's mouth, and he watched them kiss passionately, tongues tangling and teeth nearly drawing blood as they bit at each other's lips. His hands were steady on Tony's waist, but Loki still had a hand on Tony as well so Thor let go to reach for Loki, digging his fingers into his jacket to urge him  _ close _ because  _ god  _ he wanted Loki closer than just this.

Loki felt his touch, his silent plea and didn't even break his embrace with Tony, just let his magic rise enough to get rid of all but his pants.

Tony laughed in delight at the sudden nakedness, and Thor growled approvingly when he was suddenly touching cold, smooth skin.

But he didn't have long to enjoy it because Tony was crying out, his body tensing up as Loki reached down to stroke over his cock, and just that quickly Tony was spilling for a second time that night, calling for Loki and then Thor and then Loki again and then  _ Thor _ because the blond thrust once, twice, and was holding Tony down against him as he came, his roar of pleasure lost in the ear splitting crack of thunder, their eyes shut against the lightning that filled the room and tore through the sky outside. 

Loki couldn't have moved if he wanted to, one arm wrapped firmly around a still shaking Tony, who had a death grip around his neck, while Loki's other hand had fallen to Thor's chest, unable to keep himself from touching, pressing hard as Thor rocked through his orgasm, staring down into blue eyes that opened unfocused and hazy, taking a moment to focus on Loki's face, then lighting with warmth.

“Loki.” Thor murmured, and it came out breathless and  _ raw  _ and Loki couldn't believe how good his name sounded, said like  _ that _ . 

“Thor.” He whispered, then dragged his gaze away to look at Tony, to hold him tighter and dot reassuring kisses all over his face. “Anthony, my love. That was incredible.”

“I'm gonna pass out.” Tony sighed and Thor chuckled, lifting Tony gingerly so he could pull out, and Loki helped, letting Tony lean into him as he crawled off of Thor and collapsed face down on the bed. 

“Mmm, Anthony.” Thor pulled a sheet over his nakedness and rolled over, a big hand parting Tony's cheeks and sliding through the mess dripping down his thighs. “You are perfect, my love.”

Tony shifted, moaning as Thor touched him where he was sure to be sore in the morning. His challenge for Thor to prove he was better than Sagara had been taken seriously by his favorite blonde, and Tony was more than satisfied.

Well,  _ almost  _ more than satisfied.

He sat up on his elbows, wincing a little, but reached out for Loki. 

“Come here, beautiful.” He motioned lazily. “Get rid of your pants and let me get my hands on you.”

“I'm fine.” Loki bent to kiss him. “There is no need for that.”

“Loki.” Thor rumbled, his deep voice still a little hoarse. “Do not deny us the chance to--”

“Honestly.” Loki said firmly and Tony frowned but didn't push it, even though he reached for Loki again to pull him onto the bed so he could snuggle close. 

“I love you.” Tony mumbled and Loki nuzzled against his ear.

“We love you too, darling.”

Thor hummed in agreement and they relaxed into the bed, the room cooling as Tony drifted off to sleep between them. 

“Loki.” Thor said softly once their love was snoring. “Thank you. Even if you did not join entirely, thank you being here with us.”

“Twas enough to hold Anthony as he found his pleasure.” Loki answered. “I do not need more than--”

“One day.” Thor interjected. “One day I would hope you will.”

Loki didn't say anything, just extinguished the lights with a wave of his hand and closed his eyes in the dark.

He was so hard it was nearly painful, but he just wasn't ready for  _ that  _ with Tony and Thor. Not quite. 

On the other side of the bed, Thor rolled over to sleep, reaching over his love and for Loki's hand, content to hold them both.

Loki envied his calm, the easy way Thor could go about this whole thing. Surely Thor wasn't plagued by the panic that seemed to constantly be choking him. Surely Thor was not half as anxious as Loki was about somehow messing up and driving them away. Thor couldn't be--

“I am as unsure about this as you are, Loki.” Thor said then and Loki froze. “But I believe in our bond, and that we are all meant to be together. I hope one day you believe it as well.”

Loki couldn't talk around the lump in his throat, so he just squeezed Thor's hand, smiling when Thor squeezed back.

This… this was good.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony kissed Thor goodbye, then Loki as he left the breakfast table in Thor's study and headed out to whatever it was he did in the workshop all day. 

Loki stood next, tossing his napkin into his plate and glancing around the empty room before clearing his throat. 

“Thor.”

“Yes?” Thor put his water down and raised his eyebrows. “What is--oh.” He smiled when Loki slid onto his lap, and happily wrapped an arm around the trim waist. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Loki still sounded unsure and Thor was careful not to hold him too tightly just in case he was feeling like running. “You are… busy today?”

“I am not.” Thor shook his head. “The tournament is day after tomorrow so we are not practicing today.”

“And Kings do not have to do manual labor?” Loki asked teasingly and Thor pinched him lightly.

“Of course not. I might ruin my royal cape.”

“Ah yes, of course.” Loki's lips curled in a slight smile. “Whatever was I thinking?”

“Hm.” Thor agreed, studying Loki curiously. “Would you like to spend the day together? If our Anthony is going to lock himself away working all day, perhaps you and I could--”

“It has been many years since you and I spent more than a few hours in each other's presence.” Loki pointed out. “Perhaps we are no longer as comfortable together as we used to be. It could be awkward.”

“We spend every night in the same bed, and do not think twice about it.” Thor argued good naturedly. “Anthony lying between us doesn't change the fact that we are close enough to feel each other breathe. And there is nothing awkward about that, is there? Unless you feel so and just have not said?”

“I suppose not.” Loki said dubiously and Thor cocked his head to study the brunette.

“ _ Would _ you like to spend the day with me? I would enjoy the time with you, the chance to be together with no distractions.”

“Our Anthony is  _ not  _ a distraction.” Loki's eyes sparked in warning, and Thor hushed him with a finger to his lips.

“I never would suggest that in a negative sense. But we both know when our love is here, neither of us can focus on anything else. It wasn't until I was away for a few days that you and he could find your way together. There is no shame in needing to be alone to clear our minds.”

“I would like to spend some time together.” Loki admitted, looking down at his hands. “I am not altogether sure what  _ this  _ is between us exactly, and thought we could talk about it.”

“Of course.” Thor cupped Loki's jaw, unable to help his gaze from dropping to his lips. “Let us spend the day together.”

“Very well, then.”

*******************

*******************

“You don't suppose our Anthony is flirting with the Craftsman, do you?” Loki asked as Thor made his rounds of the castle grounds, heading to at least oversee the construction in the arenas for the tournament.

“Loki.” Thor groaned.  _ “Why  _ would you say that?”

“Surely you aren't jealous?” Loki goaded him. “I am simply wondering why  _ else  _ our love has been sequestered in the wood shop for days.”

“Wouldn't  _ you  _ be jealous?” Thor sent him a sideways look.

“Of course not.” Loki lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. “There are no men like me, Thor. Anthony finds my Jotunn form fascinating, and in that form I am unique to Asgard. Blonde hair and blue eyed men, however, are  _ literally  _ hanging about on the corners.”

“I am a  _ god.” _ Thor flexed and Loki's lips twitched in a smile. “There is  _ no one _ , man or not, that is like me.”

“Touché.” Loki chuckled and Thor rolled his eyes.

“I would say it is refreshing to have you teasing me as you did when we were younger, but I find I do not miss it as much as I thought.” Thor retorted, sounding peeved, but as he stepped over the uneven rocks, he offered his arm to help Loki through them.

Loki hesitated only a second before placing his hand on Thor's forearm and accepting the help. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly and Thor patted his hand, keeping it on his arm as they continued walking. 

*******************

*******************

“You do not practice magic as you used to.” Thor commented after he checked on the horses that were to be used in the races. “Have you grown bored with it?”

“I do not practice it, because I have  _ mastered  _ it.” Loki replied haughtily. “I have had centuries to perfect my craft.”

“Is that so?” Thor said thoughtfully. “So if I were to--” he bent and splashed water from the trough at Loki who spluttered in disbelief, pushing his wet hair from his eyes.

“ _ Thor!” _

“I assumed you could magic that away. If you have indeed  _ perfected _ your craft.” Thor sounded impossibly innocent, a sweet smile on his face.

He was smiling less when Loki narrowed his eyes, a wave of his hand and the entire trough upended itself over Thor's head, soaking through his clothes and into his skin.

Thor's howl was  _ furious _ and Loki bit back how badly he wanted to absolutely shout with laughter, only letting his eyes twinkle at a still scowling Thor.

“Settle.” He finally chuckled when Thor continued glaring, and flicked his fingers, the clothes drying almost instantly. “There are benefits to my magic.”

Thor just grumbled and stalked away, but when he held his hand out behind him, Loki hurried to catch up and take it. 

******************

******************

“I miss her.” Loki pressed his hand to the side of the great tree that grew over Frigga's grave. Her physical body wasn't buried there of course, and the tree itself hadn't actually been planted.

The day after they had placed her delicately inscribed monument in the ground, inlaid with gold and silvers, detailed roses etched into the stone, the tree had simply sprung up unassisted, growing from a mere sapling to a towering giant within a week. 

It was so big around, Thor couldn't even get his arms around it, and standing in front of it with Loki, it seemed larger than usual.

“I miss her as well.” Thor said quietly, and knelt to run his fingers over the words on the stone at their feet. “So strong a woman, and so fierce a warrior. There was none like her. To raise Kings and Gods and never be shaken.” Thor sighed heavily. “I  _ do _ miss her. You are lucky to have your magic, to have a piece of her that stays with you. To be in her gardens. I was never one to spend time on that sort of thing and now I feel as if I missed out.”

“I did not realize you felt that way.” Loki said in surprise and Thor shrugged. 

“I am not all feasting and drinking and fighting, Loki. Perhaps that is who I used to be but after living alongside the mortals, after spending so many months alongside our Anthony I--” he shrugged again. “I have come to realize that I need to be a different man than the one I was before. A better one.” 

They stood for several more minutes in silence before Thor reached for Loki's hand and led him away.

*******************

*******************

They ate lunch in the council room, Thor sprawled in his ornate throne in the center of the semi-circle of chairs, Loki taking great delight in sitting right on top of the carved table where centuries of decisions had been handed out by advisors, councilmen, and even the All Father himself. 

“Even at nearly a thousand years old, you are a child, Loki. Petty, putting your ass where the most respected men in our realm have sat.” 

“Perhaps.” Loki took a big bite of his sandwich. “I do take great delight in being petty.” 

“I am aware.” Thor rolled his eyes and started in on his second sandwich. “Petty and  _ irritating _ .” 

“For a man who apparently has every intention of bedding me, you are shockingly terrible at flattering me.” Loki said snarkily, and then froze, eyes wide as he realized exactly what he had said.

“Yes, well.” Thor threw a long leg out to kick Loki right off the table, bursting out laughing when the usually perfectly composed god sprawled ungracefully on the floor. “I have had centuries to know exactly how to push your buttons, Loki. I will have centuries more to figure  _ exactly  _ how to woo you into my bed.” 

“Centuries.” Loki wheezed from the floor, the air completely knocked out of him. “And yet every time we tangle you forget that your strength is no match for my magic. Tis like the water incident all over again.” 

Thor's throne vaporized from underneath him, and Thor landed on his ass  _ hard  _ on the marble floor, looking entirely perplexed and about three shades of pissed off. 

“Serves you right, you giant golden…” Loki coughed, whatever else he was going to call Thor lost as he tried to breathe. 

“Name calling, Loki?” Thor asked disapprovingly and Loki chuckled. 

“A thousand years, Thor. A thousand years to learn what irritates you.” 

“Indeed.” A big hand wrapped around Loki's ankle and snatched him under the table until with a startled yelp he ended up laying on top of a smug looking Thor. “A thousand years to learn how to tell when you are actually pissed off or if you are simply pouting.” 

“I do not  _ pout.”  _ Loki insisted, but he had to smile, because Thor's blue eyes were twinkling and he was biting his lip to hold back a laugh. 

“You pout, my love. And it has always been entirely transparent.”

“And you let me get away with it?”

“There have been very few times I  _ haven't  _ let you get away with things, Loki.” 

“And why's that?” Loki asked, letting himself settle more firmly against Thor's body, swallowing jerkily when one of Thor's hands came up to rest on the small of his back. 

“Because your eyes light up when you win. And I always thought that was beautiful.”

“You called me ‘my love’.”

“Should I stop?”

“No.” 

******************

******************

“Do you know you snore?”

“Kings do not snore. We slumber peacefully and quietly and are excellent bed partners.”

“Who feeds you these lines on what Kings do and do  _ not  _ do? You seem to have a new one every day.”

“A king does not need to be fed lines.”

“Ah. But apparently Kings should be brought to their knees every now and then lest their ego grow unhindered.”

“Loki, if you wanted me on my knees before you, all you have to do is ask. It is a position I will take willingly.” 

“.....Loki? Are you breathing?”

“Loki. Honestly---”

“Tell me Thor. Is this how you wooed Anthony? By shocking him with your words? By throwing about crude phrases until he couldn't breathe?”

“I have never been one for pretty words. 'Tis you who are so aptly named Silver Tongue, Loki. I have always been much more blunt. Hammer, and all, you know.”

“Yes. I am aware.” 

“Then why are you surprised that I speak my mind?”

“I was not prepared for the effect being  _ blunt  _ could have on me.”

“I see.”

“Do you?”

“You are not wearing your long jacket that usually hides so much of your body. So when I say  _ I see… _ ”

Thor laughed out loud when Loki yanked his tunic further down over his waist.

******************

******************

“You are not plagued by nightmares as Anthony was?” Thor queried as they passed through the garden, pausing for a few moments so Loki could check his roses.

“I am.” Loki replied shortly, frowning at one of the bushes that had grown too heavy and was nearly falling over. 

“I have not heard you call out.” Thor's voice gentled. “Anthony has not had one in months, but when he does, he wakes me with his screams.”

“I am not usually one to  _ scream in fright _ , Thor.” Loki knelt down, propping the plant up and tying it loosely to keep the branches upright until he could bring back trellis to do it properly. “But I also have not many had nightmares since Anthony and I began our courtship.” 

“Hm.” Thor nodded, watching Loki for a moment. “I am glad then, that being with our Anthony has helped you.”

“To be myself with him, my true form and all points of my personality--” Loki stood and brushed the dirt from his knees. “--it is more than I could have hoped for, even in my darkest moments. It never ceases to amaze me that Anthony loves with no reservation. All he has been through, and still he holds nothing back from us.”

“And you hold nothing back as well, with us? You are happy?”

Loki looked up at Thor for a long moment. 

Even though only a few inches separated them in height, it had always seemed as if Thor towered over him, as if Loki would never be on equal footing with the Thunder God, that even with his magic and his tricks, he was no match for him. 

But in  _ this  _ moment, just the two of them alone among the roses, Loki thought that for the first time,  _ Thor  _ was the uncertain one, the one scrambling to catch up, the one feeling as if nothing he ever did would be enough for whatever  _ this  _ was growing between them.

So Loki didn't answer, he simply touched Thor's face gently, letting a tingle of magic through his fingers, and smiled when Thor shivered.

“I think our love will be ready for dinner.” Loki laced their fingers together. “Perhaps we should retrieve him.”

“Very well, then.” Thor said quietly and let Loki lead him from the garden.

*******************

*******************

Thor grabbed Loki as they rounded the corner into the courtyard that held the wood shop, pulling him into the shadows and pressing him against the stone wall, staring down into bright green eyes that flickered red for the briefest instant.

“I'd like to kiss you.” He whispered and Loki's hands came up to rest on his chest, a smirk curling around his lips.

“And here I thought Kings simply took what they wanted.”

“Not like this.” Thor shook his head. “I would have your permission this time and every time after.”

“You plan on doing this more than once then?” Loki raised an eyebrow and Thor pressed closer, touching their foreheads together, curling an arm around Loki's waist. 

“As often as you would have me.”

“ _ Yes _ .” Barely audible, from Loki, more of a breath than anything, but it was enough, and Thor bent his head to seal their lips together.

It was not a light, curious kiss like most first kisses were.

No, Thor kissed as if he had been waiting his whole life for such a moment, his mouth firm and his tongue greedy, dipping and searching into Loki's warmth, his fingers clenching at his tunic to hold him tighter, his hips pinning Loki to the wall.

Loki didn't recognize the noise that came from him, but Thor groaned something in agreement and surged forward to take  _ more,  _ until they had to break for air, panting and gasping, Thor unable to stop moving against him, Loki with his fingers tangled in long blonde hair as if he couldn't let go. 

“ _ Thor.”  _ Loki moaned helplessly and Thor couldn't help the shudder that ran through him. 

“Later.” He promised as he started to pull away. “First we retrieve our love, then we continue this.”

“Yes.” Loki nodded quickly, or as quickly as he could while his head was spinning. “ _ Later  _ we can---”

A ripple through his body, and Thor sucked in a gasp at how  _ cold  _ he instantly was as Loki shed his glamour.

“Lo--” he muttered and Loki's eyes opened wide, ruby red against blue skin.

“Forgive me.” Loki untangled his fingers, letting Thor ease away from him so he wasn't burned by the frost, appreciating that he didn't jump away in fright. “I was carried away.”

“A compliment.” Thor smiled faintly, reaching down to adjust himself, because the cold hadn't affected him  _ entirely.  _ Then he brushed a kiss to Loki's cold lips, leaning away in time to see Loki pull his magic back with a frown of concentration.

“I haven't done that in some time.” Loki sounded embarrassed. “Let my glamour slip because I was distracted.”

“A  _ compliment _ .” Thor emphasized, and once Loki's skin was pale again he moved in close, nuzzling into that long smooth neck, nipping a soft bite just to feel Loki tremble against him. “Beautiful.”

Loki was glad for the wall that held him up as his legs went weak. 

******************

******************

When Tony turned to Loki after dinner and whispered in his ear, Thor had to hide his laugh as Loki nearly dropped his cup, stammering something about “crude language” and “couldn't this have waited until later”.

Tony just grinned and shook his head, leaning down to kiss Thor before dragging Loki out of the room, laughing quietly with each other as their hands started roaming before the door had even shut behind them.

Not ten minutes later, a servant entered the room, looking entirely uncomfortable and stiffly handed Thor a note, before turning on his heel and nearly fleeing.

Thor grinned, because  _ that  _ was the expression the servants usually reserved for when they accidentally got an eyeful of either Loki and Tony, or Tony and himself as they were on their way to a private interlude. It was a mix of embarrassed and mortified and perhaps curious while also trying to be respectful, and he knew for a fact that Tony especially took great delight in semi-public indecency just for the thrill. 

Loki, for obvious reasons, was less thrilled to be caught doing  _ anything  _ in public and preferred to keep their moments to a room (or closet or shed or anything really) with a door that locked. 

Which was why it was entirely surprising for Thor to unfold the note and see in Loki’s thin, flowing handwriting-- 

_ \---our door will be open.  _

Thor tossed back the rest of his drink, and went looking for his loves.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki was laid out across the sofa in his chambers, legs falling open, head back, hands digging into the cushions, mouth open as he tried and failed to draw full breaths.

Pleas that were half whispered, half  _ sobbed  _ filled the air, almost lost under the way Tony was moaning, his face and fingers buried between Loki's thighs, a hand on Loki's hips to keep him still.

Tony opened him up lazily, thrusting and curling his fingers inside, his tongue lapping and licking over sensitive skin, darting in and out with light jabs to keep everything wet and slick as he worked his way _deeper_ until Loki was writhing beneath him, unable to even attempt to be still.

“ _ Anthony _ \--” he gasped. “Touch me, or I'm going to--”

“Shhhh shh shh.” Tony shushed him, shaking his head, pointedly avoiding where Loki  _ wanted  _ him so badly. “Just a few more minutes babe, you didn't want me last night so this is payback.”

“Darling, there will never be a moment when I don't want you but--- _ oh _ !!” His voice shot to a shriek. “I was simply trying to-- _ ah _ !” Another high pitched yelp when Tony twisted his fingers just right and Loki could have sworn he saw sparks. “Again,  _ again, _ Anthony---”

“So you  _ don't  _ want me to touch you then?” Tony asked innocently, and Loki nearly arched off the couch when Tony did  _ whatever the hell  _ he did with his tongue. “I'm asking you a question, Loki. Do you  _ not  _ want me to--”

A burst of curses in a language Tony didn't recognize, a pulse of power and frost coated the walls and the windows, plunging the temperature down as Loki let his glamour slip.

“There you are, beautiful.” Tony praised. “Oh honey, I  _ love  _ when you lost control like that.” 

There was a soft groan from the doorway, and they both looked up-- or rather,  _ Tony  _ looked up and Loki dropped his head over the arm of the couch to see Thor on his knees in the thick carpet, staring at them.

“Uh, hey.” Tony said slowly, a little surprised to see Thor, but not even close to being upset. “You gonna close the door? It seems rude to let just anyone in to watch.”

Thor nodded, still looking entirely shell shocked and shut the door with a loud  _ thunk _ , sitting back against it without taking his eyes off the pair on the couch. 

“You received my note.” Loki said quietly and Thor nodded again, one leg stretched out on the floor, the other bent to hide his (not hidden at all) arousal. 

“We’re writing notes now?” Tony asked, but he was moving again, pumping his fingers in short strokes inside Loki, rubbing his nose into the sharp crease of Loki's hips. “Are we teenagers?”

“I shall  _ finish _ like an adolescent if you don't hurry up.” Loki said through clenched teeth and Tony dropped his forehead to Loki's stomach and laughed. 

“Does that mean I can make you come just by--”

“ _ Anthony!”  _ Loki jerked and  _ swore _ when Tony licked a long stripe up his cock and Thor's head banged against the door, his hand dropping to his fly to press against a thick erection. “ _ Again! _ ” Loki demanded, prying one hand from the couch and laying it on the back of Tony's head, not  _ pushing  _ Tony down because he'd never do that, but  _ damn  _ he was tempted. 

“For a thousand year old god, you're impatient as hell.” Tony  didn't stop teasing him, and wasn't _about_ to stop licking and mouthing over Loki's length, not tight enough or hard enough to finish him, but enough to keep him whimpering and writhing beneath him, the hand on the back of Tony's head a steady pressure-- not forcing but _asking_ and Tony gave in with a groan, sealing his lips over sensitive blue skin and swallowing down until he couldn't breathe and his nose was almost to Loki's stomach. 

He curled his fingers, stroking  _ down  _ into Loki and it took only a minute for his love to be thrusting helplessly into his throat, babbling for Tony to  _ yes, please, Gods your  _ mouth _ , Anthony please more _ \--

Thor gave up trying to simply  _ watch _ , and slid his pants down his thighs just enough to free his own cock, spitting into his palm for lubrication and stroking slowly, root to tip, groaning as he watched Tony relax his jaw, letting Loki fuck up into his mouth as he pleased. 

“Anthony, you take him so well.” He rumbled and Tony full on  _ shuddered,  _ praise from his mate while trying to swallow around his  _ other  _ mate both entirely distracting and completely a turn on, and Loki couldn't believe how much he  _ enjoyed  _ Thor's deep voice in the middle of their private moment. 

“ _ More.” _ He gasped, arching his back so he could lean further over the arm of the couch, bright red eyes staring at Thor. “ _ More,  _ Anthony.” Loki licked his lips, watching Thor's hand speed up, and Thor muttered something about “ _ beautiful _ ” and “ _ perfect together _ ” and Tony did something with his fingers and opened  _ wider _ so Loki could feel his throat squeezing around his cock--

\--Loki's eyes snapped shut and every inch of his body locked up before he was crying out, coming hard, pouring into Tony's mouth.

Tony pulled off, letting Loki spill onto his own stomach, and before he was even finished Tony had slid up his body and right into him, making Loki  _ yell  _ at the unexpected stretch, and then moan in relief at finally being filled like he'd been begging for. 

“ _ God  _ you feel good.” Tony thrust into his love quickly, chasing his own edge since Loki had already come. “Lo you always feel so good.” 

“Mmm, my love _.”  _ Loki just sounded  _ wasted _ , languid and breathy, but he still peeled his eyes open to watch Thor as he stroked over his cock, that broad chest rising and falling as his breathing picked up, lightning flashing in his blue eyes. “Beautiful.” he murmured, keeping his eyes trained on Thor even as Tony moved faster inside him, panting against his neck. 

Heat was pouring off their mate, and Loki thought the tips of Tony's fingers could burn him, even in this form, so he let his magic flex, cooling them both down, refreezing the ice that was dripping from the windows. 

And then  _ thunder _ , crashing as Thor got closer to his own release. 

Watching his mates together, Tony's perfectly golden skin against Loki’s dark blue, the  _ want  _ in Loki’s ruby eyes, and the fire sparking in Tony's dark brown, it was all a little too much and Thor was suddenly shifting anxiously on the floor, thrusting up into his own fist, trying to time every push with the roll of Tony's hips into Loki’s pliant body. 

Tony tugged at Loki’s hair, bringing him back around and asking for a kiss, and Loki slotted their lips together eagerly, hooking a long leg around Tony's waist as his thrusts grew erratic, his hips stuttering and then stilling, as he came with a loud cry. 

Lightning was snapping around them as Tony ground down into Loki’s heat, whispering over and over how perfect Loki was, and how beautiful, and how much he loved him. 

“Now you.” Tony managed, after he had caught his breath, and he looked up at Thor, a satisfied smile on his face, his eyes still glowing. “Thor, come on babe. Let me see you.” 

Loki made a soft noise in approval, leaning back over so he could watch and Thor couldn't wait-- not with both of them watching, licking at their lips and panting as they each came down from their own high. Tony was still thrusting lazily between Loki’s legs, and Thor could see every flash of pleasure and shiver of sensitivity cross the demigods face. 

And then Loki’s skin faded back to pale, his eyes opened as that familiar,  _ gorgeous _ , dark green and he smiled tiredly, reaching a hand over the couch, outstretched as if he wanted Thor to take it and that-- that was enough. 

Thor’s back bowed under his orgasm, hand pumping furiously over his cock as he poured hot and wet over his thighs, thunder rolling around him as the last few bolts of lightning flashed, and the frost climbed the walls. 

When he came back to himself, all Thor could do was stare. And then, exhausted-- “I love you.” 

Loki glanced up at Tony for a moment and then back over at Thor, a soft expression flitting across his face. 

“We love you too.” 

*********************

*********************

“So did you guys have a good day?” Tony asked after they had cleaned up and all climbed into Loki’s bed, content to hold each other and watch the fire. “I didn't hardly see you at all.”

“Well, darling.” Loki leaned down to kiss him. “You hid away in the wood shop all day again. It is not our fault you didn't see us.”

“Oh.” Tony shrugged. “Well, what did you expect when I found a hobby?”

“He is correct.” Thor sighed. “On earth he spent more time in his lab than he ever did in his own bedroom.”

“But I would think with the thought of a  _ god  _ warming your bed, your own chambers would hold more appeal than a wood shop.” Loki countered, and Tony grinned.

“I don't know about that. Maybe if I had  _ two  _ gods waiting to warm my bed---”

A knock on the door interrupted whatever else he was going to say, and Thor frowned at the heavy wooden door as if he could silence the knocking just by the force of his glare.

“Forgive the interruption.” A servant entered the room nervously, averting his gaze from the three men in the bed. “You are required in the council room.”

“ _ Required? _ ” Loki repeated. “Someone seeks to  _ require  _ my presence.”

“Yes, my Prince. Yours and Our Kings, as well as Sir Anthony.”

“Required.” Thor repeated. “At this hour of night. By  _ whom?” _

“The High Council is in a state of emergency, my King that is all I know.” The servant bowed and nearly ran from the room.

“Alright, you kids have fun.” Tony snuggled down into the blankets. “Don't let the cold air in when you come back to bed. Talking to  _ you _ , Lo.” 

“Come on, darling.” Loki snapped his fingers and the blankets disappeared, leaving a very naked Tony shrieking and trying to cover himself.

“Why the shyness, beloved?” Thor reached out and smacked a tantalizingly bare butt cheek. “We already know all your secrets.”

Tony yelped at the sting and grabbed for his robe. “Yeah well, you guys might have had a thousand years to get used to abrupt nudity, but I'm only thirty remember?”

“Aren't you forty six, sweetheart?” Loki asked as he pulled a tunic over his head and Tony scratched the side of his head with his middle finger prominently displayed.

“ _ Thirty _ , Lo.”

“Of course you are,  _ elskan mín _ .” Thor soothed him, tying his pants up and reaching for his shirt. “And  _ beautiful _ .”

“That's right.” Tony stood on his toes and pressed a long kiss to Thor's lips. “I love you.”

“I love you as well.” Thor cupped his jaw and kissed him again. “My  _ hjartslattur. _ ”

“Don't love you as much.” Tony snipped at Loki who rolled his green eyes and summoned his magic as a rope, wrapping it around Tony's waist and yanking him back against his chest.

“Darling.” Nibbles down Tony's ear. “My love, my  _ hjartslattur _ . My beautiful thirty year old.”

“Fine. I love you.” Tony was laughing, twisting in Loki's arms to kiss him as well. 

“Such high maintenance.” Thor teased approvingly. “Come now, both of you.” He offered an arm first to Tony, and then to Loki. “Let us see what is so--” he cut off in surprise when Loki lifted his head and kissed him gently. 

“Um--” Thor cleared his throat, trying to dampen his grin. “Yes well. Let's go see what was so important as to drag us from bed.”

He hurried them down the hall, casting furtive glances at Tony, trying to gauge his reaction to Loki and his kiss. 

But Tony didn't say anything until they were nearly at the bottom of the stairs.

“So you guys didn't miss me  _ at all _ today, did you?”

Thor and Loki were talking over each other, trying to assure Tony that they  _ had  _ in fact missed him and that the kiss was  _ new  _ and they were sorry for telling him and--

Tony just left them stammering in the hallway, laughing out loud as he continued towards the council room. 

Demi gods. 

Ridiculous.


	21. Chapter 21

“You will forgive us for interrupting your night, My King. We have word from other worlds.” The advisors gathered in the room looked nervous, some of them pale, others looking out right  _ terrified _ . “And it is not good.” 

“Which worlds?” Thor sat on his throne, pulling Tony onto his lap, and reaching for Loki’s hand. If he saw the disapproving head tilt one of the advisors gave, he ignored it, and simply squeezed Loki’s hand tighter. 

“Almost all of them.” Several letters were thrown down on the table in front of them. “Even Midgard. All are saying the same thing about a threat, about a danger that threatens to erase their world from existence.”

“It is not Asgards responsibility to save other worlds from their enemies.” Loki interjected. “We have not engaged in war for ourselves in some time, why would we intervene in someone elses?” 

Thor nodded in agreement. “Loki is correct. I do not see how--”

“It is Thanos.” A councilman interrupted. “The Mad Titan.  _ He  _ is the threat.” 

Thor swore under his breath, letting go of Loki’s hand to reach for the papers, allowing Tony to slide from his lap and into the chair next to him. 

“Thanos?” Tony asked quietly and Loki sent him a warning look, shaking his head quickly, so Tony sat back and simply listened. 

It was all very… well very comic book-esque, if Tony was being truthful. Names of monsters and realms that sounded as if they were right out of a myth. Descriptions of devastating powers that he couldn't  _ imagine  _ anyone being able to withstand. An Infinity Gauntlet-- which caught his attention because he knew the gem on Visions forehead was considered an Infinity Stone. 

Still he kept his mouth shut and let the gods and the advisors argue over the best course of actions, over their responsibility to help their allies, over the idea of going to war with a Titan, with  _ Thanos _ .

Thor finally leaned back and sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily. “If we are to fight we will need help. We will have to return to Midgard, to join with the metahumans, the superpowered mortals. This is a threat to our entire realm, the entirety of creation. We will need all the help we can gather. We must visit Earth, and any other world we can reach in the journey inbetween. No one world can withstand him, so we  _ all  _ must fight.”

“We have made a list of worlds to visit, to ask for assistance.” Another sheet of paper, with the names of nearly a dozen realms. “It will take some time to visit all of them of course, and it will be dangerous. Most of them are filled with… undesirables. But those are easily the best warriors the realms can offer and we will need them.”

“A small matter to travel to ask assistance.” Loki shrugged, reaching for the paper and scanning the list. “Between Thor and I we can-- we shall--” his voice shook suddenly, and he pushed the list back towards Thor. “Not that one.” he tapped one name. “But everywhere else. I will travel everywhere but there.” 

“You must visit  _ all  _ the realms.” the advisors insisted. “We need the help. Gods though you are, just you alone are no match for Thanos. Every one of those worlds must come to our aid for us to even stand a chance.” 

“ _ Not _ that one.” Loki repeated, firmer this time, and Thor looked down at the list, at the name Loki had pointed out. 

“Not that one.” he agreed, meeting Loki’s eyes, seeing the sheen of tears in them. “All worlds but that one.” 

“Why not that one?” Tony leaned in to see, but it was written in a language he didn't recognize, which meant it could be any one of the dozens they spoke on Asgard that had no earth-relative and therefore were completely indecipherable to him.  

“Later, my love.” Thor murmured, and Tony sat back again to simply listen, trying to follow along with the fantastical conversation as best as he could as they discussed more options and other allies and possible timelines. 

Loki, however, withdrew from the conversation completely, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, and when Tony watched him, he could just barely see the flicker in Loki’s skin, the way he was nearly shading to blue before he managed to pull his glamour tighter around him. 

And then it occurred to Tony  _ why  _ Loki had reacted so strangely to that one name on the list of worlds. 

He didn't know exactly how Loki had ended up captured, but he did know he had been taken to a world between worlds, one the Bifrost tended to bypass as it was filled with nothing but pirates and murdering thieves and the rest of the criminal rejects from the higher realms. 

A dumping ground for the worst of the worst, and Loki had landed in their midst, chained and abused for their entertainment until he had finally been taken away. 

Tony was willing to bet the councilmen were simply throwing down the names of the closest worlds with no thought as to the inhabitants, or the possibility of it being a place where Loki had been tortured. 

Not their fault of course, an oversight in a moment of panic is all it was. But Tony could  _ physically see _ Loki trying to keep himself together, and when a new conversation started, when the topic changed, he stood to his feet and cleared his throat. 

“Lo. Lets go to bed.”

Loki looked up at him in confusion, then his expression shifted to one of gratitude, and he reached for Tony's hand as he stood.  

“I'm gonna take him to bed.” Tony said quietly to Thor. “He doesn’t need to be---”

“Perhaps you could remind your  _ hjartslattur _ , My King, that there are more important matters at stake here than whether or not he has a body to warm his bed.” Someone-- some stupid, unwitting councilmen-- spoke up and Thor tensed in anger. “The Prince is needed  _ here _ , in spite of his reputation of being less than invested in Asgards well being, even  _ he  _ must be in favor of fighting the Titan, and wouldn't let something as frivolous as a  _ distraction  _ keep him from his duties.” 

“You will watch what you say---” Thor started to warn them, just as Loki started to snarl, “Our love is  _ not  _ a distraction--”

\---But Tony slammed his hand down on the table in anger, and everyone jumped when the fire behind them absolutely  _ roared _ , the flames nearly jumping the grate of the fireplace.

“ _ Shut up _ !” Tony snapped. “If I want to take my mate to bed,  _ I will take my goddamn mate to bed _ ! Maybe you should take another look at this list you wrote and figure out exactly  _ why  _ Loki doesn't want to go anywhere near that particular world. And if you aren't going to be the ones putting your life on the line fighting whatever the hell this monster is, maybe you shouldn’t be the ones trying to tell us how to do it!” 

Then he leaned over the table and glared at the councilman who had spoken. “I warned you last time about speaking about my love in that way. You will  _ regret  _ opening your mouth.” 

There was a sizzling sound, and when smoke poured from around Tony's hands, he yanked them off the table top and stared down in disbelief at the two perfect hand prints burned into the wood. 

His hands were still smoking when Tony raised them to his face, eyes wide and a little terrified. 

“ _ Anthony _ .” Thor said in shock, and Loki simply sat there with his mouth open, unable to stop looking first at Tony and then down at the ruined table. 

“Forgive me, Sir Anthony.” the councilman stuttered, and as a group they shuffled back several steps. “Perhaps we can continue this discussion in the morning, after everyone has… cooled down.” 

“That...would be wise.” Thor nodded, waving them off and waiting until the door had closed behind them before looking back at Tony who had yet to look away from his hands. “Anthony, are you alright?” 

“Um.” Tony blinked a few times. “I just burned through the table. Did you guys know I could do that?”

“We have noticed--” Thor started slowly. “That you seem to have an influence over fire.” 

“An influence.” Tony repeated. “So you’ve noticed… something happening before. And knew it was me. Okay. Um, were you guys ever going to  _ tell  _ me that I can you know... Flame on?” 

“We weren’t sure how far your powers went.” Loki admitted in a hushed tone. “We didn't want to alarm you if it was nothing more than a fluke, or perhaps some of our own power manifesting in a different way around you. But now we are sure it's just… you.

Tony nodded. “Right. Sure. So hey, when we were together for the first time and the fire about jumped out and burnt us to a crisp? And I thought it was you and you said it wasn't? I didn't think anything about it but… I mean was that me?”

“Yes.” Loki nodded. “That was you. It was the first time I noticed it.”

“And in the garden. With those stupid kids. That freak wind that was super hot and gave you a chance to magic us away?”

“I would imagine it was you as well, your fear and anger brought a windstorm.”

“And later.” Thor cut in. “When you were demanding that I force them all to leave. The fire grew bigger, and the room heated up to nearly uncomfortable the angrier you were.” 

“Do I---” Tony swallowed hard. “Do I burn you when I touch you? My hands, I mean? Is it connected to my emotions like Loki’s frost is?” 

“You tend to run a little warm.” Thor said slowly. “But never enough to hurt us, not even close. But it seems to happen more when you are upset, since you do not have the control over it yet.”

“I see.” Tony finally met their eyes, looking completely freaked out. “How did this happen? How did I get… powers?”

“You are mated to two gods.” Thor pointed out. “It is not unexpected for you to gain some powers, especially as we fulfill the  _ hjartslattur  _ bond. Many mortals have gained some piece of their mate’s powers, even though I have never seen it to this extent.” 

“Two gods.” Tony repeated. 

“Darling, you complete us perfectly.” Loki assured him. “Thor with his storms and I with my frost, and you with your fire. Together we are nearly elemental in our powers.” 

“Oh.” Tony glanced back down at his hands, and then smiled curiously before clenching his hand into a fist. “Elemental, huh? I kind of like that.”

When he opened it back up, a flame hovered over his palm. 

“This is… I mean...this is fucking  _ cool _ .” 

*******************

*******************

“Hey come here.” 

After Tony managed to extinguish the flame in his palm (easier said than done), they all went back upstairs, and he reached for Loki as soon as the door to Thor's bedroom shut, pulling him onto the big bed. 

“Are you alright? You were freaking me out back there.” 

“I'm fine, darling. Seeing that name was… jarring. But I am fine.”  Loki assured him, but he still looked shaken, so Tony lay on the bed and held him close to his heart, motioning for Thor to get in on the other side and press against Loki’s back. 

“ _ Oh _ .” Loki seemed to melt a little, his forehead against Tony's chest, one arm reaching back for Thor to keep him right there. “Oh this is nice. Thank you.” his skin finally stopped that unsettling flicker between pale and blue, his eyes settling to a dark green and both his mates breathed a sigh of relief when his body temperature evened out. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony asked after a few minutes, and Loki shook his head adamantly, so Thor simply leaned down and kissed his cheek before leaning over to do the same to Tony. 

“We can spend tomorrow talking about anything we need. Tonight let us just sleep together and let our bond strengthen between us. We will have the time for everything else later.”

Loki and Tony murmured their agreement and Thor put an arm around both of them, sandwiching Loki between himself and their love, waiting until they were snoring softly before he even closed his eyes. 

They needed to save their energy for the hard conversations the morning would bring. 

*******************

Thor had good intentions of course, of letting his loves sleep through the night, of making sure they were well rested when the sun rose. 

But Loki woke up sometime when the moon was high in the sky and reached for Tony, and Thor woke to the soft sounds of their passion, of Loki whispering that he  _ needed _ , and Tony whispering that he wasn't going anywhere. 

And when Tony lay between Loki’s legs, and reached for Thor, he bracketed his big body over them, holding his weight on his arms and slid deep into Tony, groaning when he filled his love completely. 

“ _ Thor _ .” Tony sighed, and hooked Loki’s legs over his shoulder to open him up further, so he could spread his own legs and give Thor more room. 

Loki whimpered at the extra weight, but wasn't about to complain, and when he gave a short nod that he was okay, Tony moved into him, pulling himself off of Thor to thrust into Loki, then pushing back onto that thick cock as he withdrew. 

It was slow and careful and until they found just the right rhythm it was a little awkward, but the chance to be close, for all of them to be connected was too much to give up. Frost climbed the windows at an achingly slow pace, the thunder never was louder than a soft rumble and even though Tony heated between them, it was comforting and warm and Loki and Thor both pressed closer to him to feel it. 

When they finished, Tony first, then Thor and both of them working to bring Loki off, they stayed connected together for a long time. Tony lay on Loki’s chest, holding him as tight as he could, and Thor switched between kissing Tony's hair and neck and back and leaning over to brush his and Loki’s lips together, all three of them murmuring soft assurances and sweet things to each other, no one willing to be the one to pull away first. 

Eventually they had to seperate, of course, and Loki used his magic to clean them up, and it took half a dozen tries but Tony managed to conjure up a fire to light the room. Thor lay in the middle of the big bed and opened his arms for both of them to curl close, and within a few minutes they were fast asleep again. 

Well, Thor and Loki were. 

Tony stared at the fire for a long time, and wondered how difficult it would be to find a way to the world where Loki had been held captive, if now that he had powers he could travel the bifrost without an Asgardian present. 

And then he wondered how long it would take him to learn to wield his fire enough to be accurate.

Accurate and  _ deadly _ . 


	22. Chapter 22

There were lots of things Tony had had a hard time adjusting to in Asgard, but time was definitely the worst. 

Not so much that he couldn't keep track of it, but just in that it was  _ different  _ here, and different from Asgard in the other worlds, which were different from each other as well. 

So when Loki and Thor had to leave him for the first time, going to gather their allies, Tony realized that when they said “two days”--- it could be any length of time, for time was different everywhere. 

It was actually six full days, that first time, and when they returned Tony was a mess, upset that they had been gone nearly a week, furious because they had said two days, and of course relieved because after day four he had started worrying that something had happened to his mates. 

“Nothing will happen to us.” Thor murmured, settling Tony more firmly on his lap. “Loki and I are feared on most of these worlds, and we can handle any danger that might come our way.” 

“Truly, darling.” Loki was digging in his bag, pushing his hair from his face with a tired smile. “Nothing would happen to us. Time is simply--”

“I know.” Tony groaned and pressed his face into Thor's neck. “Time is different. But I wish I would have realized how different before you left. Were you guys really only gone two days?”

“We left as the sun rose on Asgard.” Loki settled onto the couch next to them, carving at a piece of fruit to offer Tony a slice. “And the sun set twice while we were gone.”

“It set twice on whatever world  _ you  _ were in.” Tony groused, and took the piece of fruit cautiously. “What is this?”

“A present.” Loki met Thor's eyes over Tony's head. “We thought you would enjoy it. It's an apple.”

“I don't really eat apples.” Tony argued and Loki sighed, taking the slice back and cutting it into smaller pieces. 

“Well then let me feed you.” Loki held up a bite sized piece. “I have missed you, Anthony. Do not deny me so simple a pleasure as this. Whether it was two days, or six days, I have  _ missed  _ you.” 

Tony finally smiled. “I missed the ridiculous way you talk.” He turned in Thor's lap until he was facing Loki, legs spread wide over Thor's knees so Loki could kneel between them to get as close as he wanted.

“Thank you darling.” Loki whispered, and offered Tony the chunk of apple, his eyes lighting at the feel of Tony's lips and tongue against his fingers. “Come now, another.” 

Tony leaned back against Thor's chest, opening his mouth obediently for another piece, sighing in contentment as the fruit seemed to melt in his mouth, nipping playfully at Loki’s long fingers before licking his lips. 

“This is easily the best apple I’ve ever had.” Tony announced after a few minutes, and Thor and Loki shared a pleased look. 

_ “Elskan min _ .” Thor nuzzled at Tony’s ear. “We will bring you one every time we travel. But Loki is right. We have  _ missed  _ you.” He slid his palms down Tony’s thighs, then back up again until he could fit his fingers into the crease at Tony's hips, digging in slightly until Tony arched against him. “Finish your treat and let us go to bed.” 

“Missed you guys too.” Tony pushed the piece of apple away from Loki and fisted a hand in his tunic, dragging him close for a kiss. “Forget the fruit, lets just fu---”

“Anthony!” Loki burst out laughing, cutting of their mates words with another kiss. “Your language is atrocious.” 

“I don't care.” Tony pulled Loki further against him. “Take me to bed.” 

“Hold on then, darling.” 

Loki gathered his magic, concentrating hard and Thor wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, grounding him. 

A rush of wind, the room blurring out of focus, and when Tony opened his eyes, they were in Thor's chambers. 

“Wow.” He blinked at Loki in surprise. “I thought it was difficult to do that with more than one person.”

“Tis not easy.” Loki agreed, moving away and starting to undress. “But our  _ hjartslattur  _ bond has strengthened my magic just as it magnifies Thor's storm and has given you fire.” He slipped out of his tunic, and smiled to himself when he heard both of his mates’ breath catch.  

Loki rather enjoyed knowing the effect his body had on them. 

So he let his pants hang low enough to nearly fall from his hips as he walked back towards them, letting them stare, tempted to make one of Anthonys snarky comments about his ‘eyes being up here’ but decided against it, because the room was getting warmer the closer he got to Tony, thunder rolling as Thor's interest grew. 

He and Thor had done nothing more than sleep next to each other while they had been gone, and several days of tension was close to boiling over. 

“To bed then, my loves?” Loki asked, cocking an eyebrow invitingly, and when they both reached for him he grinned and blurred out of focus in front of them, reappearing stretched out on the bed. “I am waiting.” 

********************

********************

Thor and Loki brought Tony an apple every time they returned, slicing and feeding it to him in after dinner or as they walked through the rose garden, or after they had finished in bed together. 

And of course, that one particularly memorable time when Loki had sliced the apple paper thin, laying it out across his pale body and drizzling a sweet cream over the pieces. It had taken Tony close to an hour to lick every single drop of sweet cream from Loki’s skin, and to eat every piece of apple of dark blue skin, and then after they were finished together, he licked everything  _ else  _ off Loki’s stomach.

Thor had joined them in the bath later, as they washed remnants of sweet cream from each other, and by the time the storms had ceased rolling through the sky, there was water all over the bathroom floor, frost coating the mirrors, and Tony lay exhausted and grinning in Thor's arms, water evaporating into steam from the heat on his body. 

“Our firestorm.” Loki said approvingly, lifting his head from Tony's lap. “We love you.” 

“We love you.” Thor said to Loki, and Tony laughed a little, so happy to have his mates home he could have cried. 

“Oh Thor, we love  _ you _ .” 

********************

********************

After Thor and Loki had decided to further their relationship, to complete the  _ hjartslattur  _ bond together, it had been an easy decision for Loki to move right into Thor’s rooms so they wouldn't ever be apart. 

A quick visit to the healers for a protection spell for Thor, and more nights than not now, frost was coating the windows, thunder shaking the floor, and fire sparking as they moved together. Loki was free to be in his Jotunn form whenever he wished, and his mates were free to spend as much time as they wanted showing him exactly how beautiful it was. 

One evening after Thor and Loki had returned from their travels, Tony had finally shown them what he had been working on all those weeks in the woodshop-- a beautifully carved headboard for the huge bed as a present to mark their bond. 

There was a careful etching of Mjolnir, surrounded by lightning and storm clouds. Several different plants and flowers that Loki used regularly in his spells. Tony had included Norse symbols for love, forever, bond, and marriage, and had taken the time to look up and carve every sweet name the gods had for him into the heavy wood. Intricately detailed snowflakes for Loki’s frost. The newest addition of flames for Tony's powers, and along the top, each of their names in careful, flowing script.

Loki had teared up, drawing his hands over the snowflakes and then the word  _ hjartslattur _ . 

Thor had simply tossed Tony onto the bed, slotting between his legs and proceeding to bring him to the edge and over as many times as he could, pulling Loki onto the bed to help for hours before Tony was begging for mercy. It had been wonderful and exhausting and they had collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs to share pieces of apple and fall asleep together. 

It was perfect, and now when Tony had to sleep alone, it was with the words from his loves written above his head. 

Of course, such a beautiful gift made it even harder for the gods to leave their mate, and every trip through the Bifrost seemed longer and longer. 

But it had to be done, and they all knew it.

*********************

********************

“You are improving.” Thor noted, smiling when Tony managed to send a flare of heat towards a mound of dirt, even more impressed when a flame materialized above the dirt and simply burned in the air. “You did not even know you had this power a month ago and yet now you can bring fire as you wish.” 

“Yeah well.” Tony shrugged a little and flicked his fingers, extinguishing the flame. “Loki has been working with me every chance he gets. He says his own power is the same type of thing. It's all a mental exercise when it comes to summoning and releasing it. The headaches have gone away at least. It doesn't take a whole lot of concentration anymore.” 

“You have always been a genius.” Thor leaned over and kissed him. “I knew you would learn to use your power quickly. You have seem distracted though, sweetheart. Tell me what is on your mind.” 

‘I have been thinking about going back to earth.” Tony confessed. “It just… it makes me nervous. I mean not nervous where I want to panic but…” he shrugged. “When I left, I had made my peace with never going back.” 

“Tis necessary.” Thor reminded him. “And you are not going back alone. Loki and I will both be there with you.” 

“I know.” Tony shrugged again. “I just thought I left that part of my life behind. I would gladly spend every day here, working in the wood shop and gardening with Loki, and getting fat on these golden apples. Can you get fat on fruit? Because I want to get fat on these.” He took another bite of the beautiful fruit. 

“How do you feel?” Thor questioned. “Now that we have added apples to your daily meals?”

“Like I'm keeping the doctor away.” Tony replied with a wink and Thor looked at him blankly. 

“I do not understand that reference.” 

“An apple a day keeps the doctor away?” Tony supplied and then shook his head. “Nevermind. I feel  _ good _ . I feel healthy and just… good. Which I should, right? Eating Idunn’s apples?” he glanced slyly at Thor who looked entirely put out at having their plan exposed. 

“How long have you known what they were?” he sputtered and Tony laughed out loud before leaving his bench to climb onto Thor's lap.

“All I did the first few months I was here was read, remember? And Lo and I read every day together. You honestly didn't think I wouldn't stumble across some mention of golden apples and not know what they were for? You guys fed me such small pieces it took a while for me to realize what it was, but last time you returned I saw it before Loki cut it up.

His eyes softened and he touched their foreheads together. “And I love you, both of you, so much for offering them to me.”

“You are our love, our  _ hjartslattur _ .” Thor said hoarsely. “The source of the storms that move through me, the peace in Loki’s heart that allows him to be everything he is. How could we not bring you the apples? How could we not ask for immortality from the gods for you?” 

“Thank you.” Tony closed his eyes and relaxed into Thor's arms for a long time, breathing in the scent of his mate, soaking in the comfort that came from being held. “Thank you.” 

Loki found them some time later and kissed Thor gently before running his fingers through Tony's hair. “How are my loves today?”

“I'm on to your fiendish plot to make me live forever.” Tony mumbled without lifting his head from Thor's shoulder. “Feeding me secret apples.”

“Why Anthony--” Loki hid the apple in his hand behind his back with a purely innocent expression. “I'm sure I don't know what you mean.”

Tony laughed until he cried, and Loki wiped his tears away before offering him the sweet fruit. 

“Now that you know of your fiendish plot, I suppose I can tell you that we absolutely do intend for you to live forever.”

“Loki is correct, Elskan min.” Thor cupped his jaw. “We fully intend for you to be here with us until all things end.” 

“Well that's good. Because I'm not going anywhere.” 

************************

************************

“This will be our last journey out.” Thor said as he gathered their things. “A few days at the most.” 

“Then we will be home with you until we are ready to go to Asgard.” Loki spread a map out across the desk. “You remember what I showed you? We are traveling here.” he pointed to a particular spot, then grabbed another chart. “This is is time in Asgard, here is the time where we are going. You can figure out then, how long we will be gone?”

He had searched the library for this particular time chart after their first journey, when Tony had been so upset that he couldn't actually know for sure when they would be back. It was a time converter, detailing the difference in days and nights and seasons, and with simple turns of dials it was easy to tell the passage of time in other worlds compared to Asgard. 

“It doesn't matter.” Tony pushed the charts away. “I mean, it sucks, but this is the last one, and I know you guys will come home to me, so that's all I care about.” 

“We will come home to you, darling. And the next time we travel the Bifrost, you will be at our side.” 

Loki bent to kiss their love long and slow, moving aside only so Thor could do the same. 

“Soon, beloved.” Thor assured Tony. “Soon we will be home, and then we will never be seperated again.”

“Love you.” Tony whispered. 

“We love you too, darling.” 

“Always, Anthony.” 

***********************

Thor and Loki were long gone, the big bedroom quiet when Tony finally left the desk, moving over to stand in front of the fireplace. 

A quick pulse of power, and fire burst from nothing, suddenly roaring behind the grate.

A twist of his wrist and the fire narrowed, lengthened until it resembled a staff.  Another motion of his hands and it moved more fluidly like a rope. A flick of his fingers and the fire curled in on itself. 

And when Tony clenched his fist, holding tight for a few seconds before throwing his palm out-- the ball of flame exploded, blackening the stones of the fireplace with it's heat. 

Tony's lips twitched up into a smile. 

He was almost ready. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! Our last chapter! I can't thank you all enough for going along on this ride with me, encouraging me every day to keep writing when I felt discouraged. This wasn't an easy story to write, with all the dynamics and the rare OT3 paring, but I am so happy with it and I am so glad you all have loved this as much as I did.   
> Can't wait to hear your final thoughts on it :)

“I am worried about Loki.” Thor said one day as he and Tony sat in the garden spending some much needed quiet time together. Loki was sequestered away in the library, searching for a particular book and had waved them away, saying he would join them later. “Ever since we learned of this threat, of  _ Thanos _ , he has not been himself. Even this, opting to stay in the library instead of with us is… unusual. Especially since we have only been home for a day. It is unlike him to even let you out of his sight so soon after returning. 

“I know.” Tony nodded. “Does he have nightmares when you are traveling as well? Or are they just when he is home?”

“You have heard him.” Thor sounded upset. “I had hoped you would sleep through them.” 

“If anyone knows what a nightmare sounds like, it's me.” Tony said ruefully, idly plucking the petals from a daisy. “He isnt very loud, but it still wakes me.”

“He dreams of his time when he was captured.” Thor sighed. “When we are away, they are worse, and he hardly sleeps at all. When he does sleep, it is pressed against me as if I can save him from whatever is in his dreams. Yet he refuses to speak of them.”

“Yeah, I know how that goes.” Tony tossed away the mangled daisy. “I think I know how to fix them. His nightmares I mean.” 

“Do you?” Thor leaned back to look at him. “A coping technique you used for your own perhaps?”

“My coping technique was having you distract me until I couldn't hear anything over the storms.” Tony teased, squeezing Thor's hand. “And it worked beautifully. But Loki-- what Loki suffered is so much more than what I did.” 

Thor started to protest and Tony shook his head. “I'm not negating what I went through. I know you hate it when I brush it off. I'm just saying, even my entire life-- everything single thing that ever happened that contributed to me just… self destructing at the compound when you found me-- none of that can compare to what Loki went through.” 

He leaned back against the bench, laying his head on Thor's shoulder. “I did the math. Time is different there, and I did the math. It might have only been months here on Asgard, but it was  _ years  _ where he was. Years. Loki went through… all of that for  _ years _ .” 

“I wouldn't begin to guess what Loki dreams about, how awful his nightmare are. But I  _ do  _ know that sometimes the nightmares won't go away until there isn’t something real out there inspiring them.” Tony said quietly. “Even sleeping next to you every night in the compound, I dreamed about Siberia and about Cap and Bucky and it was always a nightmare, they were always monsters waiting to tear me apart and leave me in the cold.”

“ _ Elskan min _ .” Thor murmured and held him closer. “Anthony, I didn't know.” 

“I didn't want to tell you.” Tony kissed him lightly. “I didn't want you to know. But tt wasn't until I saw them again, until I realized that Cap was just  _ Steve  _ who had been trying to save his friend and that Bucky was just a messed up soldier who had spent seventy years as a prisoner of war...it wasn't until  _ that point _ that the dreams went away entirely. They weren’t these huge super soldiers who had turned on me, they were just… people. Who struggled just like I did. And who made mistakes just like I did. Siberia is just a bad memory and Steve and Bucky are just… just pieces of that.” Tony cleared his throat. 

“All that to say, Loki has nightmares just like I did. But instead of me being able to write off the monsters in my dreams as flawed people who were struggling just as badly as I was, Loki has to wake up and realize that not only are the monsters of his dreams literal monsters, but that they are still out there ,walking and breathing and hurting  _ other  _ people.”

Tony called his fire, and the tree in front of them exploded into flame, burning so hot that it all but vaporized, nothing left but coals smoldering on the ground. 

“I think until we get rid of whatever inspired Loki’s nightmares, even just the name of the world where he was held and  _ hurt  _ will make him panic, will drive him crazy. His monsters are still out there, but that's an easy enough fix isnt it?”

Thor was quiet for a long time, and then looked down at Tony with concern in his blue eyes. “I fear for whatever you are planning, my love.” he finally said and Tony smiled grimly, calling his fire again and letting it overtake the ground in front of them, a heat-less blaze this time, licking over the grass and creeping towards their feet without burning anything at all. 

“You aren’t the one who should be worried.” 

*****************

*****************

“Sir Anthony. You are unexpected.” Heimdall said without turning from watching… whatever it was he watched. “Am I to believe that Our King and Prince have no idea that you are visiting me?” 

Tony cleared his throat. “Yeah well. Sometimes you gotta do things without the adults watching, you know?”

“I of all people understand the need to do things without prying eyes.” Heimdall finally turned and smiled faintly. “And where then, am I sending you, if you do not want your mates knowing? Surely you aren’t returning to Midgard.” 

Tony swallowed. “No. Not Earth. I want you to send me to the world where Loki was held, where he was hurt.” 

“No.” Heimdall shook his head instantly. “Nothing good can come of you visiting there. What are you trying to learn? What are you trying to figure out? Why would you venture into our Prince’s past in this way? That world is nothing but a dumping ground for unwanted things.” 

“I'm not trying to figure out anything.” Tony let the heat build in his hand until a flame appeared over his fingers. “Not trying to figure out anything at all. Not trying to pry, not trying to learn anything.” 

“Then it is vengeance you seek.” Heimdall didn't sound angry, just curious. 

“Call it whatever you want.” Tony said firmly. “But I aim to make sure my love sleeps peacefully through the night.”

“And this will accomplish it?” Heimdall eyed the flame in Tony's hand. 

“It will accomplish something.” 

“The love you have for the Prince. It is commendable. I have known Loki his entire life and never have I seen him this happy. Powerful as you have grown, you are still not able to call the Bifrost, so I will be watching for you.” Heimdall said softly. “If you are in trouble, I will bring you home.” 

“I won't be in trouble.”

“Then when you have done what needs to be done, simply call for me. I will bring you home.” 

“Thank you.” Tony took a deep breath, shielding his eyes when the Bifrost opened in front of him. 

“Go well, Anthony of Asgard.” 

*******************

*******************

The roar of the Bifrost was like nothing the creatures had ever heard before, and when their vision cleared and their ears stopped ringing they found themselves staring at a mortal in their midst. 

“Who are you?” came the garbled voice of the leader, the man who held the most sway over the group of monsters and criminals that inhabited the dreary place. “Why are you here?”

A cautious sniff towards the newcomer and a short laugh. “He is a mortal! Yet he reeks of Asgard.” 

“We had another who reeked of Asgard, remember?” a different voice added. “Perhaps this is another who fell from the Bifrost.” 

“Another to bend and break, then?”

“The first one broke so easily.” 

“He wasn't even fun after a while.”

“He was a half breed. Half Jotunn. This one is pure mortal.” 

“Why have you fallen to our world, mortal? This is the dungeon of the Chitauri, the alley where the Other throws his filth. Have you come to play? Did the half breed asgardian tell you of the fun we had with him?”

“I didn't fall from anywhere.” the mortal spoke then, his voice soft but the words fierce. “I am here by choice and am looking for those responsible for the torture of Loki of Asgard, the Jotunn Prince.” 

“What's it to you?”

“Who is asking?”

“Who do you think you are?” 

The room filled with angry questions, and Tony straightened slowly, bringing his hands out in front of him. 

“Who am I?” 

Fire lit over his palms, growing brighter with each second, the cold room heating up until the dirty creatures were sweating and swearing uncomfortably, shifting away anxiously from the fire that seemed to encompass the mortals hands and move up his arms until it looked like his eyes themselves were blazing. 

“I am Anthony of Asgard, Mate to Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson and  _ you--  _ you will regret everything you ever did to my love.”

*******************

*******************

By the time Tony called for the Bifrost, there was nothing left of the dungeon but a few blackened stones. 

The air reeked of burnt flesh, sizzling hair and blood, but there was none to be seen. 

It was all gone. 

Curious how a cleansing fire leaves nothing at all behind. 

*****************

*****************

Loki woke when Tony crawled into bed behind him, and turning from Thor to lay against Tony's chest.

“Darling, where were you? When I reached for you this morning, you were not in bed.” 

“I took a walk.” Tony kissed him gently. “How did you sleep?”

“Oh.” Loki thought for a moment, then smiled beautifully, peacefully. “Very well. Not a dream to be had.” 

“That's wonderful.” Tony kissed him again before wrapping his arms around Loki, reaching out so he could touch Thor as well. 

Thor opened his eyes and stared at Tony for a long moment, and Tony knew his mate  _ knew _ .

But Thor didn't say anything, just laced their fingers together where they joined over Loki, and Tony squeezed his hand gratefully. 

He didn't want to have to talk about what he had done. Not because he was guilty, not because he regretted, but because it was over and done with and they could all move on together. 

But he would do it again in a heartbeat. 

_ He and his loves were not to be trifled with.  _

****************

**Epilogue**

****************

The Avengers didn't know what to say when the Bifrost burned a pattern into the compounds lawn one morning, leaving Thor and Loki and Tony standing in the center. 

A sky that had been blue just seconds ago now had thunder clouds rolling in, lightning splitting through the sky, and Thor was holding Mjolnir as if he might unleash her any second. 

Loki was dressed head to toe in black leather, white bolts of power arcing between his fingers, a cold wind whipping around him and nearly freezing the team members in the yard. 

Tony was between them, standing tall and proud in red and gold armor inlaid with Asgardian symbols and topped with a red cape, fire rising from his palms. 

“I am Thor Odinson of Asgard.” Thor announced, his voice deep and loud and terrible. “Myself and my mates have come to help you in your newest fight.” 

“His mates?” Steve asked, barely whispered to a still shell shocked Sam Wilson and equally stunned Natasha. “Is  _ that  _ what he said?” 

Thunder boomed, the fire in Tony's hands flexing and Loki pulled the water from the air, spreading it as ice that ran clear up to the steps of the compound, right to the edges of the teams boots. 

“Yes. His  _ mates _ .” Loki grinned and let his magic pulse, the ice on the ground cracking and snapping as it broke before raising into the air and swirling wildly in the near tornado force winds. 

“Brace yourself, mortals. There is a storm coming like you have never seen before, and will never see again.”

Loki let the Frost move through him until he was in Jotunn form, red eyes staring out of dark blue skin, narrowing at the speechless team. “

Now, take us to this Titan.” 


End file.
